Safe And Sound
by Coconut Parody
Summary: Kurt Hummel is just another gay guy at district 2 who got selected to participate in the 109th Glee games, he had everything he ever wanted in his life, well besides love that from unknown reason he never managed to find. Blaine Anderson is chosen to be a tribute as well. Now, his plan to find his lost love is ruined. What happen when he finds him in the least expected place?
1. Explanation

_**Explanation**__**: **_

I'm writing a glee and hunger games crossover (since I really wanted to read a good one but every fanfic I found was unfinished) but there is no hunger games characters in it…and just base on the hunger games world (that's why I didn't put it in the crossover category).

I changed a couple things that I think it's important you will know before you read but you can just skip it and read if you want to ….

In my version there are 10 districts:

District1: makes luxury equipment to the Gleetol (my version of the capitol), such as cigarettes, hot tubs and stuff….

District 2: makes make up and clothes to the Gleetol.

District 3: provides electricity and electrical appliances to all of the people.

District 4: sport and science (creates all the monsters for the games).

District 5: food, juices and alcohol.

District 6: transportation supplies for the Gleetol.

District 7: fishing.

District 8: bombs and weapons. (For the Gleetol of course)

District 9: plants.

District 10: grains (but most of the people from that district love music and performing)

Capitol=Gleetol

Panem=gleenem (silly, I know)

This - **OoOoOoOoOoOo** means another point of view is starting. (Usually it will go between Blaine's to Kurt's)

It's rated M just to be safe, there will be killing and talking about sex but without any details so…yeah. Anyway, for those who read the hunger games, I'm very sorry if I have mistaken in the details, I read the book a little less than a year ago and it wasn't in English so I used the movie, the hunger games wiki and Google translate, hope it will be okay.

_**For all of you that doesn't know the hunger games….**_

12 girls and 12 boys (in my story 10 and 10) between the ages of 12-18 sent to fight against each other to the death; the last person staying alive is the winner. The boys and girls who got sent to the games called tributes, they pick the tributes in a ceremony called reaping and then go the capitol(in my story Gleetol) and stay there for 4 days to practice before entering to where the games take place(the arena).to help them win, they have sponsors and mentors. A mentor is a previous winner from your district, and their job is to help the tributes to get sponsors and give them helpful tips on how to win the games.

And I think that all you need to know…feel free to ask if there is something you don't understand (during the story)…

And last but most important….enjoy! And review so I know I'm not writing for myself…..


	2. The story of us

_**Chapter 1: the story of us (do we even have a story?)**_

Today is the day .this day meant a lot for people, not only from district 2 but from all over Gleenem, this day meant life or death for them all…and still there were people who actually wanted to me…it didn't mean a thing. Nothing meant something to me because nothing had life was boring, no matter what I did; it always cost the same boring result. Why would I want to live if I have nothing to live for?

I died when I was 9, about 9 years ago and I'm just waiting for the world to approve it. I don't remember a lot from my old life, I remember my mom, the way she died when I was 8,my dad, how the Gleetol people took me away from him to my own good Couse he couldn't take care of me anymore, I remember that Gleenem's president-Sue Sylvester was a very good friend of my mother and she cared a lot about me and called me Porcelain .but there are so many things I don't remember, what district I came from, what's my birthday and some stuff I know I'm supposed to remember but I don't. I don't know how it works but sometimes, when I hear people talk about my previous life…some of the things that they talked about just appear as a memory in my head. I have a lot of friends here; my best friend is Mercedes jones. She was the first kid to ever speak to me when I first went to school here; she complimented me over my marc Jacobs's jacket. And I'm gay. Not that being gay was a bad thing at district 2; half of the guys here were gays so it wasn't as wrong as it is on the other districts (from what I have heard).

And now, here I am. Lying on the roof of my house, seeing how slowly the clouds are moving. I always came here when I wanted to be alone (something that happened a lot) it's the only silence place in the entire district! It was when I saw the familiar airship (Shannon Beiste was in it (she was the one hosting the reaping ceremony all over the country)) that I decided to get off the roof, enter my house and to meet my mother's reaping-day face.

Well she wasn't really my mother, she adopted me when I first got here, she had a boy about my age but one day he just didn't come home…they found his body 3 weeks later. And then I came, we have been through a lot together…she is my mother.

As if it was a normal day, the first thing Lolita (that's my mother's name) did was pulling me into a hug, and then gone back to washing the dishes.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Normal, looking for an inspiration," I said as I opened the refrigerator, grabbing an apple.

"No school?"

"No," I said simply.

"Oh Kurt, today is a really bad day to skip school, you need your training," she said looking at me with her big brown eyes. And the reaping drama begins.

"Mom please, I don't need any training, and I can beat anyone with my eyes closed." I said. I know it sound cocky but it's true!

"You can bit anyone from this district but you are going to fight against people from all of the other districts, how do you know they are not going to kill you?!"

"So what? I don't really mind dying," I said simply and she almost threw the plate she was washing, at me.

"Don't talk like that!" She yelled and I chuckled.

"Relax mom," Lolita was a great mom, a little paranoid, but great. I pulled her into a quick hug and went to my room, taking a towel and clean clothes and getting into the shower.

"You have one hour to get ready," I heard her saying and locked the bathroom door behind me. "By the way! Someone came here for you today; I think he is from your class….tall, green eyes, blonde…?"

"Yeah, I know, saw him from the roof," I answered.

"So why haven't you came down to say hello?"

"I didn't want to mom, this guy have been flirting with me for a month now,"

"That's great! He was hot!"

"Mother!" I yelled in shock, I wasn't ready to have this type of convershion with my mom.

"What?!That's true! Don't you think he is hot?" she asked and I heard she finished washing the dishes.

"He is, but I don't want be with him," I said.

"Why?"

"it's just doesn't feel right, "I said, I wasn't sure how to feel, every time I liked a guy and he liked me back, there was always some strange feeling inside of me that practically begged me not to be with that guy. "Maybe he is not my type," I lied. I didn't need another problem on my head.

"He said he will come back tomorrow."

"If I will survive this day," I joked but I regretted when she didn't speak for a few minutes "I'm joking mom," I said and came out of the shower, drying my hair with the towel. She had a sad smile over her face.

"I know you are, but…"her voice broke.

"Stop it," I said and took her hands, I didn't want to see her cry." I'm not going anywhere,"

"It's not your call, what if-"I cut her off.

"We are done talking about this," I said and sat on the living room couch, looking for something to watch on TV.

"I don't want you to go," she said and a tear fell down her face.

"Grow up mom; everything is going to be okay. I promise." I said and she nodded. We shared a smile.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Haymitch Abernathy, the winner of the 50th Glee Games!" I heard the last sentence of that game and started watching the next Glee Game.

"Are you coming to the reaping little brother?" I heard cooper's cocky voice coming from behind me.

"We have 5 minutes," I said and pressed fast forward until the last 6 tributes. I have been watching the games since I realized I have a real chance of getting picked as a tribute. If I'm going to get picked, I'm going to win…or at least, I'm not going to die so easily.

"You are acting like a career tribute," he said, ran his hand through his perfect hair and took a sip from his coffee.

"It's none of your business, you cannot get picked." I said and watched another killing made.

"You are only 17 and still so crazy…mom and dad are outside waiting for us, we need to go."

"They are probably praying for me to go. Everybody want's they gay kid dead." I said and closed the TV "let's don't make them wait shall we?" I said charming as always and cooper rolled his eyes.

Don't get me wrong, I don't want to go .I really don't want to go. I have stuff to do in my life, and I'm not ready to lose it yet .but even if I'll have to fight for my life in the arena, I want to be ready.

Cooper and I went to the town square wearing out best we finely stood in our places; I heard the voice of Shannon Beiste testing the microphone…

"1…2…2….3, testing!" her rough voice filled the air. They totally picked the wrong person for the job. They should have picked some elegant and fluffy person not a woman that should have been a football coach. "Happy Glee Games everybody!" she called happily and no one responded. Which made me chuckled. "well then…I'm here to select one young man and one young woman for the honor of representing district 10 at the 109th Glee Games!" she clapped her hands together. They absolutely picked the wrong person for this part, but I will go with it. "Ladies first," she said and walked to the pink bowl, digging inside of it trying to find the 'right' note. After a few long moments that made most women in the crowd to eat their nails, she came back to the microphone opened the note and read it out loud…

"Rachel Berry!" She called happily." come on up, girl." she said and I saw soldiers wearing white tracksuits walking and grabbing the girl from where ever she was. Now I could see her face. Big brown eyes, brown hair with bangs and she was short (like me).I knew that girl…she was the one I almost got killed because. I didn't like her (it's not that I knew her very well…) but she had 2 gay dads so I gave her a sympathetic look as everybody did. She looked so scared on that stage.

"And now the boy," Shannon said and went to the blue bowl. Cooper took a step closer to me at the exact same moment I took a step closer to took her a few minutes but she came back to the microphone and said…

"Blaine Anderson!" she called and the entire audience looked at my direction. I looked around for a few times looking for the horrified face that everybody looked at. Then I realized they were actually looking at me. I got picked to participate in the Glee Games. I froze. I couldn't move or breathe. I think my blood froze as well I think my heart stopped beating. I saw how three of those track suits guys came to me and took me to the stage .I stood in front of Rachel, we both looked at each other and I could tell she is trying just as hard to stop the tears as I did, I felt so sorry for both of us.

"Shake hands," Shannon ordered and we did so. "Happy Glee Games everybody!" Was the last thing she said. They took me to a room back stage and asked who I wanted to see. I immediately answered Cooper. Only Cooper. A guard brought him 10 minutes later.

"You have 3 minutes." the guard said. Cooper and I stared at each other for a few seconds before running into each other's arms.

"Blaine I'm so sorry!" He said and hugged me tighter.

"Why? you had nothing to do with it," I tried to relax him." And I had my name in there 6 times…"I said trying not to cry. Those were our last minutes together and I didn't want to spend them on crying.

"That's not fair! People asked for their names to be there 40 times!"

"They done it so their family's wont starve. We are lucky enough to have money and a nice house-"

"Win." Cooper said and I raise an eyebrow" promise,"

"I can't promise that," I said and looked down.

"You can at least try," he said but I refused to listen.

"I don't have a shot against those career tributes, they will eat me alive."

"No they won't, you watched all the games at least 10 million times, and you know some strategies and ways to kill or stay alive, how to get sponsors, you can do this!" he said and I thought for a second before I answered

"Fine, but I can't promise anything," that was enough to make Cooper smile.

"Good."

"You have a minute," the guard said.

"Okay, I've brought you something," cooper said reaching for his back pocket and taking out a was black and simple, I saw Cooper wearing it in special accessions. "Just something so you will remember me,"

"How can I forget you?" I said and he smiled. He handed me the wristwatch." It's yours…"

"Not anymore," he said and put the watch in my hand.

"You are giving it to me?"

"It's not just the watch, press the right botton." He said and I did. Then I saw something I thought I'm never going to see again.

"Where…where did you find it…? I thought I burned it…"

"You missed a few pictures I guess," he said and I hugged him again." I knew you are going to like it,"

The tracksuits men came to take me. I gave Cooper one last hug and went with them, knowing there is no way for me to get out of there. I was on the train to the Gleetol, watching as district 10 disappeared behind me. I left everything behind, my friends, my brother, my precious bow-ties and my entire life…and no I have nothing but my new Wristwatch and the short life I've left.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

I just can't forget Beiste's voice calling my name. The way I suddenly froze, that I couldn't move, the way my mother started crying like crazy and I couldn't even go and tell her everything is going to be fine (even thought I know it wouldn't change anything for her is I did).I got to tell her that in the end, at the 3 minutes I got to say goodbye…

Surprisingly, we didn't spend all of our time crying. At the last two minutes she said…

"I need to tell you something. And you need to promise me not to say a word before I finish." I was very confuse but I nodded" before you got here, the Gleetol deleted your memory but it didn't worked and no one know about it, when you came into my house, still remembering your life, you were so depressed and sad and you didn't talk for days, not to me or anybody else. Then, a few weeks later I asked you what can I do to help and you told me that nothing because you miss your boyfriend."

"I had a boyfriend?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Apparently. And then you told me everything,"

"So you know a lot about my life," I said more to myself" oh my god! You have to tell me! Which district I come from? How did my life look like? What's my boyfriend's name was? How long we were together?" I asked.

"You came from district 10 and I guess you had a very nice life considering how sad you were when you figure out you can't get them back…oh! And since you were so depressed, you asked me to make that they will erase your memory again."

"I did?" I asked confused. Was I that pathetic? How was I ready to lose all of my memories just because of a 9 year old boyfriend?

"Yes." She said and the guard entered the room.

"Your time is up." He said and I hugged my mom one last long hug.

"here," she said and let out some package from her purse." watch this when you get the chance." she said and I took the package, not knowing what on earth could be in there.

"I love you," I said to her and she smiled, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Love you too," she said softly. "Come back to me okay?" She asked and I nodded. A second before she got out of the room I asked her what was my boyfriend's name. She told me and that was the last time I saw her.

And now, I'm on a train to the Gleetol, Mercedes on the room next to me probably tearful like I'm supposed to, but I just can't. I try so hard to remember, to think about every possible memory his name bring up to me. But I just keep thinking about what this name mean to me….

Blaine.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

I lay down on the bed in my train compartment, staring at the stars drawing on the ceiling. Rachel was on the room next door, crying her eyes out and talking to herself about how much she lost and how miserable she is. We didn't talk at all since the tracksuits guys locked us in this train together. I really didn't know what to do with myself, I wanted to cry so badly but I couldn't. I knew Kurt wouldn't want me to, he would say that everything will be okay and that I'm going to win and then we will have another great story to tell out grandchildren. But it doesn't matter what Kurt would say, Couse he is probably dead. I didn't saw him in 10 years and now I never will because I'm going to die. And surprisingly, I think I'm handling it pretty well.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

I looked over and over at the package Lolita gave me, wondering what is in took me awhile before I opened it, but when I did…I found a I decided to go to the TV room and check it out. I waited for it to load. I stopped it the moment it started. Why was it so painful? I ran everything I know in my head…my father name was Burt, my mom name was Elizabeth ,president sue Sylvester was my mom's friend, she came to visit us a lot, my mom died from cancer when I was 8 years old…since my dad had to work all day, no one could take care of me , Sue thought that I deserve to have normal life so she took me away from home(that apparently was district 10)and brought me to district 2 after deleting my memory. But I can still remember if someone talks to me about it. And after what Lolita said, some of it comes back, and I can't say it made me feel good. Nothing made sense, it's impossible to have feelings for someone you can't remember, right? After a few minutes of deep breathing I pressed play and the video started.

A small living room, gray floor, white walls and a little boy sitting on an old couch watching TV. The camera focused on him and I could see the boy's face, brown hair, porcelain skin, blue-green eyes and an upset look. I obviously know that boy…it was me .suddenly, me and the young me heard a voice.

"Are you mad at me?" a small voice said and the cameraman turned around, now the camera showed another boy. He was short, had dark brown curly hair and the most amazing hazel eyes I have ever seen.

"I'm not talking to you," I've heard a high voice that was actually little me. "Go away."

"I know, you always watch those games when you are mad at me," he said and walked closer to the couch where little me sat." But that's normal. You are so mad at me you want to kill someone, but you can't so you just watch people get killed." The curly boy said but little me didn't move an inch.

"You know he learned it from you, you done this to me all the time." I've heard a voice that sounded really close to the camera.

"I didn't do it for fun Burt, you asked for it." a female voice said, also closed to the camera. Wait! She called him Burt, so the man is my dad. Which means this woman was my…mother." This is going to their wedding video, they are so cute together!" she whispered again.

"Come on Kurt, you can't be mad at me forever," the boy said but I didn't looked.

"Watch me," I said and looked at the TV where a 16 year old girl killed a 12 year old boy with her bare hands. Oh my... I was watching a Glee Game.

"I refuse to do that, you had no reason to be jealous, we were just talking…"

"You were just flirting." I corrected him." and I was not jealous..."

"Why are you so mad then? Is your not jealous…"he asked and sat next to me on the couch. I didn't answered, and I think that's because little me didn't know what to say." you are living me no choice Kurtsie," he said "you know what I'm going to do, and I don't care that your parents are looking at us," he said and I immediately looked around until little me looked straight to the camera, looking even more angry then before.

"Mom! Dad! Go away!" little me yelled and I heard my parents laugh behind of the camera.

"We are very sorry for interrupting you love birds, come on Burt, they are having a moment." My mom said and closed the camera. The video ended, but I knew…I remembered what happened next.

I remembered what happened that day, I saw him talking to a blonde girl called Rose after out math class instead of coming with me so I ignored him for the rest of the day, then he came into my house while I was watching the 98th Glee Games, he tried talking to me but I refuse and then…he started singing.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly_

_People would say they're the lucky ones _he sang softly, his voice filling the room. I didn't look at him but I was smiling. That boy could really sing.

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_

_Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on _ he leaned his head on my shoulder and stood up, starting to dance around the room, both me and little me chuckled_._

_Oh a simple complication_

_Miscommunications lead to fall-out_

_Too many things that I wish you knew_

_So many walls that I can't break through_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me _he looked at me and I sent him a smile that says 'I already forgave you'_._

_I don't know what to say, it's a twist of fate when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_How'd we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy_

_You're doing your best to avoid me_

_I started to think one day I'd tell the story of us_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here_

_But you held your pride like you should've held me _he raised his eyebrow at me and like I could read his mind I started singing_._

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending_

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah__. _

_I don't know what to say, it's a twist of fate when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now we walked closer to each other._

_This is looking like a contest _he sang at me

_Of who can act like the careless? _ I sang back_._

_But I liked it better when you were on my side_

_The battle's in your hands now_

_But I would lay my armor down_

_If you say you'd rather love than fight_

_So many things that you wished I knew_

_But the story of us might be ending soon_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah_

_I don't know what to say, it's a twist of fate when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah_

_I don't know what to say, it's a twist of fate 'cause we're going down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now _

We ended really close and we both laughed. He jumped on me and wrapped his arms around my neck; my arms automatically went around his hips.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't react that way…."I said and he smiled at me and pulled back.

"That's fine; it's not your fault."

"Yes it is, I just….I can't see you with anyone who is not me…"I admitted blushed a little.

"I love you,"

"I obviously love you too," I said and the rest was pretty vague. But I knew for sure that we didn't kiss. Why didn't we kiss? It seems like we were really in love, and that's so weird…how could I be in love when I'm (wait how old was I then?) 7 years old? Whatever Blaine and me had back then wasn't can't be. And now I have only slight chance to find out. I wish I wouldn't get picked. Everything will be perfect if I didn't .I would be at home, at school, with my friends, maybe I would have got a boyfriend…I always wanted to remember what I've lost but now I wasn't so sure….like the world was trying to get back at me, my memory just got back another little piece.

After we made up, my parents came back down and apologized for spying after us and gave me the CD I just watched, then me and Blaine got back to my room and he stayed the night.

I really wanted to know where he is right now…if he is happy, if he got himself a boyfriend (I hated myself for hating the thought of him having a boyfriend)…does he think of me? Does he even remember? I didn't even notice when I fell asleep...

**So this was the first chapter! Hope you like it…I'm waiting to hear what you have to say! Leave a review!**


	3. memories and mentors

_**Chapter 2: memories and mentors.**_

Mercedes and I sat on the big couch in the TV room at the train, staring at the flat black plasma, waiting for the Gleetol anthem to end so we could see our mentor for the first time. Our mentor is going to be one of the many victors of district 2, he or she going to tell us what to do so we will have a chance of winning this thing and go back home with pride and money.

"Do you have any idea of what we are going to do when we get there?" I asked Mercedes and she looked at me with raised eyebrow.

"Are you serious? Honey, we had been practicing for this thing since forever, first thing we learned was what to do when we get there," she chuckled and I felt like a complete idiot.

"In case you haven't noticed Mercedes, I only been a career tribute for 9 years…I only know how to fight,"

"Yeah, you know how to fight,"

"That wasn't a question," I laughed "so, as an expert, what am I support to do?" I asked and after a second of thinking she said…

"You need to be nice and cute and make people to love you and want to know more about you," she said "and you need to show how good you are at the training so the judges will give you a good score and you will get sponsors."

"This is all I need to do to get sponsors?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, pretty much," she said.

"So why do we need a mentor?"

"Now that you mentioned it…I don't really know," Mercedes said and a second later we saw our mentor on the flat screen.

It was a ginger, about 40 year's old woman, with big brown doe eyes. She was sitting on a white chair that looked like someone cleaned him for an hour with a tooth brush, in front of a desk which was perfect, all the pens fixed in one line, the pencils sharped and paper pile was on her side.

"hey there, Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jonas," she said (actually, she read this from the cards in her hands) and continue" I'm Emma Pillsbury," she introduced herself and looked at the camera, her eyes became even bigger (if it was even possible) "and I'm going to be your mentor for the 109th Glee Games." she finished and looked at the cards once more to see what does she supposed to say next.

"Our mentor is Bambi," I whispered to Mercedes and she laughed. Why was I whispering?!There was no one here besides us…

"When you reach to the Gleetol, you will be taken to your stylists and get ready for the big parade, and then I will meet you and escort you to your rooms at the tributes building. Until then, I wish you happy and germs free Glee Games." the one called Emma said and put the cards back in place before spilling a whole bottle of hand sterilizer on her hands and rubbing carefully. Then the video ended.

"Is it just me or that she looks kind of crazy?" Mercedes turned to me and asked.

"totally," I agreed." but she doesn't look familiar at all which isn't a normal thing, we met every district 2 winner at least one time, on the street or the mall….or at special classes at school, I've never seen her before…"

"Maybe she is drunk and drugged like a non-career winners," Mercedes entered to my out loud thoughts.

"She doesn't seem like that at all," I said and she nodded in agreement, then she stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"we will have plenty of time to discuss those games, right now all I want to do is get some tots and watch reality shows, are you coming or not?" She asked and smiled at me.

"We only have a few days before we enter the arena, so it's not plenty of time. And yes I will be there in a second." I said and sent her a small smile back. She left me the moment she left my sight I ran to the opposite direction, to my room. I crashed on my bed and pressed play on the remote controller. The video from yesterday played again. I've watched that video at least 10 times at the last 12 hours, even though it made me feel terrible it made me feel amazing, even though it made me sad because I realized how much I've lost it made me feel happy because I knew finely that I can love someone and maybe I shouldn't make such a big deal out of the fact that I couldn't be with anybody who wanted to be with me back at district 2….I knew, even though admitting it wasn't an option, I loved him. The next part was finding out if it's real or not. But I did my best to leave it aside because…well…I had a Glee Game to win in.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Blaine! Blaine! Blaine!" I heard his sweet voice calling my name. I was at my house, on our new couch, my mom and dad getting ready for the reaping of the 100th Glee Games in their room and cooper was still sleeping. I was shaking, pale and sweaty, tears falling from my eyes. I looked down on the floor, closing my eyes, trying to relax when I felt a pair of arms pulling me into their owners lap; I knew who that was only by the smell of his new alexander McQueen sweater. He ran his hand up and down my back.

"Shh….it's okay….everything is going to be okay…I'm here for you…."he whispered into my ear making me nuzzle harder into him." Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked softly. That was one of the benefits of having an older boyfriend; you can act like a baby when you need to. I nodded, my head still buried in his shoulder, my hands around his neck, stroking his perfect brown hair." you know you are ruining my hair, right?" He whispered and a small smile found its way to my face.

"I'm scared, Kurt." I whispered, my voice was shaking." from the reaping."

"That is silly. Honey, you are not even 12 yet, you have nothing to be scared about." he chuckled and I let out a sigh.

"I'm not afraid of getting picked….all the third grade pupils have to sing at the ceremony because this year, President Sue is here for the reaping." I whispered.

"That's because most of us are singers and musicians aside from the grains job….you have nothing to worry about," he said in a comforting voice.

"Kurt…I can't sing." another tear fell down my face.

"Of course you can sing you are one of the best singers I know!" He said and I smiled. That smile disappeared quickly.

"I can't sing in front of people." I said and Kurt hugged me tighter.

"Still? It's been a while…"he wondered and I just nodded "so what's you are going to do? You know you have to."

"But I can't!" I sobbed" I'm going to screw up in some way or another or throw up all over the stage and make such a big fool out of myself….and then they are going to kill me or cut off my tongue…"as long as I kept thinking about it the sobbing and crying and shaking became worse.

"Hey!" he cut me off and held my face between his hands, wiping away my tears with his thumbs." Stop it! Nothing bad is going to happen to you, I promise, I won't let that happen." he said and I nodded.

"What am I going to do Kurt?" I asked, totally hopeless.

"You are going to go on that stage and sing." Kurt said "and if you feel sick, just look at will be just like when we are alone at your room." He smiled at me and I bit my lip.

"I would see and hear all of the people around, it won't be the same." I said and after a minute of thinking Kurt had a plan.

"So don't sing." he said smiling like he just invented time travel.

"Do you mind explaining?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Lip sync, there will be 50 more kids up there with you and thousands of people in the audience, no one will ever know." He said and now I was smiling too.

"That's brilliant! You are amazing!" I yelled in excitement and hugged him even tighter then humanly possible.

"I know," he said, loving himself too much (as usual).

"Show off!"

"But you still love me," he laughed and l laughed too.

"I hate when you right…"I said and then I forgot how to breathe because Kurt was leaning closer to me, cupping my cheek, our faces were only inches apart…suddenly, Kurt wasn't so close anymore and I heard a camera flash. When I opened my eyes I saw a very annoyed Kurt and Cooper holding a new camera in his hands.

"That camera is awesome, now I can take pictures of myself! Thanks mom!" He yelled.

"You welcome sweetie!" I heard my mom yelling from her room and rolled my eyes.

"That's great Cooper and that why you are interrupting us?" I asked. My arms still around my boyfriend. I tried not to show it but I was really and Kurt never had a real kiss before Couse it was never the right time (I had no idea why right now was a good time and Kurt decided to kiss me but I won't complain….) and now Cooper ruined everything!

"Look at you two! So cute and in love, every romantic moment between the two of you just asking to be destroyed…"he chuckled to himself, I rolled my eyes and Kurt stood up.

"I think I will go home now," he said and leaned to kiss my cheek (the goddamn cheek!) but I held his hand.

"You don't have to go," I practically begged and he smiled at me.

"Goodbye cooper," he said politely and Cooper nodded." and you," he turned to me" meet me after the reaping and we can pick up where we stopped." he winked at me before leaving the house and me blushing like a tomato.

"oh…'we can pick up where we started'" he mimicked Kurt's voice" please don't do it here, I don't want or capable of watching you make out on the couch." He laughed and I threw the nearest pillow at him.

"Shut up!" I yelled and we both cracked up. The picture he took that day 9 years ago, was the one I was looking at right now, at the train to the Gleetol I was blushing slightly, Kurt already pulled away and looked at Cooper who was obviously happy with himself, that day was the last day I saw Kurt.

Those games kind of ruined my plans, I always thought that when I will be 18, I will take a train and go to the Gleetol to look for him. I know he was close to president Sue so he probably living in a nice place in the Gleetol or in a good district, writing a musical or designing his own fashion line…when I dream about the day I find him, there are a couple of scenarios that can happen when he opens me the door, the first is: he says he missed me and that he never stopped loving me, we get back together. The second (and the better) option: we meet half way because he went to find me too, we start living together. The best option is: when he sees me we are both speechless but he just gives me the kiss I was so longing for, and a year later we get married. Of course there are the bad options as well…the bad one: he doesn't remember my name, but when he does he says that nothing of what we had wasn't real. The worse one: he is dead. And the ones I usually wake us screaming when I have them (the worst ones), he is not the one opening the door for me, it's another guy. He is taller than me (everyone are taller than me) and have a beautiful hair (not Medusa's hair like mine) he hold in his arms a little boy or a girl that have Kurt's eyes. Then Kurt comes and by the look of his eyes I know that he does remember me, he just chooses not to and the door is closed in my face.

I will never know which one of those happen unless I will be the last one alive in this stupide game and it's pretty unlikeable so yeah, I will never know. And it made me feel even more pathetic. even though, deep inside me I knew that even if I will make it out alive, I would probably won't be sane, so I didn't know is I wanted to win.

"Blaine…?"I heard the only voice I have heard in the last 24 hours, Rachel.

"What?" I closed the clock so she wouldn't see the picture and looked back at her.

"The tape our mentor filmed is ready, are you coming to watch?"

"Sure." I said and we walked to wherever the TV was as watched out mentor appear on its screen.

A man, he looked about 40 years old, curly brown hair, blue eyes and a big smile. I realized who it was when I heard his voice…

"Hello, Blaine Anderson and Rachel berry, I'm-" Will Schuester, I thought at the exact time as he said his name. He was the one who won the 79th Glee Game, 30 years ago. He had a lover name Terri he met at the game and they fall in love. she was 14 years old and from district 6 and he was 12, when they were in the last 4 survivors she tried to kill him, she chased him in the arena for 5 days, until one of the most insane tributes of the game's history, lighted up a fire that burned everyone besides Will (he was too far) so he won. No one have seen him ever since, even the victory tour was cancelled that year, the whole country thought he committed suicide but I guess it was just a rumor because there he was!" and I will be your mentor for the 109th Glee Games. You interactions for now are…"he looked at the piece of paper he was holding and read(what was probably written there)"reach to the Gleetol, they will take you to your designers and I will be there to really meet you by the time you are ready" he said and smiled. He looked completely sane. The winners rarely stay sane." I wish you happy Glee Games." He said and the TV screen became black again. Rachel and I sat there in a complete silence for a few long minutes until she spoke up. She always had to speak…

"Do you have any idea who he is?" She asked and I nodded. Not everybody watched the games 5000 times like you, I thought to myself. After I explained it to her she looked at me with wide eyes." How do you know all that?"

"Well. I'm kind of a Glee Games addicted; I know most of the games by heart." I said and she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Are you that depressed?" she asked and I chuckled.

"It's not the depressed." I said "maybe a little, but it's mostly because of the fact that this way I get to know a lot of strategies and Gleetol tricks…I think it will be sort of helpful when I will be in the arena."

"but that's no gonna make you win…"she said and then a sly smile covered her face" what other tricks do you have in mind?"

"Oh no…I'm not gonna tell you all of my secrets."

"You are actually very nice Blaine, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what I did to you," she said and I nodded.

"That's fine Rachel, it's been 9 years, and they didn't kill me at the end so it's fine." I said and she looked down.

"But you didn't deserve this, you almost got killed because of me and Kurt has been taken away from you…."

"Life sucks." I agreed and we both were silence for a few more moments before she stood up and left to the room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

I heard someone running down the hall, then my door opened and Mercedes's voice said:

"We are here!" I pulled the blanked to cover my head. I hated waking up in the middle of the night, especially when someone else is the Couse.

"Would you do me the honor of turning off the lights?" I asked and she giggled.

"You can sleep later! We need to go meet our future fans!" she yelled in excitement and now my head was under the pillow while I desperately trying to block the sounds and coming back to sleep.

"They are not our fans; they are just excited to see us die…"

"Stop being so negative and get up! You don't want to get out of this train with your hair messed up don't you?"

"Fine…I will be ready in about 50 minutes…"I yawned.

"Honey, the train stops in 5 minutes," she said and I jumped right out of the bed and into the bathroom. About 6 minutes later I heard her voice again" come on Kurt you have to see this!" I pulled on my best smile and fixed my tie before stepping in front of the window. What I saw was amazing, Thousands of people waving hello to us, blowing kissing at the air and screaming\cheering at us. Mercedes and I waved back. We always knew one day we will be very famous and will be surrounded by adoring fans, we just thought it will be because of our talent and not because of those reasons…(you are so cute and we cannot wait to see you get murdered by people who used to be your friends while we eat popcorn…)

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

I looked at the mirror. After 3 hours of making me beautiful, the stylists finely left the room and left me and Rachel alone, waiting for our mentor. We both stared at the new us in the mirror. Rachel was dressed as a rock star, pink line in her hair and dark make up. I…was the complete opposed .I wore a dark blue blazer with blue and red tie and gray pants with black elegant hair was gelled and I had no idea what they tried to crate out of me. On my blazer there was mockingjays pin.

"Do you have any idea what am I supposed to be?" I asked Rachel.

"You dressed like one of the warblers," and before I could ask she answered "they were an a cappella group. Those were their uniform besides the fact that they wore warbler's pins and not mockingjays."

"I'm really going to miss those creatures." I said. Mockingjays were a normal thing back at district 10, you could meet them everywhere and singing with them was fun. Sadly I'm never going to be able to do it again.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"What do you think she is going to be like?" Mercedes asked me while we drove at the black windowed car, the same one that brought us here to get ready. We are dressed as if we are going to senior prom which I probably never going to have. Oh great…now I'm thinking about what if, and who am I going to take? I don't think Blaine will come all the way from district 10 only to go to prom with me…why was I thinking about him?!well…maybe it wasn't so bad thinking about you lost love that you never saw or talked to in 9 years and that you are never going to see again but you shouldn't care because you don't remember him because you have no memories…right?

"We are here, boo." I heard Mercedes and understood that I probably was lost in my own thoughts for a moment or two.

"Sorry, I was in another world, you were saying?" I said and sent her and apologetic smile.

"That's fine, I'm used to you doing that." he smiled at me and then a tracksuit guy opened my door and I came out of the car into the night. Then I saw her. Emma Pillsbury. She was weird, a sweater, cotton scarf, puffy ginger hair and she looked even cleaner than in the tape.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Mercedes walked toward her and offered her hand for a shake. Emma didn't take it.

"You too," her voice shake a little and she took a step back from us looking Disgusted. "This is your carriage, white horses which I arranged to get cleaned for 5 hours with electric toothbrushes, now it's safe to be 10 feet away from them." She said with her shaking voice.

"Are you serious?" I asked and I stopped laughing when I saw the look on her face.

"Hygiene is no laughing matter, I will tell you all about it in our time together." she smiled and I was scared.

"What about our game strategy?" I asked.

"Keep yourself clean. The arena is a very dirty place…"she said and her body shocked, a look of terror in her eyes.

"What else?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing." Emma answered simply and then turned to one of the tracksuits guys." take me to the closest shower. Now." She said and he nodded and they both walked away. Mercedes and I stood there with our eyes wide before saying together.

"We are doomed."

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hello, I'm Will Schuester." he said and I shook his far, no sign for insanity.

"I'm Rachel berry," Rachel said and shook his hand as well.

"I'm Blaine Anderson." I introduced myself to the smiling guy.

"That so nice to finally meet you," he said "I must say you two look very good together, we can work with that." he said the last part mostly to himself.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?" Rachel asked and he giggled.

"Well, to win this thing you need to be fast, strong and smart, but most of all, you need to get sponsors." he said and we both nodded in agreement." and maybe if we can sell you two as a couple, you will get a lot of money, people here on the Gleetol loves love stories, especially ones which ends with tragedy."

"I'm fine with it, if it will make me win." Rachel said and flipped her hair back.

"Well I'm not." I said and they both looked at me. I couldn't take the risk that Kurt will see me with somebody else on national television. Especially not with a girl. Particularly not with Rachel.

"We will talk about it in a second; we have more important things to do now." he said and pointed at our carriage." Climb on up, we are about to start. Remember, Make people love you, be confident, president sue said this game is going to be different so whatever changes you need to look like nothing bother you and everything is fine. Understood?" he said and we nodded. "You guys look amazing." he said impressed and we smiled." Now, we have 2 minutes to talk about your appearance." he said. "Maybe you can kiss at the end, people would love that…"

"I don't mean to be rude to any of you but I'm not doing anything that is going to make me and Rachel look like a couple." I said firmly. Will rolled his eyes.

"And why is that? Don't you want to win?" Will asked.

"Yeah I do but, I have been in love with someone for almost 12 years and I don't want to take the risk that he will see it and think I'm dating someone else and that I forgot about him."

"Wait a minute…you forgot about him…? You are gay?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah…does it make any difference?"

"Does you boyfriends currently living at district 10?"He continued interrogating me.

"No, I haven't seen him for 9 years."

"You were together ever since you were 6?"His smile grew wider.

"He was 6; I just had my 5th birthday when we started dating but we knew each other since forever….why do need to know?" I asked, really confused. He answered me after a few long seconds of thinking.

"We have to find that boy."

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mercedes and I were on the carriage .tracksuits guys were whispering all around us. The carriage that was in front of us was district 1's; when I looked at the tributes on it I was really unhappy because I knew one of them. Quinn Fabray. her beautiful blonde hair was short now, I guess she cut it off since the last time I saw her, she was wearing a golden some kind of cat suit and on her face there was a golden tattoo that says 'district 1' in curly handwriting, I really hoped it wasn't permanent... the last time I saw her was last summer, she came to visit her daughter. She gave birth to her while she was 16 and she came visit every year ever since. This game just becomes worse Couse I need to kill her as well. Next to her, in a matching outfit, was a boy (who looked like he is 30(I know it wasn't possible but still!)) he had black Mohawk which was probably supposed to make him look tougher but he doesn't fool me. Behind our carriage there were the district 3 tributes, a very tall boy and a blonde girl (kid of tall herself) both of then covered in black powder or paint, their hairs standing in the air with the same black thing, The concept was probably that they were electrified since district 3 was the one that produce the electricity for the entire country. Both of them were staring with blank eyes at some point in the sky. I could see the carriages of district's 4 and 5, district 4 wore swimsuits made out of seaweeds and were 2 sizes smaller then they should have been. Wasn't a pretty sight for me, especially because another familiar person was on that carriage, Tina Cohen Chang. District 5 tributes were dressed as waitress. We waited for a few minutes until we got our Kew and the carriages started moving. I heard screaming, cheering, applause and a few more familiar sounds from the moment Mercedes and I left the confident, I thought to myself and took a deep breath, you can do this. I looked at Mercedes that looked completely comfortable, waving and catching kisses from the crowed.

"I'm about to faint," Mercedes whispered and I laughed, even Mercedes is nervous…I waved back to the screaming people. All of the carriages stopped in a moon shape in front of a tall blond annoying woman name Sue Sylvester. She haven't changed at all in the 9 years that past since the last time I saw her, the same short blonde hair, mean blue eyes and thin lips. There she was, the president of the Gleetol wearing blue tracksuit dress .she raised her right hand and everyone became quit. Then, she spoke...

"Hello people of Gleenem, I'm President Sue Sylvester, and I'm here at this boring pathetic ceremony to tell you that in the next Glee Game, things are going to change a bit. the first change is that we are going to make a behind the scenes reality show called 'the glee club' that is going to air tomorrow at ., so tributes, don't let the cameras disturbed you, just act like they are not there….the second and more important announcement will be said in 3 days, one day before you enter the arena." she said and the crowd cheered in excitement. I wasn't in love with the idea…not only I had to spend 2 weeks in the horrible place called the arena and kill Quinn, Tina and Mercedes ,now, I can't even go the restroom without the whole country knowing about it. "May the odds be ever in your favor," she said and then added "nice to see you again porcelain. you too, young Burt Reynolds," she said and disappeared. Young Burt Reynolds. That sounded extremely familiar. I remembered a spring day, around noon, in our back yard, my mom sat on a chair drinking coffee with sue Sylvester who came to visit us that day, me and Blaine were playing together, I was about 6, I didn't really heard what they were talking about but I heard them saying porcelain and young Burt Reynolds a lot. I was porcelain so young Burt Reynolds had to be…

I looked around me and then (why was it happening to me?!) I saw him. The same dark brown curly hair that was gelled now, still shorter than me, and his eyes…those beautiful big golden hazel eyes that now were staring right back at me.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pale porcelain skin that won him that nickname, perfect wavy brown hair that now had gentle blond highlights in it, still taller than me (but it wasn't so bad)and the glasz eyes that I drowned in so many times was was Kurt. And he was standing right in front of me, looking at me with those dreamy eyes of his...what the hell I should do!?Do I need to ran and kiss him? Or let him come to me? Or ran and hide? Should I forget about it? Or-

"Blaine? Are you okay? You are staring at the guy from district 2,"rachel's voice me Shakes out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I know, I'm just…"I kept staring at Kurt who was still staring at me and I could see by the look on his eyes that something was wrong. What could have been wrong? Yeah…a lot of things…the first, we both were a few days away from potential death. The second, we are competing against each other and one of us (if not both of us) will be dead at the end. The third, it's been 9 years! What if he doesn't remember me? What if he doesn't love me anymore? One thing I knew for sure…it was the time to find out.


	4. let the training begin!

_**Chapter 3: let the trainings begin!**_

Finish talking already. Finish talking already. Finish talking already. Was all I could think about while Emma kept her promise and talked about hand sanitizer for about an hour. I couldn't wait to get out of there. I needed to see him. I didn't know why but I knew I just had to.

"Can I be excused? There is something I need to do," I asked Emma who simply smiled.

"absolutely not." she said in a nice voice" you got to know this stuff." She said and I rolled my eyes but before I could answer back, Mercedes helped me.

"Just let him go, Ms. P. I will help him catch up later," she winked at me.

"Well, if you promise to-"Emma started saying but I cut her off.

"Yeah I promise whatever! See ya at dinner boo!" I said and ran out of the room, but I stopped immediately. Where was I supposed to find Blaine? My brain didn't really worked, it still didn't recovered from the shock of seeing Blaine for the first time…I will start looking at the first floor, I thought but then remembered Blaine is from district 10 so he is at the last. I ran to the elevator.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Finish talking already. Finish talking already. Finish talking already. Was all I could think about while Mr. Schuester talked to Rachel about something I didn't care about.

"…I was a good singer myself but I had to stop because of what happened to me…I was elected to be a tribute for the 79th Glee Games…" I tried listening to him but I stopped again and got back to my own thoughts .this was the 5th time he told us that story…I had to get out of there. I had to see Kurt and talk to him. But where was he? Well, he was from district 2 which was very privileged so I should start with the last floor Couse that's the penthouse.

"Will, as interesting as this story is, I need to be somewhere else, can I please go?" I asked politely, trying to hide the fact that I was about to explode.

"Where else can you go? We are the only people you know here," Rachel said and Will nodded.

"It doesn't matter, can I go?" I practically was really weird doing that, our mentor is the one who is responsible for us at our time here in the Gleetol but it was still really weird asking him every time I needed to go somewhere…

"Fine, but don't go-"I couldn't hear the rest of the sentence because I was already running towards the elevator so I can reach to the last floor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

I was at the elevator, and it seemed like every second was an hour. Or a day. When the doors finally opened, I just ran outside, I didn't know where I was running to, I just ran.

"Blaine!" I called (or yelled)"Blaine!" I yelled again and I ran so fast without even looking until I hit something. Someone. "I'm so sorry;" I said when I saw we both were on the floor." I have to go," I said, I didn't even wanted to know who it was, I just wanted to get up and leave, but something stopped me… I heard him say my name.

"Kurt…?

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

_-9 seconds before the crash-_

Where was I running? What was I doing? I called Kurt's name a few times but nobody answered. Maybe he isn't here? I should get out of here, I shou-something cut my line of thoughts. Someone just ran into me. I was on the floor and I looked up.

"I'm so sorry, "he said. That voice sounded awfully familiar. "I have to go," he said quickly and when he tried to stand up and leave, I saw his face.

"Kurt…?"I said and he turned to me, our eyes met, and our mouths were slightly opened because of the shock.

"Blaine?" he said in a breath" is it really you?" he asked, a smile slowly appearing on his face, revealing he was happy to see me.

"Yes," I said quickly, smile covering my face and so does a couple of tears." yes Kurt, it's me." I said and the next thing I knew was that we were hugging tightly, just breathing heavily, trying to capture the moment. I missed him so much, we spend so many moments wrapped up in each other's arms like that…I was so happy. When we finally pulled back and our eyes met again, something that until now was impossible happened. Kurt kissed me. So sweet, so right, so worth the waiting...I was with my Kurt again, and I was not planning on ever letting him go...

Suddenly, he pulled away and when I opened my eyes to see what was wrong I saw that one of his hands was covering his mouth and tear stood in his eyes .I really hoped those were happy tears…

"I can't…"he whispered so quietly that I hardly hear.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, trying to get closer but when I reached out he went back.

"It's really complicated Blaine…is there any chance you are going to drop it?" he said avoiding from looking into my eyes. I raise an eyebrow." of course you can't," he sighed. "I really need to go, "he said but before he could get up I cough his arm.

"No you don't," I said seriously." I just got you back,"

"I can't Blaine." he said this in a way that only made more tears to fall down my face." I want to, but I can't. There are stuffs you don't know,"

"then tell me," I said, still holding his arms" just don't leave me again," I whispered and looked down. He sighed and grabbed my hand, standing up and pulling me after him.

"Let's go someplace privet, we can't talk in a hallway," Kurt said and sent me a small smile I was so grateful for.

"Would two of you get out of here? I can hear your whining all the way across the hall," I heard a voice coming up behind me but before I could see who it was, Kurt already pushed me to the opposite direction.

"We are very sorry; we will be out of your way in a second." Kurt apologized and I heard the door closed, not before I could see who it was. A 30 years old guy with a Mohawk. He looked kind of scary...

"You usually don't run away so easily," I whispered to Kurt who rolled his eyes.

"This was the boy from district 1, you really don't want to mess with him, not now anyway," he said and we entered the elevator where he pressed the 11 floor button.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Does this building even have 11 floors?

"To the roof, that's the only place with no people," he said simply and then I realized that our hands were still didn't seem like something was wrong at all. The view from the roof was mind blowing. The sunset began so the entire sky was orange and purple, the buildings looked like they are glowing, and kids were running back to their homes and the street lights were on.

"That's so beautiful," Kurt said and I couldn't resist but smile. It's not the only thing that's beautiful, was what I wanted to say but I didn't want to push too hard. Not yet.

"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" I said and he let go of my hand, walking towards the rail and leaning on it, staring at a distant point at the horizon. I walked closer to him.

"Do you remember us Blaine?" he asked, not looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, leaning on the rail next to him.

"The day we met, how we became boyfriends, the movies we watched, the places we went to together, the fights, the tears, and the happy fluffy moments?"

"Of course I do," I said and tried to find what his sad face expression was about.

He took a deep breath before saying "well, I don't."

"That's fine, it's been 9 years, and how can you remember everything…there a lot of days that I don't remember myself." I admitted but his face only became sadder.

"Not because of time Blaine…I got my memory deleted." he said and I frowned.

"It doesn't seem like that," I said." if you have no memory of our time together, how did you recognize me?"

"I don't know." he admitted and when I looked into his eyes I saw he said the truth." lately, my memory starts to recover, I don't know how or why but if someone remind me, the memory that they talked about just appear in my head." he explained and I nodded.

"So someone talked to you about me?" I was curious.

"kind of," he said and continued "Lolita, my adopting mother, she…when she came to say goodbye she told me that I had a boyfriend and that I came from district 10 and stuff…those two days been kind of shocking for me."

"I can tell, you look even paler than usual," I said and he punched me playfully on my arm. "But, what do you remember?"

"You, my mom, my dad, the house, and the day we fought because a girl was flirting with you-"

"She wasn't flirting with me," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"a few parts from the reaping day, the part where I got on the hovercraft with president Sue and reached to the Gleetol, the part where they almost cut of your tongue for dishonoring the president and I ran like crazy to ask Sue to tell them to stop-"I cut him off once more. I was shocked as well.

"It was because of you they stopped?" I asked unbelievably and he nodded.

"It was the least I could do, knowing that we are probably not going to see each other again, I needed you to be safe." he said and looked down. But I was even more surprised from what he just said.

"You knew you were going to leave and you didn't tell me?!"I almost yelled.

"I don't remember why I did it, I just did!" he said defensively "I'm sorry," he said and I raise an eyebrow.

"The great Kurt Hummel asking for my forgiveness, that's not a very common sight," I said in a cocky voice.

"Oh shut up," he said and I laughed. Our faces were very close now, he ran his fingers down my cheek and I couldn't resist closing the last few inches between us, our lips meeting once again. But yet again, one of us had to pull away, this time it was me.

"I'm sorry," I said but he shook his head.

"Don't, I wanted it just as much as you did," he said and I smiled.

"You did?" I sounded like a 5 year old.

"yeah…"he blushed." but I don't even know you, this doesn't make sense!" I knew that one thing that really annoyed Kurt was that something didn't make sense.

"What doesn't make sense to you?"

"that this," he pointed his finger between the two of us" feels so natural and good, even though we just met a few hours ago and even then we were just staring at each other and about to lose consciousness we still kissed twice and you are so sweet and nice and cute and it feels like we have been in love for years!" He said so fast that anyone who doesn't know Kurt would be very confused.

"that's okay," I said even if it wasn't" we will figure this out,"

"And how are we planning on doing that?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. I didn't really know what to answer. How do you go back to be a normal couple after you haven't seen each other in 9 years, one of you almost got killed and then almost had a nervous breakdown because somebody took the other one away to the Gleetol after he saved the other one and then got his memory deleted? "Well…?"

"Maybe you should get to know me, and I will get to know the new you?"

"That's a nice way to start," he said "there are a few things I would like to know," he admitted and I sent him a relaxing smile.

"So ask," and then the bombardment of questions began.

"What do you think about musicals?"

"Love them and hope to star in one in the future."

"Your favorite musical?"

"Wicked."

"Fashion taste?"

"Bow ties, polo shirts, cropped pants and I hate socks."

"Music taste?"

"Mostly old stuff including disco but I'm in love with lady gaga." I said and Kurt looked impressed. 'And with you', I wanted to add but I held my tongue.

"How many guys have you slept with?" Kurt asked seriously and I blushed and looked down.

"What?"

"You heard me; don't make me say it again," Kurt looked down. I just laughed." what is so funny?" he asked offended.

"Kurt, I just had my first kiss a few minutes ago…I was saving it for you…."I said blushing and Kurt hasn't seen that surprised.

"you are my kind of guy Blaine Anderson," he said and I smiled." apparently you always were," he added and I was on cloud 9.

"So how many guys have you slept with? You probably had a lot more options then me because district 2 is the gay district,"

"I just had my first kiss a few minutes ago, apparently I was saving it for you as well." he said and I was confused. How!?

"Wait…you are messing with me aren't you?" I asked and he looked offended.

"I will never joke about that thing,"

"But how? It's impossible,"

"it was just the fact that…every time I found a nice guy, some part inside of me screamed me to stop, and now I know why." he said and I blushed.

"So… what else would you like to know?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

I came back to my room about 3 hours later…only to see Mercedes sitting on my bed, her arms fold on her chest.

"You own me some explanations." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I really don't feel like talking, I had a very long day and all I want to do is take a nice shower and crawl into my bed." I said but I knew she wasn't going to leave me alone until she is going to get what she wants.

"Where have you been? You missed dinner and Emma is really mad at you, as far as I know she is crazy so she is capable of murdering you in your sleep,"

"She wouldn't, it will get her hands dirty." we both chuckled." Do you have any idea what happened to her that made her so crazy?"

"Nope, maybe your boyfriend knows," she said and I knew I reacted the exact opposite from what she expected.

"I'm sure he does, he knows all of the games, and I will ask him next time I see him."

"Aren't you supposed to say 'he is not my boyfriend'" she tried to mimic my voice.

"That would be a lie." I simply said, grabbed a towel and clean cloths and entered the bathroom.

"You just met him!" she said unbelievably.

"Right, but we never officially broke up,"

"Oh, so are you going to break up with him?" she asked and I didn't really knew." do you like him?"

"Of course I do, I just talked to him for 3 hours! He is everything I like in a guy, he is smart, funny, nice and he is so hot…"I had to admit." I don't know what to do Mercedes,"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" she asked me as I finished showering and put on the clean pajamas.

"Why aren't you?"

"Because you said you like him," she said and I could tell that she was raising her eyebrows at me.

"but…I'm confused…"I sighed and lay down on my bed." I need to sleep it off," I said.

"I understand, but you do know you can't be together, you know that." she said as she left my room, closing the door behind her, leaving me to think.

She was right of course, I and Blaine are entering the arena in 4 days and only one of us or none will make their way out. Whatever hope I had for us was shuddered at this moment. How am I supposed to win like that?!The trainings start tomorrow and I have nothing! No normal mentor, no brain that works(my brain was busy thinking about one hazel eyed boy)and I had no plan on how to get sponsored because Emma is certainly not gonna do that for me. I have a lot of stuff to do but first, I need to sleep a little.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

It took me awhile until I entered my room and fell on the bed with a smile in the size of the Pacific took me even longer to process what just happened. Kurt was here at the Gleetol, we been on the roof for about 3 hours, we kissed and everything would have been perfect if we weren't entering the arena in 4 days. I knew I could not expect Kurt to feel the same as I do, I knew we need to start over and fall in love all over again and I knew how hard this is going to be. But I was ready if Kurt was ready.

A few seconds before I fell asleep completely, I heard a knock on my door. Who could that be in that time of the night?

"What do you want?" I said, my head still buried in my pillow.

"Blaine, it's me." I heard Kurt's voice and immediately jumped from the bed (nearly falling on my face) and opened the door for him.

"What happened? Did somebody died?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"No. we need to talk."

"Come in," I said and closed the door behind Kurt who sat on my bed." What's wrong?" I sat next to him. Kurt didn't spoke for a few long moments." come on Kurt, the trainings start in 7 hours,"

"That's what I want to talk about," he said in a voice that I recognize from the times Kurt needed to do something he didn't wanted to do. That made me worried. I reached out of grab his hand but he pulled away." we both know we cannot be together Blaine, with those silly games ahead of us and the fact that we will be dead after their ending." he looked at me but I refused to look back.

"I know. I just hoped we can make the most out of the time we left." I whispered.

"That's what I thought as well but," he stopped.

"But what?" I pushed and he gave me the look of 'can I be honest with you' that I saw so many times before. "Just talk Kurt."

"I don't think I can handle have feelings for you and then see you die, I really can't." he admitted and I grabbed his hand, this time he didn't pulled away.

"We can just be friends you know," I said but he shook his head.

"No, I'm not afraid of developing feelings, I…I already have them," he admitted and blushed.

"So we already have nothing to lose, what the worst that could happen besides heartbreak?" I said and Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled.

"You are an idiot," he said and I smiled." I need to go to sleep," he said and stood up to leave my room." Good night,"

"Good night," I said and lay back on the bed. I closed my eyes when I heard the door closed. Only later I found out Kurt came back to give me a good night kiss.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

I could barely sleep that night, all I could think about was what was I doing? What was I feeling? How much time is this going to last? How long before something will make sense?

My day was not so special at first, at breakfast I sat at the career tributes table of course, with Tina Quinn Mercedes Puck (who is apparently the guy that me and Blaine saw yesterday) and Sebastian which I didn't particularly liked because he was staring at each man butt that was at the dining room. Luckily for me, Blaine hasn't got up from his chair until we left. The training center was amazing. Every weapon known to mankind was there, bayonets, swords, bows and arrows, axes, knives, spears, daggers, pitchforks, and a lot more…I couldn't wait to use those. Of course there were the less awesome parts like where they teach you how to light fire, or how to identify plants and stuff that I didn't need to learn (I didn't want to learn) and I immediately went to the arrows and targets. I picked out a silver bow and some random arrow from the large pile and stood in front of the target 15 meters away from me. After a quick preparation, I shot the arrow right above the heart of the target before it exploded to a thousand pieces. I was surprised of course because I haven't noticed that was a bomb arrow and because I was going for the heart and not the upper heart. Well, I didn't liked bows very much anyways. When I was about to shot again, this time with a normal arrow, 4 people entered the room, Rachel berry (I suddenly recognized her. What was she doing here?!)A young boy and a girl, and Blaine, looking handsome as always. I wanted to call him or ran and hug him but I knew I couldn't in order for my plan to work (as in order to survive as long as possible, I need to be a part of the career group that usually contains the winner. They stay next to the cornucopia and hunt the other tributes one by cruel as it can be, it was the way I'm going to win.), so I just sent him a smile when he looked at me, a smile that for the first and last time ever, wasn't returned. What was wrong? After a few missed shots which made me super angry, I decided to go to the knot station, where by coincidence, Blaine was. I sat next to him and he shift uncomfortably in his chair. I decided to hold my tongue .if Blaine didn't wanted to talk to me for a while it was okay, even though I wasn't so happy about it. We worked for about 15 minutes in silence, before our hands accidently brushed when we reached for the same rope and he pulled away like my hand was on fire.

"What got into you?" I whispered angrily and Blaine sighed.

"Not now." he said quickly, not even looking at me. "They will see." He whispered, so quietly that I barely heard it. I nodded and sighed in relief (Blaine didn't hate me!)This made Blaine smile. After learning a few more things that I didn't think was necessary, I went back to my room and had a quick shower. When I went out only a towel wrapped around my hips, I saw Blaine sitting on my bed, smirking when he saw me.

"Hey you," he said as I ran back to the bathroom, leaning on the close door. I heard Blaine laughing and I blushed even harder.

"That's not funny Blaine!" I yelled, embarrassed and then I heard a knock on the bathroom door." What do you want?" I said in a harsh tone, immediately regretting it. I hoped Blaine knew that I wasn't mad at him, we met yesterday and we weren't dating, and he already saw me Two-thirds naked. Are we going too fast or it's just me?

"You left your clothes on the bed…"he chuckled.

"Of course I did…"I sighed and opened the door slightly so he could give me the cloths before I closed it again." Thanks," I started to dress up. I came out and put the cloths at the Hamper not before pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"That's more like it, "he said and I chuckled and sat next to him.

"Now, would you mind explaining why you ignored me today?"

"It's all part of Will's plan," he said simply.

"Which is?"

"I don't really know, he want to somehow use our relationship to attract sponsors," he said and then added" not that we have a relationship," he said defensively but I sent him a calm smile.

"Yeah we do, we just haven't determined what kind or relationship it is," I said. After a few moments of silence I finally spoke." So why are you here? Don't tell me that seeing me in a towel was planned?"

"No. I just thought maybe we can hang out?" He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought people weren't supposed to know about us," I was a little confused.

"I know, but it's kind of hard to stay away from you now that I got you back…"he said quietly and I could see the blush find its way to his face. Darn the cuteness.

"That's fine, we used to date, wow that felt terrible saying that…"I had to admit.

"Luckily for us this is only temporary," Blaine said and I nodded, knowing it was true.

"Let's go to the movie room." I suddenly said, not knowing what I was trying to do "we can watch 'beauty and the beast', I know it's your favorite," Blaine raise an eyebrow at me.

"Like a date?"

"Like a date." I said and I saw Blaine was surprised by my confident.

"Fine," he said and I rolled my eyes at trying-to-be-hard-to-get Blaine.

"Great, I will just go change first," I said and got off the bed but Blaine caught my arm.

"No you are not, we don't have 5 hours. We need to go no so we can be alone and that nobody will see us." Blaine said and I knew he was right but I couldn't go out wearing t-shirt and sweatpants!

"It will be fast I promise," I begged but Blaine shook his head.

"Come on, we live here now, can't you walk around like that at your house?" he asked and took my hand, I sighed.

"Fine, let's go." I gave up and let Blaine drag me towards the movie room. We walked towards the elevator passing by some people and then they looked at me," I hate you," I whispered to Blaine who only smiled calmly at me.

"Sure you are," he said and I rolled my eyes .hoping nobody important will see us.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Until about half of the movie we were far away, softly singing with the characters, just like we used to when we were younger. We used to be at one of our rooms, cuddling, singing laughing (no matter what movie we watched) and falling asleep in each other's arms…I knew it will take a while before we get there again, I just thought it would take longer than a day because then I felt Kurt scooping closer.

"Come here," he whispered and I did, immediately calming. This was so familiar, the warmness, the slow breaths and heartbeat, I missed this so much." Can I ask you something?" Kurt whispered and I nodded. Trying to remember that moment." Would you be my boyfriend again?" my breath caught in my throat. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!

"Yes!" I yelled in excitement without noticing making Kurt laugh and pull me closer.

"You need to stop being so cute," he said, I smiled and snuggled even harder into my **boyfriend. **I was so happy that I couldn't stop myself from saying…

"I love you so much Kurt," I jumped away from Kurt in panic "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I just-"

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled and I went silent "relax, everything is fine,"

"No it's not, there is no possible way you can say it back, not now-"

"Shut up," he chuckled" it's okay," he said, taking my hands and pulling me into a passionate kiss. As of this moment, everything was right in my world.


	5. us against the world

**I do not own glee or the hunger games**

**And please review!**

_**Chapter 4: us against the world.**_

_"Shut up," he chuckled" it's okay," he said, taking my hands and pulling me into a passionate kiss. As of this moment, everything was right in my world._

…_._

But then came the next morning.

After the movie, Kurt and I got back each to his own room, and frankly everything was perfect, Kurt didn't freaked out when I told him I loved him, he asked me to be his boyfriend and I got to hear him sing the universe had to ruin everything. When I went out of my room to eat breakfast, I noticed something on my door step a second before I stepped on was a beautiful white rose with a note attached to it. I opened it up.

_"I remember it was your favorites flower…would you meet me today after mandatory training? Emma says she needs to talk to us both."_

I smiled at the note, I was happy and concerned. I loved my silly romantic Kurt, but I wonder why _his_ mentor wants to talk to _us_?

When I walked towards the dining room, I had a strong and strange feeling that everyone was staring at me. I knew I wasn't hallucinating when as I ate my apple and fought the urge to look for Kurt, Rachel told me:

"Why does everyone who is not a tribute is staring at you and Kurt?" She whispered and took a sip from her coffee. I looked up fast enough to see how about 20 pairs of eyes looked away from my direction and tried to look busy,5 more pair of eyes were still staring at me(just in a less obvious way) and the rest were staring at Kurt who was smiling and laughing with his friends. What was going on here?

It all becomes much, much worse when I entered the training center. All of the people that used to avoid looking at me Couse I wasn't interesting were now looking at me. What have I done? I walked to the furthest booth(the one where you learn how to light fire) in order for people to leave me alone but even then people reached out to me. The first was Rachel.

"So you found out why are they staring at you yet?" She said and sat next to me.

"Leave it, Rachel." I said, not even looking at her.

"Did you or didn't you?"

"I will second that question," I heard another voice I didn't recognize; I just knew she was one of the career tributes.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I tried to sound as polite as possible.

"The legendary Mercedes Jonas, singer, fashion icon and also your boyfriend's best friend," she smiled at me and I tried to sound as convincing as possible when I said:

"He is not my boyfriend." and then, the strangest thing happened. I could hear about 5 people whispering things like 'yeah…right' and 'sure you are.' In sarcastic voices .I didn't knew what interfered me more, the fact that they all eavesdropped on us or the fact that they were now whispering stuff I couldn't hear but were probably about me. I looked at Kurt but he didn't seemed bothered with anything." no I don't know why, but I would like to find out."

"Then do it and make sure telling," she said and walked back to her place next to Kurt. I needed some answers. But before I could do something, I noticed Will was next to me signals me to stand up. I did and Rachel stood up after me.

"What's wrong?" She asked him." We are in the middle of training,"

"You can go back to your business, I just need Blaine." He said and turned to me. "Bring your boyfriend and meet me outside in a minute."

"He is not my boyfriend," I defended and he just rolled his eyes at me.

"go." he ordered and walked out of the room. I took a deep breath and walked to Kurt's direction.

"You," I started, trying to sound as cold as possible when I turned to Kurt who talked to me in the bitchiest voice I ever heard coming from him.

"What do you want hobbit?" he turned to me and fold his arms over his chest.

"Somebody wants to talk to us outside, now." I said and he nodded.

"See ya later guys," he said and walked towards the door, I quickly followed. I waited for the door to close behind us and that we passed the tracksuits guys before whispering.

"You had to bring up the hobbit thing didn't you?" he just rolled his eyes but smiled, his hand slipped into mine.

"Sorry, I was in character," he apologized and I smiled at him too until we saw Will and Emma's (who was standing next to him) faces.

"We have something to talk to you about," Emma whispered." Follow us and don't drag any intention to yourself." she whispered once more and then Will and her turned around and walked down the hall and towards the next one and the next one until we reached an area in the building Kurt and I didn't recognized.

**'For mentors only!'**

A sign spared in front of us but neither Will nor Emma seemed to mind. Finally we reached to a short hallway with only 3 doors. Will told us to enter to the last room and we did, Emma locking the door behind us.

"What is so important?" I asked.

"And why do we need to come all the way here to hear it?" Kurt added.

"That's simple, we have no cameras here," Emma said.

"what we are about to tell you is top secret, we aren't really allowed to do it, but as your metros, we are supposed to do everything so you will win, so we thought we will make an exception." will said and pulled our attention toward the screen that was in the corner of the room.

"We want to show you a part from yesterday's 'The Glee Club' okay?" Emma said and Kurt and I nodded. Not really understanding what happening. The screen came to life, presenting us a very thinking-he-is-so-handsome Rod Remington and Andrea Carmichael.

_"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm Rod Remington,"_

_"And I'm Andrea Carmichael,"_

_"And welcome to another show of 'The Glee Club', the show that brings you everything you need to know of what is happening behind the scenes of this year's Glee Games. The tributes are only here for 2 days and still so much have happened."_

_"Our first topic is-"_ Will pressed fast forward in the remote controller.

"Aren't we supposed to watch this?" Kurt asked.

"Only what you need to see," Emma explained and everyone's intention was back on the TV screen again.

_"In the few minutes we left, there is the klaine riot everyone wants to hear more about,"_ what the hell is klaine thought and by the look on Kurt's face I could tell that he thought that too. My answer came quickly.

_"For the people who don't understand what we are talking about, klaine how we call our new favorite tribute couple, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, the male tributes from districts 2 and first saw their shocking meeting at the parade and then their 3 hour long talk on our roof-"_

_"All of their moments together available on our website," _

"I can't believe they let people watch this," Kurt said angry. I couldn't say anything Couse I was shocked and was busy imagining president Sue's head spinning on a stick.

"I know this is upsetting guys, but listen." Will ordered.

_"We all wanted to know what is really happening between them and now we got it, something happened only a few minutes ago in our movie room…"_

"Oh god no." Kurt said in terror, a second before our entire 'would you be my boyfriend' scene appeared on the screen. I buried my head in my hands in embarrassment.

"Please turn it off," I begged and Will did." what was that for?" I asked in frustration.

"You need to be happy about this; they are helping you get sponsors!" Emma cheered." I bet people were staring at you today?"

"Everybody was staring at us," Kurt corrected her." at Blaine mostly," he added and I looked at him confused." it's true," he said to me.

"That's because he is the miserable one," Will said.

"I'm not miserable," I defended.

"You are, you loved the same boy for 12 years, you haven't seen him for 9 years and you still love him and when you say it he doesn't say it back, of course you are miserable." Emma said and I saw Kurt looking away from me, I squeezed his hand.

"I told you people here love love stories, and your love story is the best from all the other we have this year." He said without thinking and I saw how Emma sent him a warning look.

"What other love stories?" I asked.

"We can't tell you, it's a-"Emma started saying but Kurt interrupted her.

"It doesn't matter, what I want to know is how our relationship is good in any way? We are two guys in case you forgot."

"Kurt's right, when we were at district 10,everywhere we went people Cursed us, threw stuff at us or beat us up…"I said and Kurt nodded.

"Well, it's not like that here in the Gleetol, look, I saw a lot of the comments on your videos, people here really love you," Will said and Emma nodded.

"They say you changed their life, that you are bringing them hope," Emma added. "Because everything is against you, Kurt doesn't remember anything, you are two guys, coming from opposites worlds and on top of all you are entering a Glee game!"

"So we are about to die and they love it, how is that going to help?" Kurt asked.

"Because you are not necessarily going to die," Will said and looked to the door.

"It's locked and there aren't so many people here anyway, we are safe." Emma said and Will sighed before turning to me and Kurt.

"this year, the Gleetol noticed that the people are starting to be more…rebellious...so they decided to give them more hope, good things and show them how nice they are…so in this year's games…we are going to have two winners." Both I and Kurt stared at him with shock for a few minutes, trying to take in the new information. Two winners. Both of us can go out alive after this.

"Really?" Kurt asked unbelievably and both of our mentors nodded. I on the other hand, couldn't talk at all. I had too many things going on in my head, both me and Kurt can live, that was good news but nobody can assure that is what going to happen so as hard as it was I tried not to get my hopes of us can die and then what will be with the other one? I don't know if I will be able to say goodbye to Kurt now when I finally got him back...I was lost in my own thoughts for a while, until I felt Kurt pulling me towards the exit.

"Thank you, for everything." Kurt said to Emma and Will who only smiled back and nodded. Kurt and I walked at the empty hall.

"Wake up!" I heard Kurt saying and woke up from the trance I was under.

"w-what?" I mumbled and Kurt stopped walking and stood in front of me.

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick? You haven't said a word and I had to drag you out of the room," he said in a worried voice and rests his hand on my forehead to check my temperature.

"I'm fine, I'm just…"I started saying but I sighed, not knowing what to say.

"What's going on?" he asked me in a soft voice, pulling me closer.

"Not now, I need to know what they said while I was day dreaming." I tried to change the subject.

"you didn't missed a lot, they said to show a lot of PDA in front of the cameras and make sure the other tributes know nothing, but when I told them that Rachel and Mercedes already know they said we need to tell them that everything was an act to get sponsors, but that's fine Couse we are not gonna do half of those stuff." Kurt said simply and I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not gonna look for a camera and then drag you into a fierce make out session in front of it!" Kurt said and blushed.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea…"I said and Kurt blushed redder. How cute can one person be?

"Enough with that, we have some serious things to do," Kurt said and grabbed my hand.

"Like what?"

"I think the training center is empty by now, so we can train. We need you to know how to fight until the games and one day is not a lot."

"I know how to fight," I said defensively.

"Sure you are," Kurt said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"I do!" I said in a surprisingly childish voice that made Kurt chuckled.

"So why aren't you training? I never saw you holding any weapon, let alone using one. The first day is going to be a blood bath, and I might not be able to protect you without it being obvious." Kurt said and I nodded.

"I know, but I have no choice, Will say we aren't supposed to show our strengths before the games." I said and Kurt sighed.

"what weapon do you use anyway?" he asked and I rubbed the back of my neck, not knowing what to answer." great…"Kurt sighed." you mentor apparently forgot the fact that you have to fight for your life in the Glee games, not only get sponsors."

"Well, we could have got a lot worse than that, Will and Emma must really want us to win if they are risking at telling and showing us things we are not supposed to know"

"Good point." Kurt said as we entered the training center after that people started at us all the way to here. "Come on. We don't have a lot of time before everyone will come back from lunch."

"Fine, what do we do first?" I said, ready to get my ass kicked.

"What weapon do you think is best for you?"

"I have no idea Kurt, on district 10 you don't have bows and arrows or bayonets or any of what we have here, if someone enter your house at midnight you just pick up the closest pan or guitar and go check what's wrong." I said and Kurt chuckled.

"So what are you good at?" Kurt asked and it took me a few seconds to answer.

"Everything that little people are usually good at, climbing, hiding, sneaking…"

"That's good; Couse you will have to stay really low at the games so the other tributes won't make you a target. Not an important one at least." Kurt said and walked to where all the battle weapons were." come on, let start."

"Are you sure we should do it now? What if somebody catches us?"

"come on, you are my boyfriend, only to get sponsors of course, so it's my job to help you, even if you can't win." he said and I smirked.

"how kind of you," I said and grabbed an ax from the wall and looked at Kurt with a sly smile." bring it on Hummel," I said in a teasing voice and Kurt smiled arrogantly. I was confident, which later appeared to be a very big mistake.

-Boom-

Kurt and I spent an hour at the dammed training center, trying to find a weapon for me to fight with, but nothing.

"Argh!" I fall on the ground once again, Kurt smirking above me.

"Maybe swords aren't your thing as well," he said, barely stopping himself from laughing. I rolled my eyes." we should try a shorter sword maybe," he said and offered me his hand.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" I asked, taking his hand and standing up, walking to put the sword back in its place.

"I wasn't even trying," Kurt said defensively and followed me.

"That's what you enjoyed it," I said and he smiled." It's hopeless, I will die at the first day anyway…."I said and Kurt sighed, walking closer to me and taking both of my hands in his own.

"First, nothing is hopeless. And second, you are not gonna die at the first day, or the second, or the third or any other day because I'm not gonna let you, we are going to win this thing and we will live long and happy life, both of us." He looked me so deep in the eyes that I couldn't do anything but nodded.

"I haven't tried the bows yet." I whispered and walked away from Kurt and picked out the closest bow, picked up an arrow from the large pile and stood in front of the human shaped target. I didn't really know what I'm doing so I tried to copy what I saw in movies.

"What are you doing?" Kurt stood behind me.

"Maybe I shouldn't fight face to face with someone, I can just climb a tree and shot who ever get close." I said and aimed the arrow one last time before hit the target.2 inches away from the heart. Neither Kurt nor I believed it.

"Are you sure it's your first time?" Kurt asked me and I nodded slowly." so let's check if it wasn't beginners luck," _he said and handed me another arrow." do it again," he ordered ad I took the arrow, this time aiming a little higher, hoping this one won't miss the target by too much. This time the arrow hit the heart._

_"Thoughts?" I asked, proud of myself._

_"Bows, it is." he said,__wrapped his arm around my waist and pressed a short soft kiss on my lips._

_"What was that for?" I whispered._

_"We are one step closer to winning; we only have two more things to do." He said simply._

_"Fighting till our death, and?" I asked and Kurt leaned closer to me so our lips were almost touching._

_"Getting a lot of sponsors…"he whispered and I closed the distance between us. With all the moving lips and heavy breathing I barely noticed the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway._

_"Did you hear that?" Kurt whispered and pulled away, stepping away from me._

_"Everyone coming back," I said._

_"I will see ya tomorrow okay? I can't go anywhere tonight or they will suspect." Kurt said and I nodded, running towards the other exit, closing the door behind me at the exact moment everybody else entered._

_That night it was even harder than usual to fall asleep, and I woke up_ about 10 times during that night. I couldn't stop thinking about what the hell am I doing? I wasn't ready to any of this, I had no idea how am I going to survive, or if I am gonna end up sane after this. I took a deep breath. I had to do it, tomorrow is the last day we have at the Gleetol, I just need to give a great interview, eat a lot, and get a good night sleep(that for me seemed like the hardest mission) and then comes the almost impossible part, winning a Glee game.


	6. last but not least

_**Chapter 5: last but not least.**_

The room was dark, my window was slightly open so the chilly summer breeze was blowing in, making some pretty scary noises for a boy my age who just had a nightmare. I was still sobbing once in a few moments, every time the memory of the nightmare found its way back to my mind. I heard my door opened quietly and jumped in terror.

"That's okay sweetie, it's Me." she said and I relaxed when I saw her face. She kneeled next to my bed and strokes my hair.

"Sorry I woke you, I tried falling back asleep but I can't…"I whispered and she sent me a smile.

"Don't be," she said "so you want me to stay here with you?" she asked and I nodded. She smiled and climbed up to my bed, I crawled into her lap and she ran her hands up and down my back.

"Did I wake daddy up too?" I asked and she chuckled.

"Nothing can wake your dad up," she said and we both laughed. I lift my head, my glasz eyes meeting hers as I said…

"Can you sing to me mommy?" I whispered, one of her hands was still stroking my hair while the other one hugged me tight.

"Of course…"she said and started singing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go__"_ she sang softly the song I heard so many times before.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone__"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight _her voice filled the room

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe, and… sound. _ She always that song to me when I was afraid, it always relaxed me for some reason. I felt how the sleep taking over me as she sang the second verse.

_Don't you dare look out your window!_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe, and…sound_. She finished the song and the last thing that happened before I completely drifted to sleep was he pressing a kiss to my hair and whispering.

"Good night sweetie," I heard my mother's voice but then it was gone. I couldn't feel her arms around me; I couldn't hear her heartbeats or breaths. I was back to reality, to the Gleetol, to the Glee games to the life that seemed more like a nightmare (if you forget the Blaine part of them). It was the first time I had that dream, I guess it was a memory and it did made me feel a lot better…I wish I remembered more about her. Today was my last day at the Gleetol and I had no idea what I'm side of me wanted to spend the rest of the day with Blaine and enjoy our time together but I knew I couldn't Couse I had a lot of things to do, I had the interviews, Blaine and I need to find a story to tell in them, we had to find our game strategy and still looked all smiling and happy in front of the cameras. I sighed in frustration. All I want is those games to be over already. After breakfast and ignoring how excited everybody were and how much Mercedes wanted to enter the arena, I said I'm going to pick an outfit for the interview and snuck into Blaine's room.

Blaine wasn't there; he was probably talking to Will or eating or something so I decided to wait for him. I looked around the room until something catches my wasn't something I remembered but still it felt so was a small photo, there was a curly haired boy who was probably Blaine, another boy with brown hair, blue eyed with freckles that was probably me, Blaine was blushing slightly, I was looking at a brown haired older boy who was obviously happy with himself. I didn't remember why but the photo made me smile.

"What are you doing?" I heard Blaine saying as he entered the room.

"Nothing!" I said innocently and Blaine smiled at me when he saw what I was looking at.

"Anything coming back?" he asked.

"no, it's just give me a happy feeling;" I said and then added." who is the hottie in the picture?" I asked and Blaine chuckled.

"The hottie is my brother Cooper," he said and I could feel my ears turning red.

"Sorry,"

"That's fine, you always thought he was attractive, I got used to it." He said simply.

"You are still my favorite," I said and he smiled.

"I better be," he warned and I chuckled." Why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with your friends?"

"I was with them, and right now I'm in my room planning my outfit. I came to see you of course but also so we could figure some stuff out."

"Like what?"

"What are we going to say at the interviews and what our strategy is?" I said and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to know what to do? Being a career tribute and all…"he asked and I chuckled.

"They don't teach us about this stuff, we learn how to fight and that's all. And even if I did know more about this then you, it wouldn't matter because we need to find some way to work for both of us." I said.

"You are going to stay with your friends' right?" he asked and I nodded. "So nobody can know we are together,"

"Rachel, Mercedes and the entire country knows, I think it's too late for that."

"but the tributes doesn't," he said." we need to do what Will and Emma said, tell Mercedes and Rachel everything was a trick to get sponsors and from what I know about Rachel and from what you told me about Mercedes they will spread the word."

"Fine, so I stay with the group and kill the other tributes, but about you?" I asked was hard to admit it even to myself that winning the games will not be as sweet if I lose Blaine along the was worthless actually, me staying alive and scarred for life, spending each day thinking how I let Blaine die…a shiver ran through my way I'm going to let that happen.

"I will find a way to survive, I will hide on the trees and wouldn't light fire if I'm too close to wherever you and you friends are and just….I don't know," he sighed." just make sure the savages stays away from me, I will stay low and kill who I can." He said and I knew he is trying to sound as strong as possible. We both know it's not gonna be easy.

"we can do this," I said and took his hand into mine." you and I, we have lots of sponsors and we are good fighters. We just need to be heartless and kill without even blinking." I said, trying to sound positive and Blaine just chuckled.

"And how are we going to do that?" He asked and raises an eyebrow.

"Mmmm….I don't really know." I admitted." We will just do it when we get there." I said and he nodded

"I guess we will," he agreed." but what about the interviews?" he asked.

"We say the truth," I said simply and Blaine's eyes widen.

"What!? That Puckerman guy is going to kill both of us!" Blaine said and I shook my head.

"It's all just an act remember? To get sponsors." I said simply.

"right," he said." so we go to talk to Mercedes and Rachel and telling them everything was a plot, we tell the truth at the interviews, and kill without mercy. Right?" He asked.

"Yes, and so everything work, we can't see each other or look at each other or anything. Until we win the games we are nothing." I said, trying to sound confident even though I was dying inside. Could see it was just as hard for me to say as it was hard for Blaine to hear." So we can be focused." I tried to use it as an excuse but I couldn't even fool myself. Blaine nodded and looks down. I felt tears rising in my eyes from all the stupide thoughts that ran through my head and just pulled Blaine into my arms, burying my head in his neck. Blaine hugged me back.

"I'm gonna miss you so much…"I could hear he hesitated before saying." I love you," I nodded and pulled away a little, just so I could kiss him. I felt really horrible about myself because I couldn't say it back yet but if you consider the fact we are dating for 3 days, I already felt too much for him. I tried telling him that in the kiss. It took us a while before we pulled back.

"What am I going to do without you?" I whispered, still breathless from the kiss.

"I ask myself the same question…"he whispered back, pressing our lips back to a short kiss." go…you need to talk to Mercedes and get ready. I will see you…later." I could just nod and release my hold on him, walking to the door, our eyes met for the last time. I left the room trying to fight the urge not to cry at the thought that this was the last time I see the boy I…loved.

I went to talk to Mercedes and it went pretty well, at least one thing work out for me. I went back to my room for a while, trying to get some sleep before the interviews but I ended up thinking instead. Since thinking always brought me down Couse there were not so many happy things in my life right now (besides Blaine of course),I cleared my head and took a deep breath. From now and on, all I have in my head is how to win, Blaine will find his way in this thing and win, I need to stop worrying about him and focused on myself, when we both crown as winners we can live happily ever after together, but I have to stay alive first. After dressing up, I walked up to the interviews stage, wearing my fabulous outfit, seeing people running back and forth, making sure everything was perfect for the big event and that nothing goes wrong. I saw some of the tributes getting ready from a far. I walked to where Mercedes stood but then felt someone pulling me and the next thing I heard was a door closing. I was about to scream but a hand covered my mouth.

"Be quiet, it's only me!" he said and I sighed in relief when I realized it was Blaine.

"You can't scare me like that!" I said and Blaine just rolled his eyes playfully.

"Well, I couldn't just approach you in front of everybody, right?" he asked and I stuck my tongue out at him, I hated when he was right.

"Well what was so important?" I asked and looked around the room; it looked more like a closet. With mops and buckets .a janitor closet. Just perfect….

"Emma asked if we talked to Mercedes and Rachel and wanted to know how it went," he said simply.

"How did it go for you? Rachel is pretty hard to fool from what I remember…" I said and he nodded in agreement.

"She is, but I guess she bought it, I can't be a pretty good actor if I want to." he said proudly and I rolled my eyes at him, making him smile." what about you?" he asked.

"Ahhh…"

**-Flashback-**

I walked in the long hallway that leads to Mercedes's room. I had no idea how am I going to lie to my best friend. And make her believe me. I knew it had to be done, nobody can know that Blaine and I are together, and that our relationship is real. I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door but I stopped because I heard something that…wasn't really pleasing to hear.

A moan.

I recognized it was Mercedes because all of the times I almost walked in on her and her boyfriend Shane back home. _Oh god no_. I didn't want to know what happened in that room so I just turned around to run away but I couldn't. I knew I had to talk to I turned back around and face the door, knocking twice.

"Mercedes?" I asked in the most innocence voice I could use." are you okay?" I pressed my ear against the door so I could hear what they were saying.

"Kurt?!What are you doing here?" Mercedes said in a surprisingly calm voice but I could hear her whispering." Be quiet, I will tell him to go!" She was probably talking to the other person that was with her in the room." listen Kurt, this isn't really a good time, could you come back later?" she said, this time I hear a little panic in her voice.

"We have interviews later, what happened?" I said in a worried voice, hoping Mercedes won't think I eavesdrop on her or something." Mercedes…? That's it, I'm coming in!" I threatened and Mercedes almost yelled.

"Wait! I will open up in a second!" I smiled satisfied. I heard her whisper again.

"Dress up! Quickly!"

"What should we do?!We are domed if he sees me!" I hear a male voice I didn't recognized.

"Under the bed! Don't. Make .a. sound. "She ordered and I hear her walking to the door. I stepped away, trying not to look like I just eavesdrop on my best friend having sex with some random Gleetol guy. _Oh…how am I ever gonna get that out of my head?!_The door opened. And there was Mercedes, blushing, messy hair, puffy lips but a smile covered her face.

"Hi," she said breathless.

"What happened to you? You look terrible…"I said and she rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, what do you need?"

"I wanted to tell you how Blaine and I fooled you and the other tributes but I guess it isn't a very good time…"I said and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused and I just had an evil smile on my face.

"Can we talk alone?" I asked politely.

"We are alone," she said in an innocence voice and flipped her hair.

"I mean without the 1993's Linda Evangelista who is hiding under your bed." I said and her eyes widen in surprise and glance under the bed at the blond boy who stared right back at her.

"How did you…?"She asked, not making eye contact with me.

"You two should be a little more quiet next time," I sent her a relaxing smile, assuring her everything was okay. She smiled back at me and turned to the other boy.

"Come on Sam, you can come out, I will see you after the interviews." she said and the boy crawled from under the bed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. When I looked a little bit closer at the boy I was shocked. He wasn't a random Gleetol guy, he was was the male tribute from district 5.

Mercedes waved goodbye at the boy who blow her a kiss in the air and then turned back to me, a smile still coverts her face." isn't he the cutest?" She asked dreamy. Personally I thought Blaine was much cuter.

"Would you mind explaining what that was?"

**-End of flashback-**

"So what did she tell you?" Blaine asked, listening carefully to the story. We both forgot what we talked about before.

"Apparently they knew each other online and fate brought them together, and she said that when he survives this thing she will break up with Shane and be with Sam." I explained and Blaine nodded.

"We have a lot of couples this year; Rachel told me there is something going on with her and the boy from district 3!"He said and my eyes widen in surprise.

"Are you serious?" I asked. We had 3 other couples already (Quinn and the boy who came with her (wonder what she is going to tell about Beth…) Rachel and the district 3 tribute and Mercedes and Sam)), 3 other love stories, and if love stories are what the sponsors like, Blaine and I need to become the cutest couple to ever walk the face of the earth.

"yep," he said." but what about Mercedes?"

"We talked and we decided that both of our secrets are safe with each other…"I said and Blaine's expression changed.

"What?!"He asked, frowning.

"We both had secrets, we both promised not to tell, we are even." I said.

"I heard you the first time," he said in an angry tone and I took a step back. What was he mad about?!

"Why are you so angry? I have done nothing wrong." I said, folding my arms over my chest.

"Yeah you did," he said, looking away from me.

"And what is that exactly? Fixing everything as I was supposed to do?" I said and he rolled his eyes at me.

"You…"he took a deep breath before continuing." Why do you have to be so innocence sometimes…."he sighed and I was confused.

"I am not innocence,"

"You don't get it! You cannot trust the other tributes,"

"She is my best friend!" I defended and Blaine sighed, clearly annoyed.

"That doesn't make her different! The first chance she get she is going to stick the nearest knife in your back!"

"She wouldn't! You don't know her! Just trust me on that, I know what I'm doing"

"But Will said-"he started to say but I cut him off.

"I don't care about Will; I trained for this for my entire life, unlike him."

"He won a Glee game in case you forgot," Blaine said.

"I had enough of this argument, just…do as I say and you stay alive." I said and Blaine raises an eyebrow at me.

"Fine, you are more than welcome to trust everybody and act like you know everything, I will win this by myself." he said and then I realized just how selfish, self-obsessed jerk I sounded. Blaine turned to the door and left. And I felt the most terrible feeling in the world. How could I say that, being so arrogant and making Blaine feel like he doesn't know anything and that I'm superior but I tried to push away everything so I can give an amazing took me a few minutes of deep breath before I came out, hoping nobody will notice I was gone in the first place. I need to get through the evening and then fix my relationship with Blaine.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

There I was, standing at the (almost) end of the tribute line behind the stage, in front of the stairs that led up to the big stage where Rod Remington sat ,smiling to the crowd of adoring Gleetol people while the Gleetol anthem played at the background. I was trying to forget everything that happened 15 minutes ago in the janitor closet, how arrogant apparently my boyfriend was and how useless I felt. Well I can think about that later. The anthem ended and the interviews began.

First was the boy from district 1, Noah 'puck' puckerman. He and Rod just talked about that he meant to be there and that he going to win and all that stuff….the interesting part came when….

"So puck, tell us about your relationship with Quinn Fabray, the girl who came with you here," rod asked, and Puck face expression changed even though he tried to still sound casual when he said…

"We are old friend with a long history."

"More the friends from what I heard, you two have a daughter together, is that true?" Rod asked and Puck nodded.

"Yeah, it wasn't my intention but you know, she was hot and I was hot, and that's just the way Puckerman rolls. You of all people should know," Puck said and the crowd laughed.

"Yes, yes I do." rod confirmed and winked to the audience. I started to worry. How Kurt and I, a couple of gay kids are supposed to compete against a couple with a child?! They are going to take all of our sponsors away.

The next tribute was, Quinn Fabray. She wore a long light-blue gown, and (as always) the audience was stunned from her beauty. Like a true gentleman, Rod stood up and escorted her to the chair, kissing her hand before sitting back and she thanked him with her heart melting smile.

"Before we start talking, may I just say that you are incredibly beautiful?" Rod said and Quinn smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said politely. they kept on talking about the games, and yes, Quinn was just another one who meant to be here and kill everyone so she end up being rich and famous.

"Before we let you go," Rod started saying." is there anything more you can tell us about you and Noah?" Quinn's smile winked for a split second before she spoke.

"I wanted to leave it all behind when I came here, but for you and those amazing people," she said and the crowd cheered." I guess I can share some secrets." she winked and Rod smiled in satisfaction.

"Well, we can't wait to hear…"Rod said and leaned closer." Where did you and Puck met?"

"We always know each other from school, we were both very popular, but it was sophomore year when he started to be a little more…directed." she chuckled to herself was sure the by now, half of the audience was in love with her. Awesome…

"And what do you mean by that?" Rod asked the question all of us wanted to know.

"Flirty jokes, sexting, all kind of suggestive comments…I was stupid to give in to that, but I did." She said.

"And then what?"

"While I was pregnant, he can deny it all he wants, he tried to get us back together." she said and all of the tributes looked at Puck who (I didn't thought it was possible) lightly blushed and looked away. I rolled my eyes playfully and turned back to Quinn.

"I love it." Rod said and they both stood up, shaking hands." Everyone gives it up for Miss Quinn Fabray!" the crowd yelled and cheered, Quinn got off the stage, sending a smirk to puck on her way. The next tribute walked on to the stage and a smile immediately appeared on my face. I had to delete it of course, but that didn't mean I can't stare at my gorgeous boyfriend. Kurt shook Rod's hand and on the chair in front of him, crossing his legs.

"For those of you, who don't know Kurt, he is our tribute from district 2 and his story touched a lot of the heart ere in the Gleetol. Would you like to tell us Kurt?" Rod asked, Kurt smiled and said.

"I'll love to," he said and the crowd went completely silence." I was born at district 10, and lived there until my mom died. Since my dad couldn't take care of me because he worked all day, I have been transferred to district 2 and got my memory deleted so I won't suffer from the whole thing." Kurt said and some of the woman in the crowed shed a tear.

"And what happened when you found out you were coming here?"

"I was scared." Kurt admitted something I toughed would never happen, Kurt was pretty sure of himself the last time we talked, what happened that now he is scared? "Mostly for my mom, we are pretty close and I didn't want her to panic." He said. If Kurt and I survive this, I really want to meet his mom.

"But when you got here, things become even more complicated." Rod said and Kurt nodded and smiled.

"Yes,"

"And why is that?" Rod asked even though everyone knew the answer.

"I met my 'lost love' after 9 years we haven't seen each other." Kurt said and I smiled when he said lost love.

"But you didn't remember him?" Rod asked and Kurt shook his head.

"I did, but I didn't remember almost anything from what we had. But we figure stuff out and we are boyfriends again."

"Oh, we know." Rod said in a sneaky voice and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Kurt asked surprised. I forgot what a good actor he could be.

"of course, you don't know that but Blaine and you are very popular here at the Gleetol, there aren't many people who didn't watched all of your sweet moments together and almost broke the replay button." everyone chuckled in agreement but I knew that Kurt was cursing each and every person who chuckled and telling them to just mind their own business." but still, some of them think you are faking it," Rod said and Kurt smiled.

"You are doomed," Rachel said from behind me and I tried to sound nervous when I said.

"Yeah, we are."

"Why would they think that?" Kurt asked.

"Well, you knew each other for a day and then became boyfriends the next, usually it takes longer."

"I know it doesn't make sense to me either, but love will always find a way and there is no way to stop it." Kurt said and I heard all the sighs in the audience.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

After Rod and I shook hands, I went off the stage, not looking at Blaine when I passed by him, not wanting the tributes to think everything that I said on the stage was real.

I was supposed to go to my room and get a good night sleep before tomorrow but I wanted to see Blaine's interview so I stayed.

Mercedes kept talking about how amazing she is with her sassy fingers in the air. She didn't mention Sam at all. Strange, I thought she will want to use it to get sponsors…

Both of the district 3 tributes weren't very intelligent, mostly the girl whose name was Brittany. The boy named Finn said he might have found love because of those games and it's a bummer that they can't be together; he didn't say who she was. When he said it I could see Rod almost exploded, I forgot that Blaine and I are the only tributes who know about the two winners we can have this year.

Then came Sebastian, who-as I always knew- was a man whore, and wasn't afraid to show it. After him came Tina, shy and sweet as always, but she surprised me when she said "I'm just happy that I have opportunity to shine."

The boy from district 5, Sam, had a pretty interesting story, apparently he worked for a striper in one of the clubs at district 5, since his dad got fired and he had to do it in order for his family not to starve (which sound weird to me, since district 5 is where the food comes from…)

The tribute from district 8 was very…scary. The girl, Santana, didn't stop humiliating Rod during her interview, making everyone (including me) laugh.

As the interviews came to a close, I found 5 couples, each has their own unique story, each of them is touching, each of them wants exactly what me and Blaine want and I knew they are gonna fight just as hard as us. That made me really worried.

Them, finally, Blaine walked to the stage, looking more handsome the ever, his eyes shining at the cameras flashes. The crowd cheered and Blaine waved at them, acting like a tribute. He sat in the chair in front of Rod.

"It's so nice to finally meet you in person," Rod said and Blaine had that charming smile of his, covering his face.

"You too, I still can't believe I'm actually here," he said.

"Tell me Blaine, how do you feel about entering the arena tomorrow?" Rod asked.

"Mostly terrified, but I'm going to do my best to win."

"I wouldn't worry if I was you," Rod said and whined, not caring exposing the fact that he have a secret nobody knows." so, we asked Kurt about your relationship, but we will like to hear your side, how does it feel finally getting him back and losing him so quickly?" nobody normal would notice except for the people who really know Blaine that Rod hit a sensitive point. I think that if Rod would have asked me that question, I would probably break down and cry.

"It feels terrible of course, but this is just how things are, whatever happens, everyone will adapt to it." Blaine said." I'm just hoping Kurt and I will make the best from the few hours we left together."

"We all hope so too." Rod agreed." is there anything you would like to say to Kurt before you entering the arena?" Rod asked and I listened more carefully.

"That he needs to be even stronger than usual... that I trust him to make the right choices, and just…"Blaine bit his lower lip and then said." That I love him." He said and a lot of aw calls came from the audience, just like in the most romantic moments in life. I love you too; I thought and wished I could say it out loud. I knew it wouldn't be that easy of course, Blaine was my first everything, my first kiss, the first guy I felt something real for…I had not the slightest idea what I was doing .how do you supposed to say to a guy you love him? I knew it's supposed to be the easiest thing in the world because Blaine already said it to me before but I didn't felt easy at all. While I was lost in my own thoughts, Blaine already came of the stage and disappeared out of my sight. I looked around but still couldn't see him. I wanted to leave but I didn't want people to think I stayed just to watch Blaine's interview, so I stayed. Rachel's interview began. I still haven't decided if I hate the girl or not, considering the fact she almost got Blaine killed, if he forgave her then I should too, but maybe it would be easier to kill her if I didn't?

Thanks to the fact Rachel can't keep her mouth shut, I found out who the guy from district 3 was talking about. She was so proud to finally have a boyfriend and kept talking about it .she had to be a very lonely girl. She was very confident of course, saying she had a pretty good chance of winning, when Rod asked her what her motivation was she said that she fight hard so the world won't have to lose someone as talented as her.

When her interview was over and she walked off the stage, Rod got up from his chair to close the interviews.

"An interesting group don't you think?" He asked and the crowd approved." It seems like all of them have something they want so desperately," Rod continued and I could feel the entire country lean over in their chairs\couches." and our generous president Sue Sylvester and amazing game maker Roz Washington, decided to give it to them." Rod said, and as someone who already knew it, I looked around to see everyone else face expression, most of them seen excited, some looked nervous and there was that someone (called Blaine Anderson) who wasn't even there." so, I hereby announce, that the 109th annual Glee games are going to have…two winners." Rod said calmly and everything was silence for a few moments before** everyone** started cheering, clapping, yelling and in Rachel's case, France kissing their freakishly tall boyfriend.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

After Rod and I shook hands, I went back to my room, took a hot bath, climbed into my bed and started the tradition of trying to fall asleep I predicted, it was even harder to fall asleep than usual. I felt terrible. Kurt had a point before, I really didn't have a clue what I was doing, the only thing I can help Kurt with is to get sponsors .that thought made me wonder what will happen if Kurt and I will win. I could think of two possibilities. The first, Kurt and I stay together, have happy life and a few kids, it doesn't matter where we live because we are together and that's all that matter to us. The second, we don't know what to do and then Kurt realized he didn't felt anything for me or that I find out that Kurt was just playing with me, then Kurt come back to district 2 and leave happily ever after with a blond guy with green eyes who is (of course) taller than me. I could feel how a tear made its way down my face. I rolled over, trying to find a more comfortable spot.

As I finally began to feel sleepy, I heard a knock on the door. I sighed and rolled over again, wishing the person who knocked will go away and leave me alone. But then I heard another knock. And another one. And another one. I sighed and walked to the door. I opened it slowly, half surprised to see Kurt standing there, wearing his pajamas, with a small smile on his face.

"I brought a peace offering," he said, rising the two coffee cups he held. I smiled and step aside, signing him to enter. I closed the door behind him and sat back down on the bed, Kurt was still standing.

"You can sit you know," I said and petted the spot next to me. Kurt decided to sit at the edge of the bed instead.

"I prepared a whole speech in my head but none of it wants to come out…"Kurt sighed and I smiled at him.

"Maybe you should try saying which coffee is mine?" I suggested and Kurt chuckled.

"Medium drip," he said and handed me one of the coffee cups. I took it.

"How did you know?" I was surprised, I didn't knew what coffee was when I was 8,how Kurt knew it's my favorite?

"You told me the first day we met, at the roof." He said and I nodded. We sat there for a while in a comfortable yet awkward silence. I almost finished my coffee when Kurt spoke.

"I'm sorry Blaine." Kurt said, his eyes locked with mine.

"You don't have to be-"I started to say but he cut me off.

"of course I do, I probably made you feel terrible, I-I'm just….so much happened to me this week, I came here, I started training, I had to accept the fact I'm being filmed 24 hours a day, I need to be perfect all the time to get sponsors ,I'm about to die and…I met you. And I have all those feelings for you that came from nowhere and only become stronger with every day passing, but it all seen like nothing because I had you, I forgot about all of the sadness and confusion when you were with me and it kills me thinking I hurt you. I was an idiot, and I'm sorry." By this point I already had tears in my eyes. I put my cup on the table and went to sit in front of Kurt, warping my arms around him; he buried his head in my shoulder.

"look at me," I pulled away, our faced still close." you don't have to apologize, I understand. I'm surprise some of us are still sane." I said and Kurt smiled." and you were kind of right, you know what you're doing; I should have listened to you and-"apparently Kurt love cutting me of because he did it again.

"No you didn't, we are done talking about it, and I'm the one who was wrong, stop arguing about it." Kurt said firmly and I laughed." What's so funny?" He asked.

"You are doing it again." I said and Kurt sighed when he realized he is acting like a-know-it-all.

"Sorry," he said and blushed a little.

"I forgive you," I said in a fake noble voice.

"So we are okay?"

"We are okay." I confirmed and kissed him. Even though it's only been 6 hours ago, I missed it so much.

"Blaine…?"Kurt pulled away and whispered.

"Hm..?"

"I didn't come here just to apologize," he said and I raised an eyebrow." I…I'm…I thought about it and…well I didn't really thought about it…I'm…just…it sort of came to me…and….argh!" Kurt mumbled uncomfortably and growled in frustration. I chuckled; Kurt was the cutest thing in the world when he was nervous.

"Kurt…just tell me, "I said and Kurt looked away." you don't need to be uncomfortable around me, you can tell me anything." I said and Kurt took my hands. Kurt sighed.

"This is so dam hard…."he admitted.

"What?" I asked. Kurt took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I actually realized this afternoon, before we fought and all that…I…"Kurt stopped and I squeezed his hand, telling him to go on. He took another deep breath before saying something I waited to hear him say again for 9 years.

"I...I love you."

"What?" I said unbelievably, Kurt frowned, probably that's not the reaction he expected to but I couldn't say anything else.

"I love you…?"He said again." I'm sorry it took me so lo-mff!"I cut him off by kissing him. I couldn't believe that this is really happening to me.

"Really?!"I asked in a high pitch voice, pressing thousands of short pecks on Kurt's lips. Kurt was laughing but I didn't care because I was over the moon. Kurt said he loved me and then he said it again!

"Yes!" Kurt said, still laughing." I love you Blaine Anderson! Kurt yelled and I joined his laughter, not sure I could be happier.

"I love you too! So, so much!" I said and warped my arms around his shoulders, he quickly hugged me back. We pulled back, smiling ,our faces still very wasn't a new thing, it didn't seemed special at all but it felt felt like we were seeing each other for the very first time. If you would have asked me a week ago if this is possible I would have say you were insane, but yet, here I the Gleetol, a few hours away from entering the arena and die, but I was all happy and smiling because I found Kurt again. I found the boy I loved and even thought everything, he loved me back, and everything was real.

Kurt's eyes met mine before our lips met again and everything disappeared. I forgot about everything, the games, the other tributes, my impending death and all of the other stuff, there was only Kurt and me, and nothing else mattered seemed like Kurt felt the same way because he never kissed me like that, so passionate, loving and sweet, a shiver ran troughed my body. We kissed for a long while before Kurt started kissing my neck, causing me to make noises I didn't know I could make .soon enough our shirts weren't there anymore, everything was a mix of hot kisses and touching hands, moans, groans and sighs, words of love and whispers, I never wanted it to end, feeling Kurt so close to me….but I couldn't.

"We need to stop," I manage to say after a long fight with myself. Kurt froze and pulled away as much as he could before I reached out to hold him in his place.

"Have I done something wrong?" He whispered so low I could burly hear.

"no ,no. everything was perfect I just…."here was the part where I got stuck .I couldn't tell Kurt the real reason because if I was wrong, he will never talk to me again .I couldn't give myself to Kurt completely because I was scared. Everything is too good to be true, the thoughts from before went to my mind again. I had to make sure that this was real, that it wasn't only for sponsors and all the crap, the Kurt I knew could never do this to me, he would never play with my feelings but what if he changed? Kurt is a career tribute, and they do anything to make sure they have the best chances of winning…what if Kurt was playing me? There was only one way to make sure. "I want us to wait….until we win the games." I said.

"Why?" he asked. I knew it was supposed to be the opposite, we were supposed to want to do it before the games, just in case…

"because…"I took a deep breath." I love you Kurt, I loved you for 12 years and if I'll lose you in the games ,it will be extremely hard to get over you and it will be impossible for me to get over you if we..."I explained and a small smile appeared on Kurt's face.

"Okay," he said and sat down, getting his shirt from where it was on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I need to go back before someone noticed I'm gone." Kurt said.

"Nobody will noticed, come here." I petted the place next to me and Kurt rolled his eyes. But he gave in and laid on the bed, I immediately snuggled closer to him and he laughed." so I like to cuddle, sue me." I said but Kurt pulled me tighter. I closed my eyes, relaxing into the touch. "Goodnight," I whispered.

"Love you," Kurt said in a sleepy voice.

"You too…" I whispered back. I fell asleep in a minute.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

I woke up by the sunlight coming from behind the close curtains; I remembered I was in the Gleetol because there were no birds singing outside. Today was the day. I looked around and was surprised to see this place wasn't my room, the sheets and the bed wasn't mine and nothing smelled like me, it had the very familiar scent called….Blaine. I smiled at last night's memories , finally becoming aware of the warm body who was lying half next to me and half on me, using my chest as a pillow .he was so beautiful, so peaceful that I almost couldn't wake him up. Almost. I ran my hand through his hair, and he hummed, smiling sleepily.

"Morning…"he said and cuddled even closer to me.

"Morning…"I agreed.

"I can get used to this,"

"So am I, but right now we have to wake up. It's a big day remember?" I said and he rolled away from me.

"I wish people will stop remind me…"he said and I chuckled.

"Well you don't have much of a choice here," I said and pulled the blacked off him and he shrank from the exposing to the chill air." Don't make me call Will," I warned and he sat up quickly.

"I'm good thanks," he said and stretched out. I smiled.

"I have to go," I said and both of our smiles almost disappeared completely.

"I know." he said quietly, not being sad about the fact that I leave this room but about the fact I might be leaving forever. I sat next to him on the bed, warping my arms around him and hug him tight.

"We need to be strong you know?" I asked and he nodded against my shoulder." we can't fall apart, it's too late for this now." I whispered and Blaine nodded again, tightening his hold on me. "We just need to do what we know and be the last to stand, that's it right? We can do it, can't we?" I asked and pulled away to look at Blaine's eyes.

"Yeah…maybe…."he said and I smiled, nodding.

"If you ask me, we have a really good chance, if you think about how awesome we are," I said and Blaine laughed.

"I will not argue with our awesomeness," he said and hugged me again." this is not goodbye right?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you," I whispered before our lips found their way to each other and we kissed. But as usual something had to happen; we heard a knock on the door and immediately pulled away.

"Blaine? Are you there?" It was Will's voice asking.

"Now I definitely got to go." I said and hopped of the bed, throwing Blaine his shirt as I walked to the door, opening it for Will.

"OH, hello Kurt." He was surprised to see me and I understood why. Ever since we decided to used 'Klaine' as our way to get sponsors, we need to tell him about everything we do so he can make sure we don't do nothing exaggerated, we didn't tell him everything and what we didn't tell him he probably saw at 'The Glee Club's website, but nobody needs to know that I spent the night at Blaine's room. Our not-yet-existing sex life were nobody's business.

"Good morning," I said politely.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and I smiled.

"Visiting my boyfriend," I said simply." but I was just leaving so he is all yours for now. "I said and stepped out of the room while Will came in to talk to Blaine. I wasn't curious about what they will talk about because I already knew, Will will tell him all the stuff he already knows, to run away from the cornucopia, find water and don't light fire. I had the slightest feeling I was ready for this thing but then something happened that made forget all about that feeling.

I was walking back to my room, when I heard a familiar voice talk to me.

"Had a nice night Hummel?"

"Yes, thanks for asking." I said and turned around to face my best friend." how was yours?"

"It's not funny Kurt, I was worried about you." she said and walked closer to me.

"Why? You know I'm not allowed to get out of the building where else was I supposed to be?"

"Not about that, we have been talking yesterday night, me, Quinn, Sebastian Tina and Puck, they are very angry Kurt." she said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why would they be?" I asked

"Puck tried to convince us no to trust you since you want Blaine to win as well so you will kill us in our sleep, destroy our food and all that stuff." she said and I nodded slowly.

"So?"

"So?!Things looks terrible for you, especially not when Puck finds out you spent the night at Blaine's room and tell everybody,"

"He can't prove it," I said quickly and Mercedes gave me her best diva look.

"He doesn't have to," she said." I would be very careful if I was you Kurt," she said and turned to walk away but turned back to add something." you know Puck aint gonna hesitate, he wouldn't blink before he kills you two."

"He wouldn't touch him, I won't let him." I said firmly.

"After they finish with Blaine they will come for you Kurt. And you know that you can't protect him." and with this she really walked away. I really hate to admit it but I knew she was right. If Puck Quinn and Sebastian will come after me, I wouldn't stand a chance; I didn't even want to think what happens to Blaine if they decide to come after him as well. And even if the others won't turn on me, how can I protect him when I'm not with him? When I can't see him or talk to him? When he is far away from me in the arena?

I tried to listen to my own words, I can't fall apart now. I just had to think positive, I'm going to win this games and introduce Blaine to my mother, I'm going to see her again, I'm going to design my own clothing line and be very famous, have everything I ever wanted and most importantly…I'm going to come back home.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

I really hated needles. So when a nurse stood in front of me telling me to lend my hand forward so she can inject my tracking device in, I was terrified. We were on our way to the arena, in some sort of flying machine I never heard of, all of the tributes were sitting in two lines, back to back and I didn't even cared to look who was sitting behind me, I was too frightened from the long needle. I looked around, seeing all of the tributes wearing the hideous cloths they gave us to wear (I didn't know how Kurt could even look at them), some of them were obviously in pain, and I had a pretty good idea why. I looked again at the inpatient nurse who was still waiting for my right hand. Then, I felt a familiar hand holding my left one, squeezing slightly to let me know it's okay, I let the nurse take my arm and looked away. I knew the hand because of how soft it was and how well it fitted into mine.

But a few seconds later the nurse was gone and so does Kurt's hand and I looked to see the device flashing from the inside of my was about 10 minutes until we landed, tracksuit guys came into the room we were in. we got our eyes covered with blind folds and led out of there, going under the arena.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

I was (again) lost in my own thoughts when I heard the familiar voice of the speaker says:' 5 minutes'.

How could this moment come to so fast?

Mercedes's words pierced through my head again _'you know you can't protect him'_ I couldn't bury the thought, being with the Career tributes and want to kill myself every time I hear a cannon, wishing I was with Blaine so I can tell if he was alive or not.

The second this thought came into my mind I left the room, avoiding some tracksuit guys that walked in the hall, and looked for where Blaine was. I didn't really know how long it took me to reach to the door that had the number '10' followed by the word 'male' on it. I didn't even bothered to knock, I just broke in. I saw Blaine standing back to me at first but he turned as I opened the door, surprised to see me there.

"Hey," I said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I needed to tell you about a change in plans," I said and closed the door behind me.

"4 minutes before the games begin? This is got to be good," he said and I smiled.

"It is," I confirmed." I want us to win this together," I said and he raised an eyebrow at me."I know what you think; we are already planning on wining together right?" I said and he nodded." so, I mean that we win together. Like, both of us, as a team, not me being with the killing gang but me being out there with you," I tried to explain but Blaine only stared at me. "Say something…?"

"Are you insane!?"Blaine burst out. That was not the reaction I was expecting." where is this coming from?!you can't do this!" he grabbed my shoulder and shook me dramatically showing me the fact that he watched too many movies in his life." You are not doing that!"

"Why not?!"I asked.

"Because!" he said, panic in his voice." where this idea came from?" he asked.

How was I supposed to explain that? I had too much to say, and I didn't had any time…I wasn't ready for this…I couldn't do it…why this had to happen to me?!

"Kurt…you are tearing up," Blaine said and pulled me out of thoughts, thankfully.

"I know," I said, not looking at him." I just…I don't want to feel so hopeless…"I felt Blaine's hands tighten around me shoulder.

"we all feel hopeless," he said and lift my head so our eyes met." but we have to be strong, remember?"

"I'm fine with the fact we all forced to enter the arena and fight to the death, I think I'm ready for that," I said." I just ….Mercedes told me that you will be one of the first people Puck will kill, and I just wouldn't be able to stay with them not knowing what happens with you…I want to be able to protect you, "I admitted and Blaine face expression changed a little.

"I can take care of myself," he said and I chuckled.

"I know, "I said." but I…what if you got killed? I don't know what I will do with myself," I said.

"You'll get along…"he said in the most distanced voice I ever heard coming out from him.

"No I won't," I said before I got the chance to think about it and Blaine looked at me again in a surprised expression.

"Of course you are," he said and I shook my head.

"No…do you remember what you told me yesterday? That I will be extremely hard for you to get over me? I feel the same Blaine…I don't know how or why, but I do. I know you only 4 days and I'm in love with you, I already can't imagine my life without you, I don't want to win all that money and fame if you are not there so I can share it with you, I want to introduce you to my mom, I want to meet cooper again and give him a death glare for ruining our first kiss, I want to get married one day and show all the homophobes who called us names when we were little, and I just can't handle the fact that I might not get all of that." I said quickly and finally looked at Blaine's eyes which were just as wet as mine were." I'm pouring my soul out and all you do is stare at me?" I said and Blaine chuckled.

"I can't let you do it, you can't risk yourself more than what you already are, "he said and I knew deep inside that he was right.

"but-"I started saying but he laid a finger above my lips.

"No but's. Now it's your turn to trust Me." he whispered. "I will let you know that I'm alive,"

"And you will call for help?" I asked.

"I will call for help." he said and I weakly smiled." we will be out of there before you notice, I promise." he whispered and I nodded slowly, can't control the urge to kiss him anymore. Our lips crushed together, both of us not wanting to think that despite everything we just said, this could be the last time we get to do this.

"I love you, don't you dare forget that, "I said against his lips and he nodded quickly.

"Not even if they erase my memory 1000 times," he whispered and I kissed him hard again. But as always, someone had to interfere.

"Kurt are you-oh," I heard Emma's voice as she entered the room, stopping when she saw what we were doing. She always had a problem with this stuff." well, I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but you have to go back to your room, you have less than two minutes," she said and I nodded. "So I have to ask you to come with me now,"

"I know, just one second," I asked and turned to Blaine, pressing our kiss for a short kiss I wished could last forever.

"Enough with that now," Emma said uncomfortably and I walked away from Blaine, out of the door, wiping away the tears that kept appearing in my eyes. Emma escorted me back to the room and I stepped into the tube that immediate closed behind me and started going up, higher and higher until I was on surface, inside of the arena.

We were standing on platforms in a half moon shape, right in front of the cornucopia. Quinn was on my right and Mercedes to my left ,the arena was kind of normal, a forest .this one was different because it had trees I never seen before ,very high ,thin, white with orange leafs, and incredibly thin branches, climbing them wasn't an option. a part of me started to worry about Blaine but I knew I would have time to do that later .I looked at the cornucopia and immediately smiled at what I saw .a bayonet that was just calling my name, waiting for me to take it ,tons of food(which made me a little upset because I might not lose the weight I was hoping to lose),all of the other tributes were already looking at stuff they would like to have for themselves and the people they would like to kill first. Quinn was looking at the girl from district 8, she was Latin with black hair and puffy lips, I recognized her from that one time she was flirting with Puck at the training center, I knew it made Quinn upset but I didn't think it would make Quinn want to kill her. Sebastian, as Puck's new mistress, was already looking at the victim he was ordered to kill and I was half surprised to see he was looking at Blaine. Blaine wasn't even paying intention to what was going on around him; he was staring at some point in front of him, stretched out, ready to run for his life any moment now. But the point he was staring at wasn't in the woods, it was somewhere inside of the cornucopia. He was looking at something I didn't see before…a bow. I smiled, if Blaine gets to that bow, things would be a little easier .but I can't let him try to get to it! Someone would kill him before he gets the chance….well, maybe I can help him a little. I was ready to run for the bow as well, only to make sure Blaine will get it, trying not to lean forward so Puck (who was glaring at me from time to time) wouldn't notice what I wanted to do. And then the countdown from 10 began.

**_10_**

Everything looked like it was taken from a movie. The sky were dark and covered with clouds, rain had already start pouring.

**_9_**

I felt my heart starting to beat faster. The air around me was getting thicker. My breaths were heavier.

**_8_**

I felt my body tense of the thought of what was about to happen .this is what I have been training for in the last 8 years.

**_7_**

I was about to become a killing machine and not even care about it until I'll lose my sanity completely.

**6**

I looked at the clock and took a deep breath .I wasn't ready at all .I wondered what I did to deserve this.

**5**

But then I remembered that without me coming here I would have never reunited with maybe this whole thing was for the best.

**4**

I had to considerate. I had to help Blaine get to the bow. And to some food. And to stop myself from wondering that much.

**3**

I took one last long deep breath and then everything became one big blare.

I heard a buzz and then we all flew off the platforms. All I can remember from the fight was me running towards the cornucopia, grabbing the bayonet and keep on running to the bow, grabbing it and the bag of arrows and finally looking around to find Blaine. He was running towards my direction, holding a blue bag but some tribute was chasing him too, ready to stab him with the knife he held. Oh no you won't. I waited just so he will be close enough; Blaine was already behind me before I skewered the boy right there. I turned around to look at Blaine, offering him the bow and arrows and he took them with shaking hands.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"You welcome," I whispered back and then Blaine's expression change and before I even noticed he shot an arrow in something behind me. I looked over and saw another dead tribute. She was holding a sword. She was probably about to kill me.

"Thanks," I said and the smallest smile appeared on Blaine's face.

"You welcome." He said. And I saw another tribute running toward us.

"Go now! You can't stay here," I said and was ready to kill someone again (okay I wasn't ready but I had to)

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked and I almost laughed.

"Of course I will! Just leave please!" I said and Blaine nodded fast before running away. I looked as he ran deeper and deeper into the woods, turning around before completely disappearing out of my sight.

"I love you," I mouthed and I just knew in my heart he was saying it back. That picture stayed in my head for the entire fight, how terrible and hopeless I felt when I saw my love disappearing into the forest.

**…..**

**So….that was it, all I wanted to say is that even if you didn't like this chapter I need you to review so I'll know how to fix stuff…you can review if you liked it too :)****  
**

**BTW-I know the fight was really weird, but I just needed them to fight over something…**


	7. without you I found what true love means

_**Chapter 6: without you I found what true love means.**_

I didn't know how much time has been since I last saw him but it felt like years. All of the other tributes were next to the pile of dead bodies, admiring the fact that they were the one doing it and that now they are one step closer to win. I looked at the pile once, only to make absolute sure that Blaine wasn't there, I found out that Tina was one of the dead people as well and apparently Puck was the one "accidently" killing her. I was hoping that there weren't more bodies in the forest, or at least, one that counted. Then, I heard the sound of a cannonball. Seven of them.

Seven dead people and thirteen left alive. Just as I was about to count how many people were in front of me, I heard was a soft very familiar melody…my mom's wasn't a person's voice, it was bird-like sound…mockingjays.

I had no idea how did I knew that, we didn't have mockingjays in district 2…but there were mockingjays in district 10. A new memory came up in my head.

There was the one time Blaine and I walked back home from school when we ran into two of the bullies who hated us the most, David Karofsky and his friend Azimio Adams.

"Hey fairies!" Was the only thing I heard before the familiar icy- liquid called slushie hit my face. I heard Blaine gasp next to me and they walked away laughing and high fiving each other. I immediately turned to Blaine who was still shocked.

"Blaine?" I stood in front of him, making sure he didn't have a stroke." are you okay?" I asked, opening my bag to grab the towel that was always there. I was very familiar with getting slushies to my face but Blaine wasn' fact, I thought this was his first when he didn't answer me; I was starting to feel scared." you will get used to it," I said softly, starting to wipe the ice off his face." How do you feel?" I asked, finally managing to pull Blaine back to the real world.

"My eyes are burning," he said in a small voice that simply broke my heart.

"I know," I said." It will stop in a couple of hours,"

"I really hate them," he said angrily." why do they have to be so…so…"he was struggling on finding the right word.

"don't let them upset you, in a few years we will be out of here and go live in a more glamorous and accepting place, like district 2 or the Gleetol." I said excitedly but Blaine's face expression didn't change.

"Why do we have to be the one's running away?" He asked.

"Don't look at this like that, we are just…"it was one of the very few times I didn't know what to say.

"Running away?" Blaine said and folded his arms over his chest." And what are you looking at?" Blaine said and made me noticed the black bird who landed next to us but now backed off.

"Don't, those birds are really cool. Watch," I said and softly sang a random tune. The bird looked at me for a second before repeating the tune and soon others joined it with a lovely harmony. That caused Blaine smile.

"At least birds don't hate us," he said and I sent him a smile, taking his hand into mine.

"Come on, we need to go clean ourselves up." I said and he nodded as we continued our way home.

So Blaine knew how to use mockingjays, and the song they sang was my mother's lullaby, it was impossible for the birds to know that song from the Gleetol, they would only repeat a beautiful melody and we all knew Blaine could sing amazingly so that was it….Blaine must be the one to sing it so he must be alive. I felt a smile finding its way up to my face as I laid back on the grass, feeling the rain sliding down my face. Usual it would make me angry that my hair is getting wet but I didn't care this time because Blaine was alive.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

I ran. I kept on running, as fast as I could, far from the other tributes, far away from Kurt as possible. I ran for about half an hour, thanking the bullies who chased me and improved my running skills. When I finally stopped to breath, all I saw around me were hundreds and hundreds of tall thin and white trees. Their branches were very thin but I knew I will manage to climb on them in some way or another. I grabbed my things and start climbing. For the first time in my life I thanked god for my size because it wasn't that hard climbing those trees as I thought it would be. I picked a little thicker branch and sat on it, and looked over my new view. The arena was huge, I could barely see the cornucopia and once in a little while I saw a tribute running in the woods. I tried to stay as quit as the forest was, as I went to look over my things. The bag I have managed to grab wasn't too big so I wasn't expecting to get a lot, it had a knife, a rope, a small bottle of water that was surprisingly full, a few Beef jerkies and a binocular. Why would they put it there?

The time went by slowly when I was by myself, I looked at the arena, trying to find water from above and look if any tributes were coming too close to me (the binoculars was very helpful with that).the river that went by the cornucopia was going dawn into the forest, beyond what I could see so I decided to wait until tomorrow to go look for ,I remembered I had to find a way to tell Kurt I was alive.

When I looked up, I found out I was actually in somebody else's house. Up above my head I saw a nest. Before I realized what it was, a familiar black bird landed on the branch next to looked at me with big black eyes which caused the memory of my first slushie experience come into my head and I smiled.

"Hello there little guy," I said softly and the bird backed off a little. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you," I killed enough for today, I thought and already felt the breakfast I didn't ate coming up my throat but then I heard it. A cannon. 7 of them. 7 dead people in less than an hour. I hated the feeling I had when I realized I killed one of them. But I did it because it was for Kurt safety. Kurt. I need to keep my promise and let him know I was alive. I looked at the mockingjay and it came to me. Something Kurt would recognize something that would tell him it was me. I took a deep breath before singing softly…

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going dawn_ I remembered all the times Kurt and I sang it together or all the times I sang it to him after his mom died when he cried himself to sleep in my arms.

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_ I looked at my little friend who was trying to catch up.

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe, and…sound._ I sang and the mockingjay blinked at me twice before opening his beak and sing. I heard a few others joining in and I smiled because I knew the sound was loud enough for Kurt to hear. I could just hope it worked.

I didn't even noticed when the night arrived, I was lost in my own world, but the sound of the Gleetol's anthem brought me back to reality. The seven people who died were the boy from 3, the girl from 4, the girl from 5, the boy from 6, the girl from 7 and the boy from district 8.

I decided to stay and sleep on the tree where nobody can find or reach to me. I put the bag and weapon on the nearest branch and used the knowledge I got in the training center to tie the rope to a strong branch and then tie myself to the tree so if I have to run away quickly (happened in too many Glee games) I can just untie myself and then slide all the long way down. I saw that everything was still and took one quick look at the arena to see if any tribute was near before I tried to get comfortable enough to sleep. I knew I had too, I have a big day tomorrow and it's not gonna be as easy as this one.

I woke up even before the sun did. The whole sky was colored in light blue and orange, I guess it was around 5 AM. I stretched out as much as I could without falling off the tree, untied the rope and put it back into my bag, pulling it (along with the bow and arrows) over my shoulder and slowly climbed back to the ground. As I was finally down, I took the bow and nocked an arrow in it, ready to shoot at any second.

Yesterday I saw there was a river coming from the cornucopia all the way to somewhere deep into the forest, so I just started walking deeper and deeper, hoping to find it soon. But I didn't. The sun was already passed the middle of the sky when my bottle emptied and it didn't felt like I was even close to find water. I walked for a while longer, my bow wasn't all stretched anymore and I was dragging my feet on the ground. There weren't so many trees at that part of the forest which made me think I'm only walking farther and farther from where the water was. I was starting to give up but then I saw something amazing. A was the first animal I saw in the arena (well, besides my little friend and his mockingjay gang.)And a spark of hope got into me I walked a little faster from then on, the rabbit must have drank from somewhere if it's still alive. I started to see more and more animals, little plants and bushes as I headed forward. I could already feel the taste in my mouth as my headache went stronger. Everything was almost spinning when I finally saw (well, heard) it. The sound of falling water. I tried to follow the sound for about half an hour until I reached to the waterfall. The next minute was vague. I ran to it, kneeled and drank as much as I could without choking myself. Sighing at the coldness and the relief that went through my I won't die from dehydration. Maybe. I kept on drinking and was in the middle of filling up my bottle when I heard cannon. Another person died. I didn't know there were mockingjays at that part of the arena, but it wouldn't kill me to try. I cleared my throat, knowing my voice would sound weird because the lack of water but I hoped it was good enough for the mockingjays.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

I waited for what seemed like a long moment before I heard mockingjays repeating after me. I turned to continue filling my bottle but I stopped halfway. I heard a sound coming from behind me. Oh please . .no!

I instantly put the bottle away and took my bow, pulling the arrow that was already there and turning to when the sound source was. There weren't many trees but still I didn't see anything (or anyone).

"Who's there?" I managed to ask in a shaking voice, trying to sound strong and not like I'm about to faint. But there was nothing. "Come out and fight!" I said more confident this time. But then I heard something that made me lower my bow in a few inches. A sob. I walked toward where the sob came from and I saw him. A little boy, looked like he was 10(I knew it wasn't possible.)He was dirty, blood stains on his face and cloths; one of his toes was out of his shoe. It's only been one day since the games started what could have happened to him that made him look that way? The little boy was sitting on the ground, his back pressed against the tree, his knees pressed to his chest while his head rest on them, his blond hair was a mess and tears were falling from his closed eyes. He didn't move, I could just hear the sobs he was trying to hold back. He opened his eyes for a second (they were light green) to look at me but then closed them much harder, his face looked like he was expecting pain. Why would he-_OH_. Poor little guy.

"Would you please do it fast?" I heard a small weak voice and I realized it was the boy speaking. I resist not laughing because it would probably scare the boy even more. I put my stuff on the ground and the boy shrank.

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered calmly, kneeling in front of the boy. He was curled up into a tiny ball, tears still falling from his eyes." I'm not gonna kill you I promise, I killed enough people in this game already." I said and the boy opened one hesitating eye and looked at me behind the hair that fall over his face.

"Really?" He asked. And I nodded, sending him a smile.

"What's your name?" I asked

"L-Louis." he whispered, now both of his eyes were looking at me. "From district 9."

"I'm Blaine," I said. "From district 10."

"I know who you are." Louis said." Everybody does." I didn't know if I should be worry or not.

"How come?" I asked and Louis smiled.

"You and your boyfriend drove the Gleetol crazy, most of the other tributes knew about the 'Klaine' riot as well." That was surprising. I thought the tributes weren't allowed to watch 'the glee club', how could they know about it. Louis answered my question without I even had to ask." you don't think your mentors were the only ones to ignore the president's orders?"

"Actually, I did." I had to admit." but...it's dangerous, if somebody had found out..."I shut myself us thinking I just admitted that Emma and Will showed me stuff they shouldn't have shown. How stupid can I be?!But on the other hand, Louis just did it himself.

"Don't you worry about the cameras, I was here for a while, and I took care of most of them." Louis said. I already liked this boy." nobody really cares about the Gleetol in our days, why do you think they done the two winners thing? They want to show that they are forgiving and stuff but it's not working so far."

"What do you mean?" I knew that the Gleetol wasn't in its best lately, people are starting to refuse orders and skip work sometimes and in extreme cased sometimes the peacekeepers disappear over the face of the earth without an explanation.

"When I got picked up, my mother said it's almost good that I'm leaving because a mutiny is about to start and maybe it's going to be safer inside of the arena." Louis said and I didn't really know how to react. I immediately thought about Cooper, if he is okay or is he even alive?" but I don't wanna talk about it, it's too depressing." Louise said and I smiled.

"You are right," I said and got up, Louis looking at me with questioning eyes." let's go get us dinner," for the first time, he smiled.

_-A few hours later-_

The sun was already down and a few stars were in the sky when Louis and I came back to the waterfall. I managed to hunt 2 rabbits and 3 squirrels and that was amazing considering the fact I never had to hunt before. And Louis, as being from the district that take care of plants found tons of bushes with berries we can eat, so he picked some and we brought it all back here. While he organized all the stuff I took my binocular and climbed on one of the trees to see what was going on. I couldn't see the cornucopia from there which was a very good thing because now we can light a small fire and cook. The closest tribute was very far that I could hardly see him, I think it was the guy from district 5,also known as Mercedes's boyfriend, and he was nothing to worry about Couse he was heading the opposite direction.

"We are good," I said when I was back on the ground.

"Yeah we are, we have ton of food," Louis said." Now we just need to find a way to cook it."

"We can light fire," I said." go find something we can light up and I will get everything ready." He nodded and walked away. I took the knife out of my bag and started to take off the skin from the animals.

About two hours later, we were sitting next to a small fire (it took us very long to lit up), each eating their meal in peace.

"Why do you sing that song?" Louis asked and I looked up raising an eyebrow.

"What song?"

"Earlier, when they shot the cannon, you started to sing and then the birds started to sing after you." He said and I nodded." Why are you doing it?"

"It's my way to tell Kurt that I'm fine." I said simply." Kurt is my boyfriend." I added and he nodded.

"Lily liked to sing as well," he said in a distant voice.

"Lily?" I asked and he had a sad smile on his face.

"She was the girl who came with Me." he said and I knew I hit a sore spot." she died yesterday; the guy from district 4 killed her. "He said and a tear shined in his eye." we were best friends; we planned on winning this..."

"You don't have to tell me…I understand-"

"No. I want to get this out." He breathed out." we both ran away from the cornucopia the second we heard the buzzer but he ran after us, when he eventually caught us, she told me to run away and I did. I heard her screaming but I couldn't get myself to run and help her." he said, the tears that stood in his eyes finally falling." When I heard the cannons I came back and saw her body, I could barely recognize her face. I stayed next to her until they picked up her body." he said and I couldn't feel more sorry for the little guy, I could only imagine how I would have felt if somebody would kill someone so important to me.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"I'm the one who needs to be sorry, it was my fault." he looked down, tears still running down his face.

"no it wasn't," I said firmly." even if you stayed, that wouldn't have helped her, and you both would have died at the end."

"I guess you are right but-"he didn't finished that sentence because now somebody else was speaking. Yelling.

"Brittany, wait! They will kill you!" It was a female voice begging. The next thing I heard was running sound. And it came closer and closer to us.

"What do we do?" Louis asked and looked at me, his half eaten bunny still in his hand.

"I'm hungry! Maybe they have some food to share with us!" this time it was a different female voice yelling, probably back at the other one.

"take the knife," I ordered and grabbed my bow as well, getting ready for then to arrive." don't be afraid." I said when I saw the look on his face." we will be alright," Louis nodded.

The people were coming closer, one of the voices begging the other to stop. A little part of me said that they won't be dangerous. Then when they finally reached to us…

The first person I saw was a tall blond blue eyed girl who looked at me with a huge smile.

"A dolphin!" she yelled. That was most serenely not what I was expecting to hear.

"What is she talking about?" I heard Louis asking me.

"I really don't know," I answered. I had no idea what to do with myself. Should I shot her? Should I grab Louis and ran away before the other girl get here? Should I –

"Hey, I'm Brittany!" She said in that innocence-child-like voice and came closer to us. Then I was really confused because she lowered my bow with her hand and hugged me. "It's so nice to finally meet a real dolphin!" She said excitedly and pulled away. Then her face expression changed for a second before she said." stop it Santana," I immediately turned around towards thee direction she looked at, only to see a girl (probably the one who was yelling for Brittany) only a second away from hitting me with a very large piece of wood.(I guess not everybody managed to take a proper weapon from the cornucopia).her face looked disappointed." he wasn't doing anything," Brittany said and the girl named Santana threw the wood on the ground.

"Come on Brittany lets go." she said and Brittany Frowned.

"But we only just got here," she said and folded her arms over her chest. I really didn't want to hear that argument; I just wanted both of them to leave before Santana regret not killing me and try again.

"And now we are leaving," Santana insisted, not taking her eyes away from me. They changed a look and Brittany sighed.

"fine." she said and grabbed Santana's hand. Sending a sad smiled to Louis. "It was nice meeting you both," I thought I was out of this strange scenario but then Louis spoke.

"Wait," he said. _Why would he do that?!_Brittany immediately stooped and turned around to look at him with eyes full of hope." you said you were hungry, right?" he asked and Brittany nodded. I heard Santana sighing and I wanted to sigh too because I already knew what was coming next." We have tons of food and the meat is fresh is its better be eaten soon so would you like to stay for dinner?" he asked quickly and I buried my face in my hand and sighed.

"Yes!" Brittany cheered. I was yelling all kinds of 'no's in my head but that wasn't helping. Brittany and Santana did stay with us. We cooked the rest of the food, Brittany ate happily mostly talking to Louis, I joined the conversion once in a while and Santana only spoke when Brittany turned to her, trying to include her as well (unsuccessfully).after we heard the Gleetol's anthem, seeing there was only one dead tribute today and finding out it was Rachel, Louis fell asleep and Brittany was practically half dead in Santana's arms who was playing with her blond hair. Santana and I sat in a complete silence for about 2 hours or so (couldn't fell asleep knowing she is watching me.)When she (surprisingly) spoke.

"I'm sorry about earlier, trying to kill you and all that," let along the fact that she was talking to me, she was also apologizing to me! _Was that even possible?_ "you two were very kind, sharing your food with us without a special reason." _Did I just hear a thank you?_

"Thank Louis, that was his idea." I said." though I don't see why he did, you aren't supposed to help people in a game like this. "It's because of your girlfriend." Santana chuckled and ran her hand through Brittany's hair once more, a kind smile over her face. Brittany was smiling in her sleep.

"she has that effect on people," the sight made me smile." one of the many reasons why I love her." she said." Usually it takes longer to people to realize we are together,"

"Well, you do look more like the head bitch cheerleader and her best friend." she now smiled at me.

"we are." she said." we actually met at cheerleading camp, she used to have a boyfriend but that didn't stopped me, we started dating by the end of that summer." she said proudly.

"She is very lucky to have you." I had to admit." I could only imagine what would have happened to her if she didn't have you here."

"You wouldn't have hurt her." She said and I smiled and nodded.

"That's true, but she could easily run to the cornucopia and nobody there would blink before he killed her." I said and she nodded." it must be hard." I said and she shook her head.

"No, she gives me everything back just by being there…to see the smile on her face worth it all you know?" she asked and I nodded, a dopey smile on my face as the thought of one Kurt Hummel went up in my head. _Of course I know_. "Oh right, you have that boyfriend of yours, Hummel."

_But the other tributes weren't supposed to know. First it's Louis and now Santana? Am I missing something? _Santana smiled when she saw the confused look on my face.

"You think your mentors were the only ones to show their tributes those glee club shows?" she asked.

"Yeah, maybe…"I said and rubbed the back of my neck." I just know it's prohibited so…"

"It is, but none of us really dig the Gleetol and want to follow their rules…"

"Well, it doesn't matter, as long as the career tributes won't find out…"I said as I was already starting to worry about Kurt.

"They won't, their mentors are ass kissers, and they wouldn't dare do something without the president's permission." Santana assure me and I sigh, she laughed.

"And what exactly is funny to you?" I asked, a little offended.

"You are not afraid for you, you immediately think of him," she said and I lowered my head." how long have you two been dating anyways?" She asked and I had to think for a moment before I answered.

"about…5 days…?" I said and she raised an eyebrow.

"You are kidding right?"

"Well…we sort of broke up when the Gleetol took him away and we got back together 5 days ago…."

"And that's what everybody are crazy for?" she asked, more herself than me and chuckled.

"So…why Brittany calls me a dolphin?" I asked and Santana laughed. We kept on talking until I told her to go to sleep. I stayed up to guard and only regretted it. Seeing Santana and Brittany all wrapped up in each other made me wish Kurt was here even more. Watching the dark night sky, knowing Kurt is watching them too from the other side of the arena wasn't helping. I wondered what was he doing or if he was thinking of me as well, if he misses me and if he is still sane…..but he was alive, I knew he was alive….and that was enough for me. For now.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

That night was even worse than usual. During the day, Mercedes Quinn and I were chasing down the girl from district 10 (that's how the girls called her so I played along), when we reached to her, I stayed at the side, not even watching as they killed her. Then I heard Blaine sing again(the only moment of happiness I got)it was the only time of the day to remind me that he was still there, watching the same sky I do, drinking the same water…that was the only thing to remind me why I am doing all of this for.

I was outside of the camp, guarding everything while the others were asleep or at least, I thought they were. I was looking at the moon which was full, just like it was yesterday (I guess it helps the dramatic affect that the game makers want the games to have.) then I heard a footstep that sounded dangerously close to me. I turned around, raising my bayonet and getting ready to kill whoever it was. I wasn't in a hurry to pull away when I saw it was Noah Puckerman. I smiled, even though his pitchfork was pressed against my chest not yet pricing through my skin because I looked up at his face and saw the look of an unexpected failure.

"Going for a late night walk?" I asked and he smiled.

"Something like that, I like to hunt at night."

"I thought it would take you more than 2 days before you try to commit suicide but it's fine with me," I said and he raised an eyebrow." I will try to make it as painless as possible." I said cockily smiling thinking I might enjoy this kill. I really forgot how Puck and I got to this point in the first place, I didn't remember what happened that made us hate each other so much, but I guess it was just the fact we all need sponsors and we all want to win so he might saw me as a threat.

"Same goes to you," he said and his smile turned into a smirk." And your little boyfriend." He said and his smirk turned even bigger. He just crossed the line. Now the Mohawk guy got to go." well not for him," he chuckled. _relax Kurt, you can't kill him yet, you need to wait_." the things I'm going to do to him…"_wait until more tributes are dead, then you can kill him and stab each and every part of his filthy body_." but I'm gonna keep you alive just so you can hear him scream and beg for me to stop the pain-"he didn't even got the chance to finish his empty promise because I was already attacking him. _Screw the agreement; he broke it first when he killed Tina_.

I stabbed once, hearing Puck moving on the hard ground, jumping to get away from my matter how much we tried we didn't hurt each other, the only victims were our cloths. I remembered what my mother said to me in the reaping day '_you can beat anyone from this district but you are going to fight against people from all of the other districts, how do you know they are not going to kill __**you**__?_' Maybe this time she had a point. But it seemed like Puck was getting tiered, there was my chance.

In one quick movement, I made Puck fall on the ground and kicked his pitchfork away and pointing my bayonet to his heart.

"Any last words Puckerman?" I asked smiling, getting ready to finally get rid of him but then somebody yelled.

"No! Please Kurt wait!" it was Quinn's voice. I didn't remove my eyes away from puck. "Wait!" she reached to us form wherever she was and rest her hand over my arm. "Don't do this,"

"Why? He was the one coming to kill me," I said and Quinn still didn't let go of my arm.

"That's still not a reason to kill him." she said and I tried my best not to laugh in both of their faces.

"So what is?"

"It doesn't matter, we all agreed to wait until there are 8 of us remain before we split, then you can try to kill him." she said. I didn't think I ever heard Quinn so scared and out of control.

"He was the one to break his promise, he killed Tina." I said. I didn't know why it was so important to her, she and Puck weren't together and for all I know they weren't even friends. All they had in common was Beth and she wasn't even theirs anymore. Why would she care so much if he is dead or not?

"It wasn't on purpose! It was in the hit of a battle." she protested.

"That's not an excuse," I said and pressed harder into Puck's chest making him whimper and Quinn to gasp near me.

"Fine then just…do that for me. please," I looked at her for the first time, there were tears in her eyes and she looked like I was a creature from the worst horror movie she ever seen." until we go our own ways," she said and the added with the most broken voice I have ever heard "please," I looked at her and puck one last time before I walked away without saying a word. I will get my chance of killing him at the end. I just now realized that puck did managed to hurt me, there was a long, not very deep cut all over my right cheek, blood was still slowly running dawn my face form it. I walked to the river and looked down to see the real damage .I looked terrible, pretty much as I felt, hoping the cut would heal until the next time I saw Blaine. I kneeled in front of the river and washed my face off.

Mercedes was the one to wake me us the next morning. We all sat and ate our breakfast, Sebastian and I stayed to guard while Puck Mercedes and Quinn went to kill another tribute. Only later I found out who it was.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

The morning went pretty well at first, Louis was the one who woke me up saying that another tribute died during the night, and I thanked him for telling me and started to sing with the mockingjays which caused Brittany and Santana to wake up. They yawned and spoke with each other before Santana pulled Brittany for a kiss, I looked away, knowing I'm blushing by now but it still didn't stop the sounds.

"Please guys stop, not in front of the kid." I said and Brittany chuckled before standing up and walking to the waterfall.

"Thanks Anderson thanks a lot." Santana said and I chuckled this time.

While everybody woke up and made breakfast, I took my Binocular and climbed up on the nearest tree to check what's happening in the arena. When I looked around, I was immediately regretting not climbing up there sooner because I wasn't ready at all to what I saw next. 3 running figures which I recognized almost immediately. Quinn Fabray, Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Mercedes Jones. They were very close to us, not more than 2 minutes away and I had a feeling that they knew it. Even if we were 4, we had no chance against those who trained for years in order to kill. I remembered that time at the training center when Kurt tried to teach me how to fight, no matter what I did, I found myself on the ground within 5 second and Kurt wasn't even trying. How am I going to stand and fight with someone who is really trying to kill me and have no intension of showing any mercy? I realized I was frozen for a few moments and almost fall of the tree as I tried to get down as fast as possible. I had no choice but to run for my life that was my only chance. But not before I warn them, I owned them at least that much.

"What happened to you?" Santana asked as I ran towards them, grabbing my bag and stuffing everything that was mine inside of it pulling it over my shoulder and looked for my bow so I can get out of there fast.

"Career tributes, 3 of them, they will be here any minute now." I said and for the first time I saw Santana scared.

"What should we do?" Louis asked, looking up at me. I bit my lower lip, not really knowing what to say. I didn't even have the chance to talk because Brittany was.

"Guys we really need to go!" that was the moment when I saw them. What really made me grab my feet and run was that cocky grin on Puck's face when he saw me. _Oh shit._

"Run!" I heard somebody yelling. I was in such a haze that I couldn't even say who was yelling. I immediately obeyed and started running deeper into the mind was blank as I ran but then I remembered that I left Louis behind. I looked back for the first time only to see there was no one behind me. I stayed in my place for a long moment before I heard a horrifying sound.

"Blaine!" sadly for me, I recognized it. The person who yelled was Louis." Blaine! Help me!" he screamed again and I started to run towards the sound, not really thinking too much about what if it is a trap or not.

It took me about a minute or less to reach to him, and then I froze. Louis was on the ground, shaking and screaming, Mercedes over him, slowly cutting every part of his body. I had no idea what to do. Mercedes was Kurt's best friend, how could I kill her? He would hate me forever and I couldn't have that. But I also couldn't let her torture Louis like that, it was obvious he would die from what she did to him already but that was no reason for him to suffer the excruciating pain.

At first, what happened next seemed like a dream, I pulled out an arrow and nocked it ,in order to kill Mercedes but somebody else already did. She fell on the ground next to Louis and I could see an arrow stuck in her back. When I looked up to see the shooter I was was Kurt.

I rubbed my eyes to make sure it wasn't a dream but the sight never changed. Same old beautiful Kurt only now his hair was messy, he had a long cut over his right cheek and a strange look in his eyes that I had never seen before (and to be honest, kind of scared me.)

Without knowing what's real, I ran to what used to be Louis, brushing away stray blond hair from his face. What he said about the career tributes was right, they do like to kill in the most painful and bloodful way possible because he looked just the way he described his friend . His face full of bruises and cuts that were already there along with the new ones he got from Mercedes, made him almost unrecognizable. He was barely breathing and I realized he was trying to say something I couldn't quite understand.

"Shh…it's okay." I said and a smile appeared on Louis's face. A cocky sarcastic one.

"I'm dying, I know." he said slowly, taking a deep breath once in two words.

"Of course you know," I said and smiled. Louis always knew everything.

"Blaine," he whispered." do your best to win okay?" he asked and I immediately nodded.

"I will," I promised." we will, "I mentioned Kurt(at the time I forgot he was there at all, watching the whole scene from the side probably trying to understand why I am so sad and on the verge of tears because of one little 12 year old.)

Louis nodded and smiled. That smiled stayed on his face even after he took his last breath. I stayed there next to him for a few moments but then I heard a cannon. I opened my mouth to sing (a reflex.) but then it hit me, Kurt was here.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

I let him stay next to the dying boy for a while, not wanting to interfere what seemed to be a very sad moment between the both of them. When we heard the cannon, Blaine almost began to cry as he opened his mouth (I think it was to sing (considering he sang that song every time a cannon was heard (I think it was for me (it had to be for me, right?)))I looked at him and finally he looked back. I almost forgot that warm feeling I had every time those golden pair of hazel eyes was looking at me. I smiled and to my surprise he didn't smile had to be the fact he just watched that kid die…I started to walk to him, slowly at first, watching how or if his face expressions changed.

As thought about it, it was nearly impossible for Blaine to lose his mind with only 3 days in the arena but still, I had to be careful(how do you know if someone is insane or not if he just sits there and stare at you?)

"Blaine?" I asked softly. It's me, Kurt. Remember me?" I asked and…he laughed shortly. Oh no…please don't tell me he lost it…

"I'm yet to go crazy, honey, if that's what you are trying to check," he said quietly and I sighed, walking a little faster to him and he stood up so we practically ran into each other's arms. "I missed you so much," he whispered against my shoulder and I smiled.

"It's only been 3 days," I said and I could swear that he rolled his eyes." And I missed you too." I had to admit." I have so much to tell you,"

"Me too, let's just…move. Before they get here." he said, the tributes need to stay away from the bodies when the Gleetol come to take them. I nodded and he took my hand, we continued are walk into the forest, Blaine was leading the way. We stopped for a moment when we heard another cannon. We looked at each other and Blaine frowned for some reason.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine," he said quickly." But what happened to you?" He said and I felt his finger gently touching the long cut I just now remembered I had.

"It's nothing; it will be gone by the time we are out of here."

"Who did this to you?" he said in a ton that revealed he was completely ignoring the last thing I said.

"It was Puck, he tried to kill me and I got hurt during the fight," I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Did you kill him?"

"No." Blaine chuckled and that was when I realized how disappointed I sounded.

"And why is that?" He asked and I sighed.

"Quinn came and begged me to let him go, and I did."

Blaine simply nodded.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"There's a waterfall nearby, there is nobody there unless Santana and Brittany are back so it should be good." he said and I was even more confused.

"Who are Brittany and Santana?" I asked and Blaine smiled.

"Let's just get there first okay? It's seems like the Gleetol want the sun to go down faster today so it would be dark soon," he said and I was so proud, Blaine is already a better player than me.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I said taking his hand again and we kept on our way to where ever that waterfall was.

We did walk to the waterfall, and whoever Brittany and Santana were, weren't anywhere to be found. Blaine and I cooked dinner in an almost complete silence, each minding his own business. When we sat next to the fire to eat, Blaine finally broke.

"Spill it all, now." he said.

"You will have to be more specific than that," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean, why are you here and not with the others? How the hell did you get another bow? And why are you smiling?" he asked and only then I realized I was in fact smiling.

"Well, if you want to know so badly…I found the bow deep inside the cornucopia," the others didn't take it because it's impossible to rip someone apart with arrows, I thought." I'm here because I didn't know what tribute they were after and when I found out, I had to know you are okay." I looked into his eyes and he smiled at me which only made my smile grow bigger." I'm just happy to see you…"I said and he took my hand. Those words weren't even starting to describe the way I felt.

"Me too, but you didn't have to leave because of me…I would have been fine, and now they will want to kill you too." he said and I chuckled.

"They always wanted to kill me, it doesn't really matter what I did." I said and took another bite from whatever meat I was eating." now you tell me something." I said and he nodded.

"Santana and Brittany are a lesbian couple I met, Brittany is really nice and friendly and Santana tried to kill me at first but they are great." he said, I wanted to ask about the fact somebody tried to kill him but I stopped myself, I have nothing to worry about it, he is alive and nothing seemed to be wrong with him.

"And the boy from earlier?" I asked quietly and the look in Blaine's eyes changed a bit which made me add" you don't have to tell me if it's t-"I was cut off by his short laugher.

"It's fine," he said." we need to be strong right?" he asked and I nodded in agreement." his name is Louis, district 9, we met yesterday afternoon when I first found this place, almost fainted from the lack of water…"he said, now he wasn't even looking at me, he looked into the dark night sky which had a full moon in it, again." he was hiding behind one of the trees, so scared. All shaking and sobbing because he felt responsible from his friend's death…it was heartbreaking." he said and from nowhere, a tear made it's way down his cheek. Without needing him to say anything I pulled him closer and hugged him, with the squirrels still in out hand and everything. He didn't need to say it for me to understand that somehow, in the short time they spent together, they made a special connection's. I sighed.

"Who make new friends in a Glee game?" I more said then asked.

"Silly me I guess." He whispered and that was the time we hear the familiar sound of the Gleetol's anthem.

The girl from district 6 (probably was the cannon I heard last night.)The girl from district 3(Blaine gasp when he saw her picture, then explained to me that was Brittany.)The boy from district 9 (Louis, Blaine hugged me tighter the whole 10 seconds his picture was in the sky, he almost break something.)And Mercedes._ Come on Kurt, not now_. I kept on returning in my head, reminding myself that there was no time to break down. Blaine kept on staring at the sky, where the pictures already fade away.

"Blaine?" I whispered and he seemed to get out of his trance.

"They are dead," he said." poor Santana. What happened? Now she-that was the Mohawk guy for sure! He was the one to kill her!" Blaine kept on mumbling stuff I couldn't understand even if he was saying them in a human speed (which he didn't.)

"Blaine!" I tried not to scream but at least it made him relax." I think you had enough for today." I said and he opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off." let's just go to sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, sleeping would be good, I guess." he agreed and I smiled.

Sadly, I was too hysterical to find Blaine before Puck, that I didn't take anything from the cornucopia besides the closest thing to me, the we had to sleep on the ground.

We were both lying there, facing the sky. _And there goes day number 3_, I thought a second before I fall asleep. Or at least, was about to, Blaine small voice woke me up to reality.

"Hey Kurt?" he whispered and I turned around at him, his eyes finding mine.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" he whispered, his hand cupping my cheek. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled before pressing our lips together into a soft was like every time I kissed him only ten times bigger and stronger, that kiss saying all the things we couldn't find the words to say, it seemed like the games or the distance could stop the fact that with every passing day, my feelings only becoming stronger and so does my will to get out of here and live my life already…with Blaine. We broke apart eventually and wished another goodnight; it really was a good night because…we spent all of it wrapped up in each other's arms.

…**.**

**Updates gonna be faster now because I finished it and I'm starting to work on a new story now, wish me luck! :3**

**And please review!**


	8. the picture changed

_**Chapter 7: the picture changed.**_

The next morning was the best I had at the arena so far, I woke up to see Kurt wasn't lying next to me as I expected but next to the fire, humming to himself a song I didn't recognized. I stretched still lying on the ground, thinking a few more minutes of sleep won't be so bad…I yawned and Kurt noticed I'm awake, he smiled.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." he said and I smiled, not opening my eyes, looking for something to snuggle with. Kurt laughed." come on, get up." he said.

"Why? We have nothing important to do…"I said and rolled over.

"This is where you got it wrong, darling." he said and I raised my eyebrows, eyes still closed.

"Just give me a minute…"I said and then I noticed something is different." What's that smell?"

"we got a parachute with breakfast," he said and I sat up, seeing the parachute next to was tied to an open picnic basket, I could see it had plates and a bottle of what seemed like orange juice and more stuff I couldn't see." we have to cook it but still," he said and then I saw what he was doing, he held a pan with eggs in it.

"You cooked us breakfast?" I asked sparingly.

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?" he asked, flipping the eggs over.

"Didn't know you can cook that's all," I said, making my way to the water to wash my face. Kurt chuckled but didn't say a the time I got back, Kurt already fixed everything. We didn't have anything to sit an eat on but still Kurt put the plates in some order, there were forks next to them and even a small vase with 3 flowers in it. The fire was gone and everything was perfect.

"Kurt…"I said and he smiled at me from where he was sitting on the ground next to the imaginary table.

"Do you like it?" he asked, his smile becoming a worried one.

"Of course, it's beautiful…"I sat down in front of him. I took my glass and raised it up in the air. "Cheers?" I offered and Kurt chuckled before raising his own glass as well.

"Cheers." he agreed. we ate, talking about things that for once, had nothing to do with the games, Kurt told me how it's like to live in district 2, I reminded him that he always wanted us to move there one day, I told him how much home changed since he was gone (I wanted to tell him about his dad but I figured it wasn't the right time.)And everything reminded me a lot of a…date.

"So what is the thing we have to do today?" I asked, taking another bite from my delicious omelet.

"Killing Puck," he said simply but I almost choked.

"What?" I asked and Kurt hummed, again, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"don't be hysterical, Puck always go to the camp at the end of the day and he wake up in about 9 so I would say we have at least 3 hours before he gets here,"

"And how is that helping?" I asked, feeling like a complete idiot for not realizing what was supposed to be right in front of me.

"because we can get ready for them." he said and I nodded." we also know he will bring Sebastian along." he said.

"And how the hell are we supposed to kill them? I have no chance against any of them and you can't take them both by yourself." I said and Kurt nodded, thinking for a moment before answering.

"You can hide and shot Sebastian when he gets to you, like hunting an animal. Leave Puckerman to me." he said the look in his eyes change to a hateful one for a second before it comes back to normal.

"I can hide on one of the trees; I will shoot him when he gets close enough. He won't be able to hurt me because he can't climb and you and I are the only ones who have bows so…"I then released I was saying out loud what I thought I was saying in my mind, Kurt seemed like he was in a complete shock." I should have shut up, right?" I said, rubbing the back of my neck when Kurt spoke.

"no, no. it's actually a good point…I…I didn't think about it," he admitted, and then his face expression changed once more." I didn't know you could climb on the trees, it looks nearly impossible…"he said and I smiled shyly. "Then we are good," he said and then added." do you have another weapon perhaps? I don't think I can't fight with Puck with a bow and I don't want to fight barehanded." I immediately nodded, remembering I had more things in my bag besides the binocular.

"I have a knife if it helps," I said, Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that will do." He said, taking another sip from his juice." now, let's finish up. We have people to kill."

It didn't take us very long to get ready and figure out how we want to do the thing we had to do. We lighted up the fire again, just to tell them where to go, we didn't have much things to hide except my bag and the other bow, I put it in the small cave that was behind the waterfall where no one can see it, only taking my bow and binocular up to one of the trees with me. Puck will let Sebastian lead the way, as he always does, Kurt is going to wait not very far away and when Sebastian is far enough he will take down Puck. Until Sebastian realizes he is alone he will already be here where I kill him. Then, we meet back here for damage control later.

I looked over at Kurt from where I was standing next to tree I was about to climb on. He was all cocky-smiling and happy, obviously excided for what he was about to do. I didn't really knew why they hated each other so much, maybe I should ask him after all of this ends…

"Well, I'm going to my station to wait for Puck, we will meet here in about an hour or so, sing so I know you are okay." he said coldly and turned to walk away. I hates when he does that, wasn't he scared at all?

"Wait," I said and he turned around. I quickly walked to him and made him give me a goodbye hug." be careful," I ordered and he chuckled as he hugged me back.

"Don't worry, I will be fine." he said.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, you cannot know what if going to happen,"

"Blaine…"he sighed.

"I know you are a great fighter but so does Puck, and you are going up against him with only a knife that is supposed to cut of animal skin not kill people, I can't stop myself from worrying."

"I know, but you will just have to trust me," he said and tried to pull away before I pulled him even closer to me and he laughed." honey, you have to let go," he said and I shook my head.

"Not yet, just in case that-"I started to say but he pulled away making me to shut up and our eyes met. He didn't need to speak to tell me what he was thinking." I know, I don't need to be negative but…"I lowered my head." What if I lose you? What would I do then?" I asked honestly, feeling tears standing in my eyes.

"hey…"he whispered, his hand on my cheek so I looked him in the eyes again, my hands clinging into him, not knowing what I'm gonna do with myself.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't, it's okay, I feel the same way, I…am scared. But we have to believe in ourselves, we'll be done with this in no time and then we can sit together and cuddle like we did last night and talk like we did this morning, and we have some stuff left from breakfast so maybe I can do something to make the squirrels taste good for a change." we both laughed.

"that will be awesome," I had to admit." now, you can go." I said and pulled away a little, Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked and I still was confused.

"s-should I?"I was starting to get scared that I just ruined something without even noticing and Kurt laughed.

"You are too uptight," Kurt said." I was talking about a good luck kiss," he said and I sighed in relief before pressing our lips together." Now, I can go." he said and I smiled, stealing one last kiss before he actually did_. He will be fine_ I kept on saying to myself as I climbed up the tree, waiting for Sebastian to show himself. I was so worried that I think (at some point) I even prayed to god everything was okay, which only meant _**I**_ wasn't.

About 15 minutes later, I saw Sebastian. He looked around; chuckling when he saw there was nothing (and no one) by the fire that brought him here.

"Hey look at this," he said. "I think they are trying to set us up." he probably was yet to realize he was alone. But when he did, you could see he fear coming from his eyes." Puck, watch out." he said, trying to look to every possible direction all at the same time." Puckerm-"he shouted but didn't manage to finish, he was on the ground. I shot him another time just to make sure he was really dead and waited for a few more minutes, spending them saying to myself that I had no other choice and that it had to be done, before climbing higher and higher so I could see as much as there is to see from the arena. I stopped when I saw Kurt. I saw him and Puck fighting from a far, none of them seemed like he was about to go down which actually made me happy, maybe Puck wasn't hurt but…neither was Kurt. But then I looked through the binocular. What I saw was so awful, all I remember was hearing myself gasp as I let go of whatever I was holding. luckily I was able to control my balance enough so I won't fall all the way down but my binocular didn't, it broke of course but I didn't care at the moment. I did almost died a couple of times on my way down since I tried to get to the ground in a unnatural speed, I started the run of my life to wherever I saw Kurt and Puck were, hoping I will get there before it's too late.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

It wasn't long after I left the waterfall but I already didn't know if I was alive or not. Everything was hot, tasted like metal (that must have been because of the blood…) and was sweaty. the pain was bad but could have been worse, I felt like my head is about to melt away but somehow I was still moving for some reason, trying to injure but not get injured by the Couse of my situation. Puck was hurt too, not as bad as I did but it did make him slower. Not that it helped, I was burley moving at all.

We were going around like that for what seemed like ages and I knew I was about to fall on the ground in any second, and when I will…I will be the end of me. I knew my senses getting wicker when I saw Puck's lips were moving, like he was saying something I was thankful I didn't hear. Then he smiled and I saw the pitchfork approaching me but I couldn't move, I couldn't get away this time, my body was probably half dead and I had nowhere to least if I'm dead Blaine have a better chance of winning, puck is hurt, he can kill him easily enough and then he only have Quinn, Sam, the boy from district 7 and then he and his friend Santana can win. He can come back to his life, finish school, leaving his parents at last, get married and have kids…(I guess it's good I'm gonna die so I don't have to see it.)He can have everything he ever wanted with the money he is gonna get, and nobody will ever harm him. I guess now I can die in peace, knowing he will be alright. I was ready for the death but I didn't come. I heard a foggy sound of someone yelling and something being shot, the next moment, Puck was lying on the ground in front of me, dead. I fall after him on my own back; my legs aren't capable of holding me anymore. Maybe I will die after all.

I felt his footsteps on the ground and his soft hand in my hair (that was full of blood.) his other hand was holding mine. When I looked into his eyes I saw tears which only made me feel tears in my own.

"Come here often?" I asked, choked a little on the end, causing another wave of pain.

"You shouldn't have done it, you knew it would end like that," he said and I nodded weakly.

"I'm sorry…"

"No. don't be, everything is gonna be okay," he mumbled, seemed like he was trying to calm himself down more than he was trying to calm me.

"Shh…"I said, squeezing his hand." it's okay, you only have to kill 3 more people and then you can go on." I said but he shook his head firmly." get out of here and live the perfect life you deserve,"

"No! Not without you,"

"Don't argue, it's over." I said. I was even bossy when I was dying.

"No, don't leave me! I need you, I love you, Kurt!" I could burley feel him shaking me up, trying to keep me alive as my eyes felled shut." please…"I heard him whisper as a hot tear fell on my cheek, I dint know which one of us it was from. I wished I could answer him, tell him that it might be better for him…but I couldn't.

Everything went black.

It went a little darker before it changed completely to a different picture. I saw a white room, a bed that looked like it's been used a lot, and beyond the bed was a blue certain. I woman I didn't recognized was half lying half sitting on the bed, she had messy dark brown hair (curly one.) and big green eyes, she was smiling. The picture started to move and I saw the face of another woman, eyes like my own only greyer with brown hair picked as a ponytail. She looks just like my mom only seemed like the 'camera' was sitting on her knees_. Maybe…no, it can't be. _The woman on the bed was in my sight again, this time I saw her more clearly, she was holding was all warped up in a light-blue blanket which could only mean….a baby. Boy.

"Oh, he is adorable." My mom cooed and the woman smiled.

"He reminds me of cooper when he was that age but still they are nothing alike, is that make sense?" She said, not taking her eyes away from her newborn child. Wait Cooper? Why do I have the feeling I'm missing something?

"I think it's the hormones talking," my mother chuckled.

"His name is Blaine," the woman said and looked at my mom.

"Hey Kurt look," my mother said and the 'camera'(that by now I understood was my eyes.) turned to look at her." he woke up," she pointed at the blue blanket which was now moving slightly.

"Come on and say hello," the woman said to me with a smile and my mom lift me up so we sat on the bed now, and I could see what was inside of the blanket more clearly. Curly hair which (not as it was in all of my other flashbacks.) didn't go all over the place, and half-open familiar pair of hazel eyes, just as beautiful as it always been. Then, a tiny hand came into my view and rested over the blanket, I think it was mine, and Blaine smiled before closing his eyes again and falling picture changed.

Considering what I saw was seen through my eyes, and I saw things that happened to me before, I realized I was in that part of death that your life goes right in front of you, I didn't thought they meant it so latterly…and why wasn't I seeing all of my life? Like from the beginning? Well…I will go on with it.

I was in the back yard of a house, there were flowers and balloons everywhere, there was a big white table you could barely see because of all the people who were around it, cheering and singing…happy birthday. I was farther then all of them, drinking from a juice box, when I saw there was someone else who wasn't enjoying the party as well. I walked to him, but he didn't seemed to notice before I tappet on his shoulder.

"hello," I said nicely but he didn't seemed like he was in the mood for optimism." do you want some juice?" I said, offering him a box.

"Thank you," he said and took it. "Why aren't you with everybody?" he asked.

"I don't like parties very much," I said and he nodded.

"me too," he said." do you like to play?" he asked and I smiled, maybe this party aren't gonna be so bad after all.

"Yeah!" I said." But where?" I asked.

"We can go to my room," he said.

"You live here?" I asked and he nodded.

"My name is Blaine," he said.

"Kurt," I interacted myself as well. He smiled and grabs my hand, leading me upstairs. Then the picture changed again.

It looks like it's been a few years since the memory in the hospital, why does my life goes by me and missing some (a lot) parts? Is that a side effect for the deleted memory?

A white room with a refrigerator and a stove, a small wooden table with 3 folded chairs around it, another folding chair was leaning on the wall, waiting to be used. The kitchen…my mother was washing plates and glassed and coffee cups in a small tab, humming a slow melody to herself.

"What do you need honey? You are standing here for the last 15 minutes without moving or saying anything." She said and looked up at me.

"I didn't want to interrupt you," I heard my own voice, even higher pitch than usual; I really sounded like a girl.

"You wouldn't have," she said, taking the towel that used to be on her knees and dried her hands." what's up?"

"Nothing really, I wanted to ask you something actually." I said shyly and she signed me to go on." this Friday, there is a whole night marathon of my favorite show and Blaine said maybe we should watch it together and I said I will asked you if I can go and sleep on his house this Friday." I said really fast before stopping to breathe before adding." and I know Friday night dinners are important, I really don't want to miss it but …I really want to go." I said honestly and she looked at me. "Please?" I said with big puppy dog eyes.

"It's okay with me, but I have to talk to your dad and convince him. Go and have fun! There will be a lot more dinners for us." she said and smiled at me.

"Thank you!" I squealed and ran up to hug her quickly before running to my room to pack my bag. I heard my mother laugh and the picture changed once more.

I couldn't believe she actually said it. She said there will be a lot more dinners…I could only imagine how I felt when she died. I hoped that memory movie won't help me find out.

What seemed to be a courtyard of a kindergarten, swings and slides, a sand box and all that stuff...Blaine was in front of me, both of us sitting on the ground playing with what seemed like power rangers but Blaine didn't seemed to noticed any of that. His eyes were wondering around, watching at something that went in the corner. Then I looked at where he looked at to see what was more important than the wedding I arranged that was going on in that very was a boy and a girl, I knew then of course, Rachel and Tony. Tony had a crush on her since forever. He was holding a small paper which was pink and shaped as a guess it was…

"A love letter." I said and that seemed to bring Blaine back to our world.

"I think," He said, agreeing." this is a stupid thing to give somebody," he said kind of angrily.

"It's not." I said firmly." not when you love that somebody," I said and he looked back to where the couple used to stand.

"It's still stupid." he said, not looking at looked like he was about 5…probably not long before we got together.

"Kind of seems like you at lying to me." I said and something in his eyes changed which made me knows I was right." You are!" I said, my mouth hanging open and Blaine didn't look at Me." and I know why, you are jealous!" I said and he shushed me.

"Do you want everybody to know?!"

"sorry," I said and smiled at him." so…you and Rachel…?"I was confused, Blaine was supposed to have a better taste." that's disgusting," I whispered but he heard me anyways, he laughed.

"I'm not jealous of Tony, I'm jealous of the fact that she got a love letter," he admitted and I raised an eyebrow. I knew Blaine was always a little gloomy when the other kids got girlfriends and boyfriends, he keeps on waiting for his turn but it never arrives.

"You know girls usually don't give love letters," I said and he nodded, not saying a word. There was definitely something deeper behind that from what it seemed. Then I realized why this memory was so important…

"I know…I, I know boys write those…I just…I-I want that…"he mumbled and I already knew where this was going and I barely stopped myself from smiling.

"you wish a boy will write to you," I said and his head shoot right up, his eyes widening like they are asking' how did you know?'

"Am I that obvious?" he asked quietly.

"No, no. you were hiding it pretty well if we ignore the fact that you are friends with me. And I know because I know you and I have an awesome gaydar since I like boys too…"I said and Blaine smiled at me.

"At least you are not grossed out..." he said and I chuckled.

"even if you told me you are secretly a girl and that you are an alien from mars I wouldn't have grossed out," I said, his eyes meeting mine." you are my friend, I accept you no matter what," I said and he smiled. We have been called inside, and the memory changed.

So that was probably the moment I started thinking about Blaine that way, it was quite late if you think we got together only a few months or weeks after that happened. I think that if I could I would have smiled right now.

I was in what seemed like a bedroom, creamed-grey colored walls and simple white furniture's, nothing fancy, just like all the other rooms I remembered from my old had a small TV, very old but useful ,which played a certain movie that I only recognize after staring at it for a minute or so…'The Little Mermaid'. I was just watching as 'kissed the girl' was playing at Eric and Ariel's date.

"Ah…" I heard a sigh that kind of scared present-me because I thought I was all alone. I turned to my left to find Blaine, leaning forward with goofy smile on his face." isn't Eric the best?" he asked in a dreamer voice." I wish I could be the one marrying him…"he said and somehow, little me didn't find the words to explain his feelings. He never had that strange feeling before and since I could feel what he felt I knew it was the feeling (who is the idiot who invented it?) called jealousy.

"But you can't marry him, he loves Ariel," I said and my tone just clarified what I was suspecting.

"I know, that's too bad," Blaine said." so I can marry another prince, maybe one from our district…"Blaine thought out loud.

"And where exactly are you going to find one?" I asked, already pissed off from that subject.

" I don't have to," he said simply." my mother says fate will always bring true lovers together…"he said and smiled at me before coming back to the movie. I looked back at the screen with a small smile on my face. I looked back at Blaine one last time before the picture changed.

It wasn't a place I recognized, I was on the outside of a gate, there were a lot of kids around, my eyes were running around all over the place, one second they were on a bench and the other on a sign that said 'district 10's elementary school'. OH, so I was at my school. Then my eyes settled on something, some was a tall blond girl, absolutely beautiful and she was talking to a familiar adorable hazel eyes boy. They were talking for a long time, form where I stood it seemed like Blaine was asking her something or asking for her advice…whatever it was I wanted it to stop so Blaine can talk to me, not…her. I truly had no idea why my conscience (or whatever is responsible for this) was showing me those memories (which weren't even supposed to be there in the first place.)But it didn't take me too long to understand. Blaine left the girl after saying thank you, and walked towards me. I looked away so I would look like I wasn't staring. Then, I felt a warm pair of soft lips pressed against my cheek and my face heated up.

"Hey," I heard Blaine says before I finally looked at his smiling face.

"What was that?" I asked in a tone that might have sounded like what Blaine did right now was wrong, and by the look on Blaine's face…he noticed. Way to go little me! You have just ruined a beautiful moment! The boy you like (and about to fell madly in love with.)Just kissed you and you ask WHY?!

"What was what?" He asked quietly, his eyes looking down as his cheeks turned a little pink. _How adorable._

"You…you just…you kissed me," I said unreliably. I just managed to destroy things a little more. "Why?" I asked and it seemed like Blaine was regretting kissing me in the first place." Blaine…?"

"That's what you do when you like someone, you kiss then and hold their hand and joke around and hug and you are together because…well," Blaine ran out of things to say and his cheeks became red. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have-I'm gonna go now." he said quickly and turned to walk much as I wanted it to happen, little me didn't stop him. What was happening? Little me thought. I only now realized I could hear what little me was thinking…Blaine kissed me. Blaine kissed me! And I'm so stupid! I've ruined everything! I'm such an idiot! w-the thoughts have been cut off because the picture changed again.

A wooden door. I was just staring at it for what seemed like forever before I knocked on it.

"Go away whoever you are!" Blaine yelled from inside of the room. Oh...so that was when everything is fixed right? I knocked again.

"I said, go away!" Blaine yelled again and I knocked harder, knowing Blaine will open up eventually heard an angry groan and footsteps before the door lock turned and Blaine opened the door fiercely." What do you-"he froze when he saw me and I gave him a little wave.

"HI," I said.

"Hey," he answered before stepping away from the door, allowing me to come in. I came in slowly, Blaine closing the door behind us. I decided to get straight to the point.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," I started to say.

"It was stupid anyways, can we just forget about it?" he almost begged and I shook my head, he looked away and sighed.

"No we can't forget about it, I didn't say what I wanted to say because you ran away so quickly and I was in a bit of a shock." I said, Blaine didn't look at me. We were acting so much like we act today I almost forgot this was a memory that happened almost 12 years ago. I took a deep breath before I spoke." I…I like you too." I said and he looked up at me with big wide eyes and a surprised face.

"Really…?"He asked in at the same high pitch tone he asked me when I told him I love him, only a few days ago.

"Yeah…I have for quite a while but I was afraid of telling you…"I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I didn't know if you felt the same way," I admitted shyly and Blaine smiled at me before jumping on me with a loving hug, just as he did before. Blaine was so cute when he was excited. Actually he was cute all of the time. That memory was cut off and another one started.

I was at the kitchen of my house, again. I was sitting around the table and looked at the clock, it was dinner time. First I noticed the food that said it was a Friday night dinner. Second, I noticed my parents were sitting around the table as well, talking about something.

"Honey, your dad and I need to go out this Tuesday, so you will be staying at Aunt Mildred's house." my mother said.

"Can I go to Blaine's house instead?" I asked, wanting the opportunity to spend time with my now-official boyfriend.

"That's okay with me," my mother said and took another bite from her chicken.

"You spend an awful lot of time with that boy lately, should I be worried?" my dad asked as he cut his food, my mother wanted him to learn how to eat properly since what happened at the Martin's house two weeks ago.

" it depends of what worries you…"I said, taking a long sip from my drink as he stared at me, making me lower myself in the chair in a desperate try to hide myself.

"and what is that supposed to mean?" my dad asked parent's always known I'm gay so I wasn't afraid but telling my dad I had a boyfriend wasn't on the list of things I was looking forward to do.

"Leave him alone Burt, he'll tell us when he is ready," my mom said softly and held my dad's hand. He sighed.

"fine." my dad said." but I'm not happy about it,"

"I for one, thinks he is very cute." my mother said and winked at me and I smiled.

"He won't be after I'm done with him." my dad said and my mom laughed as I yelled.

"Dad!" the picture changed again.

It was a sunny day, I looked up at the bright sky before looking down at my hands, and they were holding a red rose. I looked at what I was standing was a tombstone.

_Elizabeth Hummel_

"I really miss you mommy," I whispered and laid down my rose." I wish you were here with me, it would have fixed everything." I said. I sounded as if she was here it would change everything. "I just wanted to ask you to take good care of dad while I'm gone, if there is any way you can tell him to eat healthy it would be great…and watch Blaine for me, it would truly mean a lot." I said and waited for some sort of respond that never came. I gave the sky another look before walking out of the graveyard. I knew what was happening, this was the 100th Glee game's reaping day. I just left Blaine's house after we almost shared our first kiss, I promised him we will meet so we can pick up where was stopped but I knew that will be time I will say my one, only and last goodbye to him before the Gleetol take me away. They informed us about this about a month ago; sing my dad isn't capable of taking a good care of me and that it would be the best for me to go away. I've been saying my goodbye to my father ever since. We spent more time together then we ever had and we kept on saying how much we are gonna miss each other, he told me to remember him and to behave myself and I said I will. I had no idea how to say goodbye to Blaine though, and I was about to lose my mind.

Little me walked for a few minutes, showing me district 10 from his own eyes. Everything felt so familiar, the bakery, the school, the market and the only cloths shop in the district…I wish I got the chance to go back there. After a few minutes of walking, I reached to the town center where everybody was waiting for the reaping to begin. I stood pretty close to the stage, knowing all of the 3rd grade students will go on the stage in less than a few seconds. Everyone was clapping their hands as they did and I joined them as I saw Blaine going out as well, he was nervous and it was showing, his face was pale-green already. He looked at me with desperate eyes and I smiled at him and mouthed.

"You can do this,"

As all of the 50 kids were in their places, the orchestra started playing the Gleetol anthem and they joined singing in a lovely harmony. Blaine moved his lips almost perfectly, he only missed once and it seemed like no one but me the song came to a close, I saw Sue Sylvester coming up the stage, waving at her adoring fans. Her speech was full of sarcastic comments and thing that made fun of us, and then she picked the poor boy and girl who were obviously frightened. But I didn't even manage to see them shaking hands, because somebody had pulled, me away from the was a tracksuit guy.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, shaking him off me.

"President's orders, you are supposed to accompany her to the Gleetol and we leave in 20 minutes." he said automatically and another one of them appeared behind me, they took me to the hovercraft. Or at least they tried to. I made them stop half way because I heard something terrifying.

"-I heard it, he wasn't singing at all."

"What did you say his name was again?"

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson." I wasn't even trying to hide the fact I was eavesdropping on them. When I looked to see who they were, there was a tracksuit guy talking to a little, very loud girl I knew very well. Rachel Berry.

"Don't you worry little girl, that boy will be punished for dishonoring our beloved president and you will be rewarded." he said and Rachel smiled before she skipped away saying.

"I love being right."

Then I heard him add." Poor kid wouldn't wanna be him." he said and my eyes widen." I need you to get me a boy named Blaine Anderson; he needs to be take care of." he said into a small device and laughed, I guess that's how he talked to the others.

"No!" I yelled and stood in front of him." Tell them to leave him alone!" I ordered and he laughed at me.

"What are you talking about kid? Go home," he said and a few heads turned to us.

"The boy you said you gonna punish, let him go," I said and his laughter became even louder.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, his tongue is probably on the floor by now," he said and I tried to hold back the gasp that went up my throat.

"What's going on in here?" I heard the familiar voice of Sue and I turned my head to look at her." porcelain?"

"Please stop them from hurting him," I said and she frowned.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked, giving a warning look to the tracksuit guy who laughed at me only two seconds ago.

"he said," I pointed at the ironically frightened guy that seemed like he was about to pee himself, I couldn't even enjoy it because I was so worried." that they will cut Blaine's tongue off." I said and she nodded before turning to him.

"Release the boy before he's harmed." she said and he nodded quickly before walking away." run you lazy idiot!" she yelled and he disappeared. Now she looked at me.

"Thank you," I said." I'm going to talk to him, "I informed her and turned to walk away but she stopped me by resting her hand on my shoulder.

"You can't, we are leaving now." she said coldly.

"It won't take too long, I'll be back in 10 minutes tops and we can go." I said but she stopped me again.

"This is not up for discussion porcelain." said and told the two guards that brought me here to take me inside. They grabbed me and she turned away.

"Wait!" I said and she turned to me." I promised him we will meet after the reaping! I need to talk to him!"

"Stop it porcelain you are being weak. You will soon learn that being weak it's not an option for you anymore." she said but I completely ignored her.

"Please! I haven't told him anything! I need to say goodbye!" I begged and she shut her eyes before saying.

"I'm truly sorry to tell you it's not up to me," she said and walked away. They got me up on the hovercraft eventually, after I tried to run away a few times, they locked me up in a room, it had a bed and a desk in it, a closet full of cloths I only dreamed of having and my had photos in it and my most beloved cloths, my mother's ring and the tape with the video of me and Blaine fighting and making up after we caught my mom and dad filming it. I looked out of the window as we flew above the district, starting our way to the Gleetol. I was stopping myself from crying but then I saw Blaine, making his way to my house._ He is looking for me and he is never gonna find me,_ I thought._ I've been so stupid waiting for the last minute before I tell him! And now I'm never gonna see him again!_ That was the moment when my heart broke.

"I'm sorry…"I whispered to him, knowing he wouldn't hear me anyway. The tears started to fall from my eyes and didn't stop for a really, really long time. I was on the floor beneath the window, I didn't move at all for hours, and then I heard a knock on the door.

"We arrived to the Gleetol Mr. Hummel; you have 5 minutes to get ready." Said and voice and I snuggled even closer into myself when the picture changed for the very last time and everything was black again.

What was happening to me now? Was I dead completely? The last memory was so vivid, I almost forgot that I was actually dead and the memory was just…a memory. But the pain didn't go away, the fact I'm never going to see Blaine again was still relevant. I couldn't believe I wouldn't see his face again, or his smile, to hear him laugh, I'm never gonna say that I love him, I will never feel him lying next to me or kissing me…oh my Blaine…I just hope he will be happy at the end….Blaine…

_Kurt._ I heard somebody saying. Does god really exists and is talking to me right now?

_Kurt, wake up_. were does the angel's? Are they gonna judge me now and tell me I'm going to hell because I'm gay?

_Come on Kurt!_ What they wanted from me now? Aren't I'm gonna suffer enough in hell?

_Wake up! Oh my god I can't believe you are okay..._ was anyone else is lost but me?

_It's me Kurtsie! Wake up for me!_ great, now they want to remind me him...I always told him to stop calling me that but he knew I likes it and kept doing so, but I liked it because he was the one calling me that, and now they angels or gods or whatever was using it to hurt me even more...aren't they supposed to be forgiving?

_It's me!_ The voice said again

Blaine?

_Kurt__!_

The black started to fade away really slowly and turned to white until I couldn't look anymore, the light was too bright.

"Kurt, open your eyes..."The voice ordered softly and I blinked. Wait, dead people can blink do they?

I saw orange tree tops high above me and a blue sky, the sun showed it was about 3 in the afternoon. I moved my head a little and laughed when I saw Blaine (17 year old, present Blaine) smiling like he just have won the lottery.

"Kurt!" He said happily." You're okay!"

"Blaine...Am I alive?" I asked, getting in touch with my normal body again, my head felt like it was about to burst in flames every second now and the rest just felt very, very sore, besides from the fresh fight wounds Puck caused me.it was just burning.

"apparently," he said and smiled." OH my god! You're alive!" He squealed in excitement and I laughed when he jumped on me without even noticing he is suffocating me with a hug.

"yeah, I can't believe it either but you are sort of hurting me," I said and chuckled when he shoot straight away from me apologizing.

"sorry! I just...I was so worried I've lost you and that you are never gonna wake up..."he said and I took his hand.

"Blaine, breath. This stuff happened all the time." I tried to pretend like it wasn't a big deal for me even though I could burley believe it myself.

"I know...I'm just...-"he leaned frowned again and hugged me, I sat up slowly (causing myself some little pains.) and hugged him properly, burying my head in his neck." don't ever do that to me again," he whispered.

"I can't promise you that," I whispered back and he sighed.

"I know, you just...It was such a terrible feeling, finding you like that, all blood and almost not breathing..."he said and shivered a little bit from the thought.

"don't think about it...I'm fine now." I said." how long I've been out?" I asked.

"two days," he said after thinking about it. "we killed Puck and Sebastian, and the boy form district 7 died yesterday..."I could hear a small smile in his voice when he added." we are five left." that was great, we only have 3 more tributes to kill before we can leave this place and never look back...I was so proud of us.

"so what are we waiting for?" I said and try to stand up but a wave of sharp pain had attack me and Blaine made me lay back down completely." I'm fine I swear," I promised but he shook his head.

"you were almost dead, Kurt. You are not going anywhere," he ordered and I sighed in defeat." now stay and rest, I'm gonna make something to eat." he said and I nodded, I was really hungry. He stood up and took his bow before pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I'll be back in about an hour," he said and smiled, I nodded and he walked away.

I became bored really fast. I was losing my mind when a smart thought went into my mind...I thought about the fact that I almost died, then about the fight with Puck and I noticed I could have been less injured or even won if I had a proper weapon. Everything was still in the cornucopia, including beloved bayonet...maybe I could...no! You promised Blaine you won't move! But...from the look of the trees, the cornucopia wasn't so far away...I can go and come back and Blaine won't even notice! I sat up (was less painful then the last time,) and looked around, there was nothing besides the extra bow so what happened to our bag?

I started walking, hoping to get back quickly and that Blaine will take his time with the was soon enough when I got used to the pain and learned to ignore it, I walked a little faster. Snick inside, take a few things and get back, simple as that.

I would like to think it didn't take me long. Nothing really changed since I left, everything was still inside the cornucopia, the fire was off, and all the sleeping bags were around it, including the one that used to be mine. I folded it and tacked it under my arm, I found two empty bags and filed them with some food that can be breakfast, some plates, matches and some medicines, a blanket (just in case.) and more food. Sadly for me, there weren't any cloths(that was something I really needed because there was nothing besides my underpants that wasn't ripped off.) then I found my bayonet and was ready to leave, but then I saw Quinn, I almost forgot she was the only one left there.

"how dare you come back here?" She asked in a cold, heartless voice. Her eyes were like knifes peering through my body already scared was one of those rare times I just didn't know how to react or what to say.

"I just came to take back what is mine," I said and she smiled evilly.

"what is yours?" She asked more herself but me. "How can you even stand there? Where we all sad and laughed before they turned their backs at you and you killed them!" she said and the preaching continued. "Mercedes, she was your best friend and you killed her without if waiting a second!"

"I had no other choice," I said calmly, nothing her words get to me. She shook her head and stepped closer to me, now I could see the sword she was holding loosely behind her back.

"you always have a choice," she said." You made yours, and I'm making mine..."she said and started to fight, I tried dogging her first strike but she managed to cut my shoulder.

"Quinn, come on." I said, dogging her second try to stab me. "I don't want to hurt you!" I said and she laughed.

"you've already hurt me enough! And I'm ending it now," she said and swiped once was starting to get harder to fight my instinct to fight back...I had to let go eventually.

"I'm sorry..."I whispered, knowing she wouldn't hear (not that it would matter if she did.)And attacked.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hunting animals in that part of the forest was hard. All I saw was one little bunny and I didn't even managed to catch it. I should go back, Kurt was burley moving and was all alone with nothing besides the extra bow but I had to find food first, he was so weak before and fresh food might help him feel better. I was about to give up and go look for some fruits when I heard the (wish it wasn't so familiar) sound of a cannon. I immediately looked around and sang quickly, the mockingjays repeating a little louder the usual (there were a lot more of them in that area or the arena.)I walked fast (fine, I ran.)To where I left Kurt and gasp loudly when I saw...nothing. He wasn't there. I should have known better.

"Kurt!" I yelled and waited for a respond that never came. "Kurt!" I called again but yet again, silence. Knowing Kurt good enough, I knew where his thoughts about 'how did I get here?' led him to the cornucopia. _Oh Kurt, why were you doing this to me?_ On my way of running over there I tried to think if it was possible that the cannon I heard were Kurt's. The only one in the cornucopia was Quinn and she couldn't beat Kurt...but Kurt was unconscious for the last 2 days and he can burley move! How was he supposed to fight for his life?

"oh come on..."I sighed in frustration. "Kurt!" I yelled again. _How could I've been so stupid?!_I should have known he wouldn't listen to me, I just told him he couldn't do something and Kurt (being Kurt) had to prove that he could. "Kurt!" I was beginning to go crazy as I ran but then something very familiar happened. I hit something. Someone.

I immediately looked up to see if I ran into someone who needs to be dead so I can kill him before he kills me, but I saw it was Kurt. He was on the ground next to me, he looked away when our eyes met, hugging his knees to his chest, his shoulder was bleeding but bandaged and he seemed...different.

"Kurt?" I couldn't stop myself dorm asking, there was always the chance the Gleetol took my Kurt and placed this one in the arena instead.

"hi," he said sickly.

"I was worried sick for you! "I scolded." first you almost died, then, I leave for 5 minutes and when I come back you are nowhere to be found even though you promised me you'll stay, you are bleeding again and all you have to say for yourself is hi?!"I tried to hold myself from yelling, I was pissed off and I had the right to be. I expected Kurt to just yell at me back or try to justify himself but he didn't. Not even close.

"I'm sorry," he whispered" it was really stupide running away and make you worried." He admitted and scooped closer to me before hugging me tightly." please forgive me," he pleaded and I wished I could have seen his face so I can try to understand what was going on.

"yes, yeah I...I'll get over it..."I said, hugging him back." are you okay?" I asked but he avoided answering.

"we need to settle before it's dark," he said and pulled away." I brought some new stuff," he said and introduced me to our new supply.

"wow," I said as I dug inside one of the bags." This is amazing,"

"I should have brought more but it was starting to get heavy," he apologized and I sent him a small calming smile.

"that's perfect," I assured him and we both stood up, each taking on of the bags on his shoulders and his weapon. We walked the time we went to sleep; I knew something was wrong with him. He didn't eat anything; he only said 3 words to me since he got back from the cornucopia. I wanted him to tell me, I needed him to tell me, but I didn't want to push him to it...but I had to eventually.

Kurt was in the sleeping bag, sleeping after I insist on staying guard, I couldn't fall asleep even though I hardly slept in 3 days, I had to stay next to Kurt, so when he will wake up he will know I'm here for I sat by the fire, thinking. I looked over at Kurt, his eyes were closed and (by the light from the fire) I could see his cheeks were wet, he was crying. Knowing it was about the time the tributes start to go crazy, I tried as hard as possible to let it slid. I waited for a few more hours before waking him up against my will (knowing he would kill me if I wont) and crawled into the warm sleeping bag where he just laid and he seemed like he haven't slept a bit.

I tried falling asleep, I truly did, but I couldn't. I opened my eyes for a split second and saw Kurt was tearing up again, biting his lower lip to hold back. That was what broke me, I had to ask.

"what happened when you went to the cornucopia today?" I asked quietly, he jumped in surprise and he wiped away his tears quickly, like it meant I wont noticed.

"you scared me, "he said, not seemed like he was about to answer my question.

"what happened to you today? "I asked again.

"go to sleep Blaine, you are very tired." He said looking away from me and poking the fire.

"don't do that, I just want to know if you are okay," I said, roping myself on one elbow, he smiled at me, a fake smile.

"I am." He said and I rolled my eyes, he looked away again and sighed." you aren't gonna let it go aren't you?"

"nope." I said and sat up.

"Blaine I ...I can't do this now..."he looked down and closed his eyes, I got out of the sleeping bag completely and sat next to him.

"Kurt...You are my boyfriend, I love you," I said softly, looking at him." I can't see you like that without knowing why or if there is a way I can make it a little better..."I said honestly and a small smile crossed his face.

"that's sweet," he said in a small voice before sighing." But it has nothing to do with you, it's nobody else's fault...it's mine..."

"what happened, Kurt?" I asked seriously. Kurt looked at me with questioning eyes and I nodded, he took a breath and waited for a moment before he began.

"the cannon you heard today was Quinn's," he said, that was something I didn't knew because form some reason, there was no anthem or sliding how of the dead today.

"how do you know that?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"it was me...I killed her..."he said sadly, is eyes already shining with fresh tears as he looked up at the night sky.

"but it's okay, we are in a Glee game..."I said and he chuckled." you...you don't say it's actually getting to you...?"I asked unbelievably. Kurt was the strong one that says this is just a game and that you have to do what you have to do...what is so different now?

"how can't I?" He said, looking into nothing." I killed so many people...and I didn't feel bad about it until now..."he said, tears falling down his already wet cheeks." I killed Mercedes without even blinking, my best friend who was always there for me no matter what..."I think he was mostly talking to himself by this point but I was fine with that because I didn't really know what to say or do, something that didn't really happened often." and there's Beth...how am I supposed to look at her when I come back home knowing I was the won to kill both of her parents?!" he sobbed. Technically, I was the one killing Puck I wanted to say but I knew it wasn't the right time for sarcasm." I became even worse than what I was before all of this..."he whimpered and I closed my eyes to control my own tears, I couldn't see him like that, he had to let it all was the time to break down." I walked along the river earlier and I couldn't even look at my own reflection...I'm...a monster..."he said, completely breaking into tears.

"you are not a monster..."I said and he shook his head." I've killed people too..."

"it's not the same and you know it." He said firmly and looked at me. "They weren't your friends, you weren't sitting and laughing by the fire with them one day and them killed them the next day..."he said and I ran out of words." I'm sorry I'm taking this out on you..."he said and sighed.

"come here..."I said and open up my arms, Kurt crawled into my lap, letting me hold him as he cried. I hated that feeling of hopelessness, seeing the man you love suffers and you are unable to do something to stop it. I didn't notice the time passing but then something caught my was a small thing that fell from the sky right in front of us. A parachute. Kurt seemed to notice it too because he pulled away, allowing me to go and check it. I picked it up and looked inside, I immediately laughed when I saw what was inside.

"what is so funny?" Kurt asked from his place by the fire, I was too busy laughing and didn't answer." are you going crazy too?" he asked hopelessly and wiped away his tears, I shook my head firmly as I laughed.

"a condom." I said and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"excuse me?" He asked.

"they send us a condom," I said and he stood up to look too. He smiled.

"as in right now?" He asked and blushed a little. Could he get any cuter?

"in front of everybody?"

"they can't be serious,"

"they are not," I said and looked at him." Aren't they?"

"I don't know..."

"well, at least it made you feel better," I said, seeing the tears had stopped." Now can we go to sleep?" I asked, putting the parachute away, he nodded and smiled before he took my hand.

"what would I do without you? "He asked and I smiled before he pulled me into a kiss.

"I thought we were going to sleep," I said as the kiss lasted longer than normal.

"and I thought we were using the condom," he said and I laughed before kissing him again shortly and hugging him tightly.

I reminded myself there was not much left, only few more days and we are done with all this, we can go home and forget about all of this, never talk about it and never look back...I couldn't wait for it to happen

**...**

**Hope you like this one! Only 3 left to go!**

**Make sure you leave a review!**


	9. the begining of the end

_**Chapter 8: the beginning of the end:**_

I didn't even wanted to think of last night's events, I never felt that way about myself...hating who I am and what I do...lucky for me, Blaine was there and made everything okay just by being there next to me and holding me tight. We were both in the sleeping bag (we were used to be curled up in each other so getting comfortable in a meant-to-be-single- sleeping bag was easy.)

I was awake for about an hour now, just looking at him, the most beautiful and perfect boy I've ever seen, now looking even more perfect than usual. I didn't want him to wake up because of me, he have been awake for days worrying while I was out in between worlds, so I wanted him to get a good rest(a thing that was almost impossible to get in a Glee game.)Before things gets bad again.

"I wish I could describe how much you mean to me..." I whispered quietly so he won't hear and wake up. I knew (despite the fact Blaine was trying to hide it.)Blaine thinks I'm gonna leave him when we are out of here because he doesn't think I really love him or what not...I didn't know why he was thinking like that but I was about to prove him wrong." when we are out, I'm just gonna love you more..."I whispered again, pressing a small gentle kiss to his hair.

"mm...I love you too..."I heard him mumble sleepily, his eyes are still closed and I nuzzled even closer to him." how long was I asleep?" he asked.

"not enough..."I said.

"are you okay?" He asked worriedly and I chuckled.

"yeah, I am." I confirmed. "Now go back to sleep, I'll wake you up later,"

"no, I'm fine..."He said and tried to sit up but I didn't let him.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast," I said sat up.

"but-"he started to say but I pressed out mouths together to shut him up.

"Go back to sleep,"

"okay..."he said happily even though he tried to hide it and I rolled my eyes as he rolled over and came back to sleep. I looked at him for a moment before walking had enough food for the next 3 days s there was no need to hunt at all Couse we will probably won't be here by then. I took the box of cereal and ate peacefully; the lack of milk didn't bother me because I loved it without any milk anyways, before I almost fainted again from shock. I heard something didn't sounded so close to us, like it came from somewhere close to the end of the arena._ What was going on out there?_

I kept on hearing those sounds of exploding stuff and bombs and I kept on thinking that I don't want to die yet and most suddenly not by the Gleetol. Only now noticed those Glee games were kind of boring, the Gleetol wasn't doing anything special besides sending parachute and showing us who died at night but then even stopped doing least none of it seemed to bother Blaine who was sleeping soundly by my side.

I learned to ignore the sounds after an hour or two; they were probably trying some new weapons to kill people, when they need to. I got bored after breakfast, and going to the cornucopia or someplace else wasn't an option, it would bring back all the feelings from last night and I will just break down and cry again. I couldn't let that happen. I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"You can let go, staying strong isn't important anymore." I heard Blaine saying sleepily and I turned to him, only to see he was propped on one elbow, looking back at me.

"No, I'm okay. I just have to hold on and then I'll use the money from my victory to play for my life-long therapy." I said and he chuckled." are you still tired?"

"No, no, I'm good. it's just that sitting by your sleeping-bag side and praying to god you are okay and will wake up soon, is much more exhausting then you think," he said and sent me a small smile.

"I would have waked you sooner if I had known you were so worried," I said sarcastically.

"that would have been nice of you," he said and yawned." what were you doing there for so long? Watched a black screen?"

"I did, for a while. But then I started to see our memories…ever since the very beginning…"I said and smiled to myself.

"What do you mean 'since the beginning'?"

"the first thing I saw was me, you and our mothers, I think it was in the hospital, a day or two after you were born." he raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know we met before Cooper's birth day…"he said confused.

"I saw that day too, and a few more special memories from all over the years but the last one…it was so…real. I actually think I cried in real life."

"No, the only thing you have done was smiling for a few minutes before it went down." He said." So what memory made you wanna cry?" he asked seriously and salience followed." was it that bad?"

"Yeah, it was." I admitted. "It was the last part of the day I have been taken to the Gleetol," I said and Blaine nodded.

"And?"

"I still don't know why I haven't told you…"I said and sighed." It made me wish none of this would have happened."

"Well, I think it happened from some good reason or another, it is just the way things work, and I'm fine with it now that I got you back." he said and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked and raised my eyebrow.

"Yes, I-"he started to say but was cut off by another explosion. He looked around to see where it came from, a look of horror in his eyes." what was that?" He asked, horrified. I guess he thought we were gonna die now, too.

"It's been going around all morning, but it is far away from us, I don't think we need to worry." I said and he nodded.

"It's still strange though, first they forget to show us who died and now this. Let alone the fact that nothing actually happened in that game besides what the tribute did to each other, no fire or bugs or anything special." he came to the same conclusion as I did, something was decently wrong.

"We will understand everything once we are back to real life." I said.

"I hope so,"

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kurt and I were sitting on the ground and talking, something that never happened before and reminded me Kurt and I were best friends before we got was nice to have that back, it made me feel a lot better. We both just laughed from something Kurt said when I realized I was staring at was so easy to lose myself in his beautiful shining eyes, just like I used to do all those years ago. He was even more perfect now, his baby fat was completely gone by now, his hair had blond highlights, his skin was flawless and I didn't even want to start talking about those pink lips I loved kissing so much…_OH, why did I went there? Everyone was watching! We can't do that now, not here…but you are a 17 year old boy who wants things! That's totally normal, especially when it's the love of your life you are in to…oh come on Blaine! Get it together!...what do I do?!I can't stop thinking about it now, and he just sits there and looks at me with those eyes of his! Why does he have to be so…so…what was that word again?_

"Blaine? You seem lost, are you okay?" Kurt soft melodic voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I still don't have a clue about what went into my mind as I said:

"Can I kiss you?" I asked and by the look on his face I knew he had no idea what I wanted from him by asking this question) I didn't even know it myself...).

"Of course you can, you are my boy-"

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

What was wrong with Blaine now? This thing came out of nowhere…why would he ask me that? If he wanted to kiss me he just needed to do it. "Of course you can, you are my boy-"I should have got used to Blaine cutting me off, but this time it was by kissing me like he never did before. His mouth crushed on mine fiercely (in a good way, I guess.)Blaine's arm wrapped around my neck to pull me closer, his tongue running on my lower lip before finding its way into my mouth, exploring and tasting everything.

I suddenly became really aware of myself, the fact I didn't brush my teeth or showered in a while and that I had no idea what I was doing since I never kissed anyone but Blaine. Another thing that made me worried was the fact that Blaine didn't have any experience either but he seemed to have a very good clue what he was doing. _Snap out of this Kurt! Your super-hot boyfriend is practically throwing himself at you and all you do is sit there in shock?!_

As I finally snap out of my trace, I kissed back. The English language lacks the words to describe what I felt. When we were both on the verge of dying from lack of oxygen we pulled away, our lips parting with a soft sound, both of us breathed heavily, looking into each other's eyes."-friend." I completed my last sentence.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered, his hands pulling away from where they were on my body." I don't know what went into my mind," he said and I smiled, this time it was turn to attack him.

I wanted to think we both did pretty good at the whole making out thing, besides the fact we couldn't keep our balance and fell back to the ground. We laughed as we did.

"Look what you did!" he said between kisses

"Me? You were the one starting with it!" I argue and he chuckled.

"Was that you complaining?" he said in a low voice." do you want to me to stop…?"He asked, somehow managing to sound both innocents and seductive at the same time. Then, the natural thing happened despite my will, my hips jerked forward. No! Why did I do that! It could freak Blaine out completely! But it didn't, he moaned and pushed back, kissing me again. I knew we couldn't go any farther because all of the people who were probably looking at us at the exact moment, and the lack of lube in this place.

"Hey Kurt?" He asked as I sucked on his neck." Did you hear that? "He asked and my head shoot straight up, listening carefully to whatever Blaine just heard.

"Grrrr!"_ what the hell was that?!_

"Oh no." Blaine said and sat up quickly, concentrating on something.

"What is that?" I asked when the look of horror on Blaine's face didn't disappear. He got up and started to put every one of our belongings in the bags and looked for his bow that was actually right in front of him. "Blaine?" I asked. "What is it?"

"The Gleetol sent something, if it's after us, we both are dead men." he said and tossed me one of the bags." we need to go and hide."

"Okay, go up on one of the trees and I will run away, I'll come back when it's gone." I said and Blaine shook his head.

"No. whatever this is, it will find you and kill you! You have no chance against it on your own, I can help, and we need to stay together." he said was annoying how we went from making out into (again)almost dying, in less than a minute. He had a point, but after a second of thing I found another thing that made sense.

"This thing is not after us." is said and it didn't seem like Blaine thought before sighting.

"Come on Kurt, we need to go," he said but I stayed in one place.

"If it was after us, it would have made a sound; it would stay quiet and surprise us so it can reap us apart more easily." is said.

"It doesn't matter, it could have just been sent to kill someone, and I don't want to leave you alone. Who knows if they are just trying to set us apart…"he said and I nodded.

"Go up, I will see you in a few hours," I promised and kissed him shortly on the lips before adding." I love you,"

"I love you too," he said." be careful," he ordered and I nodded before taking two steps back ,turning my back at him and running to…somewhere.

When I looked back, I saw Blaine already climbing up and I smiled to myself. He is going to be just fine. I ran quietly, ignoring the sounds of bombs exploding and focusing on the footsteps or other sound that animal could make_. There is no place to_ _hide if it was after me and even if it wasn't, I had to keep on moving away from it. I knew that if it would get to me, I had no way out; especially with the fact I was in pain from the last fight I got into. If it gets to me, I'm gonna die._

I didn't heard anything, not even the growl it made as it jumped on me, knocking me to the was huge, very furry and it drooled on my of his paws was on my chest, it's Couse digging into my flash as it growled again. I couldn't think of a way out of this and I couldn't even stay alive because I couldn't breathe. I was so not ready to die yet, I was hoping that Blaine or somebody else will show up and save me as always but instead, we both heard something break and with that the monster walked if nothing happened.

I breather heavily, not really understanding what happened to me at this moment, I didn't have much time to…I tried standing up when I noticed the cuts on my chest were bleeding and my already ruined shirt was getting red. I sat back on the ground and looked up at the sky when my eyes closed by them self and everything became black.

_Oh god…not that again._

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

I was looking at Kurt form above until I couldn't see him anymore; hoping the monster from the Gleetol won't find him. It's been about 30 minutes before something happened.

I saw the boy from district 5(I think his name was… Sam…?)Running to the clearance beneath me, breathing heavily (even from that high above him I could hear it.).He looked around to every possible direction, his eyes wide and wild, he had an ax in his hands and he was was after him. I didn't even have the chance to help him, the beast was on him so fast, pinning him to the ground and ripping his head off. The best way to describe the creature would be a hybrid of every animal I turned to my direction and shift the air before it burst into flames, leaving behind a small pile of ash the flew with the wind.

Leaving that aside (it was normal to the Gleetol to create a monster that destroy itself after fulfilling its duty.),I stayed up on the tree for hours, just in case there were others around but nothing happened. Literally nothing, even though Sam was dead for sure, her was nor cannon neither hovercraft to pick up his body. This is starting to get weird and Kurt wasn't here _yet. Where the hell was he?_


	10. winning is not so sweet

_**Chapter 9: winning is not that sweet.**_

We were three left. We. Were. Three! Only me, Santana and Kurt left, which basically means Kurt and I already won. Killing Santana will be hard for me so I guess I can ask Kurt to kill her by himself. Only this one, last time…if only I could find him already! It was the middle of the night and I have been walking for about 3 hours now, searching for him. Please just let him be alive.

I found him eventually, just like I found him the last time. On the ground, unconscious and covered with blood.

_Oh god…not that again._

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Am I dead for real now? Is it over completely? I knew that I was alive when the blackness changed into a picture.

A covered in tracksuit pants butt.

There were 4 around me and they walked me somewhere. I couldn't see almost anything beyond the tall men, only the tall buildings and few trees, on top of that all, everything was silence. After a while of walking, we reached to a large house with 3 floors which was surrounded with large fence and a bulletproof gate (yeah, it actually said' everything is bulletproof so don't even try.').One of the soldiers pressed a red button and two seconds later, the gate opened. I got pushed inside before the gate closed behind me. I looked around and saw all of them were still outside. I looked forward, at the house's door and walked towards it before opened and I stepped inside.

"Nice of you to join us porcelain," I heard her familiar voice as I walked into the living room, she was sitting on the couch in a pink tracksuit and in front of her was a black haired woman I recognized immediately. It was a young version of Lolita. She smiled at me warmly and the picture changed.

"No!" I heard a yell and then realized it was my own. I couldn't quite make out where I was because my head was moving like crazy; I was kicking my legs and tried to break free because some people were holding me still. When I watched it (the struggle) for a few more seconds before I noticed the people holding me were doctors.

"It would be okay, don't worry,"

"You'll be good as new in a few hours,"

"Stop fighting!"

A few voices said to me, all at the same time but I didn't listened.

"No! I don't want you to do this!" I yelled as they put me on the bed and held me still.

"We are doing it for your own good,"

"No! Stop! I don't want to forget!" I pleaded, getting a panic attack when I saw they were lowering the mask to my face, leaving me no choice but to breathe in what was probably anesthesia. "I don't want to-"my eyes closed slowly as I was going under. "Forget…"

And again, I was facing the black screen. That was the moment when I'm supposed to wake up unless my theory was wrong and _I was_ lasted and lasted until I was almost sure I would spent the rest of after-life staring at this black screen but then the black fade and turn into white light that went brighter and brighter until I was staring at the sky. They were colored in pale blue and orange which said it was sunrise.

"Great, I'm still alive…"I sighed in relief and heard Blaine's familiar laugh from next to me.

"I'm hoping you don't expect me to get used to finding you almost dead," he said.

"well, I wasn't really planning on it," I said and sat up slowly (I have to go to a doctor soon,) and noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt." You didn't rape me while I was out, did you?" I asked and he laughed.

"Ah, no. your shirt was completely ruined so I got rid of it," he said and walked towards me, giving me a plate full of food. I took it happily; being unconscious really made me hungry.

"Thanks," I said and he smiled.

"And take this," he gave me a…shirt?

"Where did you get that?" I asked, taking a bite from the squirrel. Blaine bit his lower lip before answering.

"the creator we heard before, he killed Sam and then burned itself, I waited for a few hours for you to show and there was no cannon so I went looking for you and I found you, cleaned you up and since they haven't taken Sam's body I took whatever I could from him, including the shirt Couse I figure you got into another fight and that you'll probably need it. I cleaned most of the blood out of it and you are about the same size, it might be a little big but I figure…."he said really fast like he always does when he was nervous.

"Thank you, it's okay. It's great, I can't believe you took care of me like that," I smiled at him." I know tributes take some stuff from the bodies before they are taken but I think it's the first time people took cloths," I said and Blaine chuckled.

"actually, that happened all the time in the 31th Glee games, the arena was freezing and people always wanted extra layers," he said simply and I chuckled._ How could he_ _remember all those_ _stuff?_ Blaine looked down with a small smile.

"What was the thing you said about the cannons?" I asked while taking a sip of water.

"there weren't any, ever since Quinn died, and nobody came to take Sam's body I think it's still there…"he aid and the look in his eyes said that he tried to push that thought out of his head.

"I knew something was wrong…"

"everything will be solved when we are out of this place…"he said and I nodded." speaking of which, the last tribute is Santana,"

"Your friend?" I asked and something changed in his eyes.

"Yeah…my friend…"he said, not looking at me. I took his hand.

"And you want me to be the one to kill her. Just me…alone." I said and he frowned, not knowing how I knew that." you really need to give me more credit, I know you better than you think," I said and he smiled." what do we do now?" I asked.

"You are going back to sleep, you need to rest before you can fight again Couse I'm not ready for the third time of finding you almost dead," he said and I chuckled and laid back.

"Fine, fine." I said throwing the bones to the small fire." but only for today, I want to go home."

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

I've already lost count of the days we have been here. I wasn't in a rush to leave for myself, but Kurt…it was a completely different story. If we forget the fact he was seriously injured, he was getting weird. He was barely eating, even more pale than usual and he wasn't talking at all (that was the strangest thing of all; he was Kurt after all…).

"What are you doing?" I asked when I felt Kurt standing up and walking away from where we lay.

"We are getting out of here," he said and walked to me, offering me his hand." Santana is waiting," he smiled (rarely happened lately.)And I took his hand. But instead of pulling myself up, I pulled him down, so he was lying on top of me. "We don't have time for that now," he said in voice none of us believed to.

"Can't we just stay today? I don't really feel like moving and you are still weak," I said and he sighed.

"You are not going to let me go tomorrow either; I have to kill her so we can leave." He said and I breathed out.

"I'll go." I said and gently rolled Kurt over me, sitting up.

"Blaine…"he breathed out helplessly.

"I'm, serious, I will go and kill her, the Gleetol will take us and I will see you there." I tried standing up but Kurt's arms were keeping me grounded.

"You can't do that, you are incapable of killing someone you have any kind of connection you are not going alone or at all, I will be the one killing her, it will be easier for me." he said and I hated admitting that he had a point, he was totally right.

"But…I want to help you; you always do the important stuff and look where it got you!" I said in a childlike voice but that was exactly what I felt.

"You…Blaine, you have no idea how much you help, I would be an emotional train rack by now if it wasn't for you." he said honestly and I smiled a little.

"That doesn't count." I said and he shook his head smiling.

"Yes it is," he said." come back here, "he said and opened up his arms. I rolled my eyes but lay back with him, both of us watching the sky as the clouds moved slowly. I've noticed the cloud's shapes always had something to do with the games. There was one that looked like the number '10' with the letter 'D' next to it; there was one that looked like the Gleetol logo and one (really creepy) that looked like Sue Sylvester.

"Blaine…"Kurt whispered next to me and I jumped in surprise since I thought he was asleep until that very moment." we are one tribute away from winning, can you believe that?"

"Honestly, no. what are we going to do now?" I asked more myself then him.

"I truly don't know…what have you always wanted to do? Before the games," he asked and I thought about it for a second before answering.

"I wanted to…find you first, then to pick up from where we stopped, have a family-"_oh no! It is way too early to talk about it! You've been dating for less than two weeks!_ "But basically I always wanted to make music," I added quickly, hoping Kurt would just pass it by." and you?" I already knew the answer to that a second after I asked. A fashion designer or a Broadway star.

"A fashion designer or Broadway star," he said and I smiled to myself." but I always wanted to find love since I never had one and a family seems like a nice idea…"

"but we have to figure some stuff…you live at district 2,and I live in district miles away and about a day ride in the train, tickets aren't that cheap and mail is slow so we'll only be able to talk once in a few days…this is gonna be harder than winning a Glee game!" I said and Kurt breathed out.

"I'm sure we can make it through," he said and rolled over to look at me. "And train is not a problem Couse we are going to get a lot of money from our victory and we'll see about the rest. We'll figure that whole long distance relationship thing, I promise," he said and I pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Hoping with all my heart he was right.

"What else?"

"When we go back?" he asked and I nodded." meet my mom and tell her I much I have missed here, say hi to my friends, finish high-school at the top of my class, mm…designing my own collection, signing autographs on the way to the supermarket to buy milk…"he said and I smiled.

"I always loved the way you dream, so big and bright…I wish I knew how to do that."

"Everybody can, especially people who are as talented as you and I," He said cockily and I chuckled.

"Maybe you can teach me when we are back," I said and he smiled." right after I meet cooper and see the look on Karofsky face when he sees that I won," I said with an evil grin and Kurt laughed." and we need to donate some of the money to charity," I added the important detail." we can actually date for real and hold hands while walking together and have picnics,"

"I can make you dinner like I always wanted and we can go to the theater," Kurt seemed to be just as charmed from the idea as I did.

"And we should sing a duet sometime, like we used to…"

"Were we good?" he asked.

"We were great, if you ignore the fact most people were yelling at us from their windows to make us stop." I said and we both laughed.

"Really? That bad?"

"I think it had something to do with the fact we were singing in the middle of the night,"

"Then…we most definitely got to do it again sometime," he said and I nodded.

"Sometime,"

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Look at the two of them, all happy and smiling in each other's arms, forgetting the fact that they haven't won yet. I could easily kill one of them right now as I watched from would probably be lady-lips since he is already injured and he is from district 2 so if I can prevent another career tribute winning, that what I'll do. Besides…Blaine and I sort of own each other, he saved me from starving and as a (much bigger) payback; I'll let him win with me. Yeah, that should do. those idiots were too busy make out that they forgot one their bows at the middle of nowhere so now, I have it so I can kill one of them before they even notice, if my poor amazing will work for once of course. Then, I will win. I'm one shot away from getting everything a person can want in life, money, respect, admiration and (my own personal mistress)fame, but it doesn't felt right.

Everything will be so different…sure my social life will be even better than usual and my abuela might start talking to me again, my mom will be proud of me as she is with everything I do, and my dad will still wish I'll become a doctor. But besides all that, there is nothing waiting for me there, I will have too much money and I'm gonna spend it on cigarettes, alcohol and drugs, like all the other winners do to save themselves from feeling guilty for what they done. I'm gonna end up like all of them, dead from alcohol poisoning in some dark alley, if I survive the war outside ,of course. Yeah, there is a war outside and it seems like I'm the only one smart enough to notice. Maybe being from district 8 helped me those bombs are special ones we created for ourselves when the uprising only began 2 years ago. A war was not something I was happy to come back to, people bleeding and dying, houses exploding, my family…they could be dead by now…I didn't want to go back to that world of pain and sadness without Britt by my side to talk to me, make me laugh and kiss my pain away. I've done nothing but thinking about her ever since he died, the picture of that boy sticking his pitchfork in her while I was fighting with the girl, the girl hit my head and I closed my eyes, laying still so I'll look dead. They were so sure of themselves; they didn't even check before leaving. I immediately ran to her, begging for her to wake up, but nothing happened. She was so pale, still had tears in her eyes the shine already left her eyes, when they came to take her body, I kissed her one last time, her lips were so cold.

I kept hiding, eating barriers quietly and hoping everything will be plans changed when the monster killed that kid from district 5.i thought he'll be the one to kill the two gay Winklevii twins but now, it was my job. And even though all, I still couldn't bring myself to shoot.

Screw this.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked me for about the 10th time in the last 2 minutes.

"Yes, I'm perfectly ready to do it." I said and took my bayonet. Blaine already the arrows on his back and the bow in his hand. We decided to leave all the bags behind since we won't need them anymore, we kill Santana and we are out, simple as that.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded, taking his hand into mine.

"Alright then. Let's go." He said and the search for the last girl started.

-After the searching wasn't going anywhere-

"We should stop and drink," I said and Blaine nodded and walked to the river before me. Then I heard him gasp and I looked as well. The water was red.

"What is it?" I asked, tipping a finger into the water.

"something went down at the waterfall;" he said automatically and grabbed my hand." Come on!"

He was right (as always) when we got there all we saw was red blood drifting with the stream from a body that was lying half on the was Santana. She held a blood covered knife in her hand. She….she killed herself….

It seemed like we both realized that because was looking at Blaine and Blaine was looking at me, none of us smiling despite of the fact that from this moment on…we are winners.

….

**Last chapter coming next week! Hope to get reviews from you….**


	11. it get's better

_**Chapter 10: it gets better.**_

_-About 50 years later-_

"Blaine?" I asked as I came into the house, carrying my new shopping swag." Blaine? Honey?" I asked again when there was no respond. He couldn't have gone somewhere, he always like to stay and watch some romantic comedies in the movie room in that day, but there was no one there when I checked it. _Where else could he be? Melody is in vacation with her husband and the kids, so he can't be with them…_I put the stuff on the floor and walked to the living room, it was empty as well." Blaine?"

"I'm over here," I heard him saying, let out a sigh of relief (knowing my husband is really sensitive in this day and god knows where he could be if not the house) and looked to where his voice came from, the back porch. I walked outside and saw him, sitting on one of the two chairs, on a small table was a pitcher of iced tea and he wasn't even looking at me. He held a glass of ice-tea in one hand and stared into the air. I sighed and stepped outside, sitting on the chair next to him, poring myself a glass as well and waited for him to speak first. It happened about 5 minutes later.

"Can you believe it's been 50 years since?" he asked, still not looking at me. We both hated that day so much, but we weren't able to forget it. Each year, Blaine always stayed home while I was bin shopping in the town till noon, I both everything, from food to cloths and from toothbrushes to presents for our grandchildren. Even though most of that was gone by the end of the week, which was what helped me deal with the pain and memories.

"No," I said." it's seemed like it was just a few weeks ago." I admitted and he nodded." I can't believe we got so old and wrinkle," I said and he laughed, causing me to smile.

"You know you'll always be that 18 year old boy to me," he said, trying to comfort me.

"Like that doesn't make me feel even older,"

"but we are still not old enough to forget…"he sighed with a sad that was why he woke up so frightened this morning…one of the perks of being a Glee game winner is that you get ugly and horrifying dreams that hunts you forever.

"You just need to remember that all of that horrible stuff that happened caused good stuff," I said." Think about it," I covered his hand in mine." if we have never got selected in the reaping day, we probably wouldn't be sitting here together today," I said and he smiled.

"you are right;" he said (always a pleasure hearing him admitting it out loud.)"Good stuff happened since then…"_yay! Bringing up memories! _

"a lot of Ups and downs…"I added." like the second month after we got back home, when you came to visit me in district 2…"

"Oh my god, I was so scared," he said and smiled from the memory.

"You were scared? Think about what _I _felt!"

…

I was walking down the halls of my school, I had one more class left(winning a Glee game excused me from the trainings.) and the class was French so it wouldn't be so bad…I was grabbing my books from my locker when someone bumped into me.

"Sorry Kurt, I need to run." he said, I've known the boy, his name was Victor, we had math together.

"Where?" I asked but he was gone.

"Aren't you going too?" I heard a voice behind me and turned around to see Wade Adams, dressed as a boy for a change.

"Why should I?"I asked, closing my locker.

"Well…everybody is running to meet your boyfriend, so I thought..."he said causally.

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"you boyfriend, he is looking for you but everybody Surrounded him and Jared is making his way to there in this very moment so I would go if I were you," he said.

"Wait, Blaine is here?" I asked, he nodded and then the rest of what he said sank in, my eyes widen. Jared was one of the hottest gay guys in our school, he could have any guy he wanted and he wanted all of them. If it was up to me, I wouldn't let him to be 50 feet from Blaine…I immediately started to run down the hall.

"They are next to the cafeteria Kurt!" I heard Wade yelling and I changed my direction.

"Thanks Wade!" I yelled and I heard him chuckle. I ran as fast as I could and reached to the cafeteria, what I saw was horrifying. There was practically and wall of kids, boys and girls in a big group, all were around something, and I had a pretty good feeling about what or who this something was.

"Back off people, "I heard the most annoying voice on the planet. Jared Nilsson.

"I want to have a little chat with the hottie," he said with his cocky smile and (as always) everybody went out of his sight, revealing Blaine, small, wearing a polo shirt with a bowtie and shoes with no socks, and looking absolutely adorable. I smiled at his sight, only now it hit me acsectlly how much I really missed him. Jared walked closer to him and offered him his hand to shake. "Hi, I'm Jared Nilsson," Blaine hesitated but shook his hand.

"Blaine Anderson," he said after a moment.

"I know who you are, everybody does," he sent him a charming smile and Blaine let go of his hand, already knowing his not-that-much-of-a-secret Intentions, I already felt my blood begin to boil. But what could I do? I couldn't just go and take Blaine's hand and drag him away could I? Could I…?

"So you must also know I have a boyfriend," Blaine said and I stop myself from yelling from happiness.

"Oh please, you haven't been dating for so long and I'm sure he hooked up with someone while you weren't here for him," he said and I almost broke the wall I was hiding behind.

"no he didn't," I was flattered from how sure Blaine was and I smiled." he would never cheat on me, just like I would never cheat on him, "he said and Jared cocky grin grew even bigger.

"There were so many guys who said it…but it never stopped me…"he said in a low voice rested his hand on Blaine's cheek. Oh no mister! As much as I wanted to see Blaine rejects the impossible-to-reject guy, no one who is not me can be kissing distance from Blaine.

"You better keep your hands to yourself Nilsson," I said calmly and the two turned to me, Blaine smiled and so did I. "hey Blaine," I said and he walked to me, pulling me into a hug.

"I missed you so much,"

"Me too, you have no idea," I said.

"If you don't mind Hummel, Blaine and I were in the middle of a conversation," Jared said but we didn't even notice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Blaine, our arms still wrapped around each other.

"What do you think?" he asked." I couldn't wait anymore to see you,"

"Oh my god I'm so happy you are here!" I said and kissed him for the first time in two months.

"Umm hello?" I heard Jared saying buy I kept on ignoring.

"Come on, we need to catch up." I said and took Blaine's hand, walking away. I think Jared stayed there for a while before he understood Blaine wasn't coming back.

…

"It was so much fun that day, we walked around the district and drank coffee, and then you introduced me to your mom…"he said, lost in his own world." Too bad I had to go home the next morning,"

"Yeah, it was a really tough time with the whole long distance relationship thing," I had to admit, even Blaine and I couldn't handle it, we broke up somewhere in that time but we got back together about a month later, I never want to go through that again.

"But then you moved to district 10…"he said with a smile.

…

"A little more to the left," I determined and got back to hold the couch Blaine and I were moving around for the last half hour" come on," I said and we lift it up." okay stop," I said and stepped away. Looking at the living room._ Still not perfect._ "A little more to the right," I decided and Blaine growled in frustration.

"Kurt, I really don't want to complain but you have to make up your mind already!" He said, leaning over the couch, obviously existed.

"I'm trying, and don't worry, we don't have much left,"

"Yeah right, just the kitchen, bedroom and 201 suitcases full of clothes," and said and I sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm working you so hard," I apologized and walked closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck." let's just finish this up and then we can take a long bath and sleep till tomorrow evening okay?" I offered and he smile before kissing me softly.

"Okay."

…

"I was sore for a week after that,"

"Like you regret it," I said cockily.

"Not ever." he confirmed." It was exactly a year later when I moved in,"

"And took half of the closet…"I said and he rolled his eyes with a smile.

"You cooked me dinner as you always promised,"

"and we sang all of Katy Perry's songs as duets after we finish 2 bottles of wine," I said and we both laughed." What does that remind you of?" I asked and he buried his head in his hand.

…

"Honey! I'm home!" I heard Blaine's voice yelling along with the door opening and closing behind him." Always wanted to say that…"he stated to himself as he walked to the living room where I was working on my new design. He walked to me and hugged me from behind." I missed you so much," he said and I wrinkle my nose at the smell of alcohol on his breath." I went to that really awesome bar and they just brought some new drinks from district 5 and it was great! I feel really good!" He yelled happily and I pushed him off me gently_ .I knew I shouldn't have let him go alone…_

"Let's get you to bed," I said and he frowned.

"I don't want to go to bed," he said in a childlike voice but then yawned.

"Trust me, you need it." I said and lead him to the stairs. He fell 3 times during our trip up to the bedroom and I couldn't stop myself from laughing at him. Over the 5 years we were dating, I came to learn that Blaine had a little soft spot for alcohol, all it took was giving him a beer or two and he was totally wasted, but whatever he drank tonight was much stronger than beer, which kind of explained what happen next.

"Strip," I ordered as we entered the room. I walked to the closet and pulled a pair of pajamas Blaine particularly loved.

"Aren't you gonna strip too?" he asked in a small innocence voice and I chuckled.

"No, just you this time." I said and when I turned around he was already sitting at the edge of the bed with boxers' only." wear this and go to bed, "I ordered and handed the cloths to him before walking towards the bathroom. I pulled the rug away from the toilet and left the door wide open, so when Blaine run here to vomit nothing will stay in his way and in case he miss the toilet, my rug wouldn't be ruined.

"Stupid buttons," he grumbled as he tried to put on the shirt properly. I laughed and walked over, moving his hands away and doing it myself.

"You need to stop getting so drunk," I said and he looked confused.

"All of the Glee games winners getting themselves drunk," he said and I shook my head.

"It's not the same, you are not addicted, you are a sane human being and all of this is not healthy for you," I said and he nodded.

"But if I do get drunk again, you will be there for me right?" he asked\whispered insecure

"Of course. I'll always be there to get you to bed and bring water and pills when you wake up the next morning," I confirmed and Blaine lay back on the bed, waiting for me to do so as well." no, I'm not going to bed now, I have to finish some stuff,"

"But I need you with me so I can fall asleep," he said and I chuckled, kneeling in front of then bed.

"Don't worry, I'll be here in the morning when you will be vomiting you soul out." I said and he nodded.

"I love you, you know that?" he said and I smiled.

"I love you too; I wouldn't be here if I didn't." I said and something in his face changed." what is it?"

"But you wouldn't be with me forever…" he whispered, most likely to himself.

"Of course I will, where is that coming from?"

"You can't promise that…"he sighed and rolled over, turning his back at me. Well that kind of drunk Blaine was new,_ how do I deal with it?_

"Honey don't be upset," I said and rested my hand over his shoulder but he shook it off ._at least he will be back to normal in the morning_. I sighed." what can I do to make you happy again?" _so you'll go to sleep and I can go back to work._ I said and I could feel an evil smile appearing on Blaine's face even though I couldn't see.

"Well…there is something…"he said in a sly voice and turned to me, I played along.

"So tell me and I'll do it," I said and he looked at me with big clear eyes, like the alcohol haze was gone for that split second.

"You can say that…you'll marry me," he said and my eyes widen a little in surprise.

"You want me to marry you?"

"yes," he said like it was obvious." don't you want to marry me?" he asked surprisingly.

"I…I do," I said honestly, hoping Blaine won't remember any of this in the morning...

"Good. Now all you have to do is to say you will marry me and you can leave," he said and waited. I chuckled. _Okay then, here it goes._

"Blaine Devon Anderson, I will marry you." I said, he smiled satisfy from himself, I kissed his forehead and stood up.

"Good night future husband," I heard him say as I came out of the room.

"Good night, Blaine."

…

"I'm still surprised I remembered all this ,consider how much I drank,"

"Well, if you didn't remember, the morning afterwards would have been even more awkward,"

…

When I woke up the next morning, everything was just like I thought it would be. I saw the bathroom door was open and then I heard Blaine vomiting before he walked outside and laid back on the bed. He growled when his head hit the pillow, it was probably bursting from pain.

"Why are you keeping doing it to yourself?" I asked and he turned his head to me, finally noticing I'm awake.

"I honestly don't know, it always leads to bad things," he admitted, sitting slowly to take the pill and water I left on his nightstand before I went to sleep last night, just in case he will wake up before I do." with the exception of last night,"

"Yes...last night was…interesting…"I said. Blaine was still with his back on me so I added quietly…"do you even remember what happened?"

"I proposed to you in a moment of mental weakness," he said and laid back on the bed, not looking at me.

"Just for you to know, I would have said yes if you asked me," I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Was that you trying on asking me indirectly?" he asked and I snored.

"no, that's not gonna happen because you are the one who should be asking **me** because I asked you to be together and I asked you to move in,"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"So now it's your turn," I said, folding my arms over my chest in protest.

"But basically you already said yes, so I don't need to ask." he said smirking evilly.

"I didn't say yes, I said d that if you asked me I will say yes but I didn't say yes because you didn't ask me." I said defensively, the words flowing out of my mouth in an unnatural speed.

"But technically, I asked you last night and you said you will marry Me." he said, waiting for my next argument. But all I've got was:

"That doesn't count, you weren't yourself." _god Kurt! That's the best you were able to come up with?!_

"How does the fact I as drunk, changes anything?"

"It just does, okay?!"I said and Blaine looked at me for the first time since we started that pointless argument, like he now for the first time taking it seriously (just like what happened in all of our other pointless arguments-we have a few.)

"Kurt…"he said, resting his hand on mine." does it really bother you?" he asked and I looked away from him." it does." He whispered to himself.

"it's just that you've always acted like it was just something that had to be done, something that I always wanted and you were gonna do that just to make me happy," I said." And I was okay with it until yesterday when you acted like it was a joke," I said and he squeezed my hand. Then I felt his hand cupping my cheek, turning me so our eyes met." I know, I'm getting mushy, I'm sorry."

"it's not a joke," he said" I want it just as much as you do, to be together forever and start a family, I want that one day when we are old and wrinkle we'll sit together on the porch, drink ice tea and bring up memories of everything we've been through…"

…

"Oh…the irony," Blaine said and I chuckled.

"We are so cheesy,"

…

"So what are we waiting for? If I love you and you love me there is nothing to stop us,"

"I know, but you can't deny it's gonna take a while, we need to make a gust list and find the perfect place and I know it's gonna take you forever to make up your mind about the suits and Lolita needs to come all the way form district 2 and we have to pick the catering and-"I just let him keep talking because I now realized that Blaine just got away from proposing because we were now talking about the actual wedding. That bustard.

"Wait, wait…"I cut him off." are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"That depends on what do you think I'm saying," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Are we getting married?"

"We are getting married."

…

"It was such a beautiful ceremony," he said. I could tell he was imagining it in his head like I did.

"Sadly, I was crying during the whole thing," I said and he nodded.

"It was perfect anyway,"

"It was more than perfect, it was one of the best moments in my life," I admitted and we both smiled.

"What are the others? He asked and I thought for a moment before answering.

"The day when we had our first time, every anniversary, the day we found out we were pregnant, when I first held Melody in my arms…"I said and sighed._ They grow up so fast_…"and you?"

"Same, but including the day I first saw cooper, after the games,"

"How is he nowadays?" I asked, taking a sip from my drink.

"You know, he is doing anything a 77 year old would do, filming a new movie," he said and we both laughed.

"Tell him to come visit sometime, we should have a family reunion," I offered.

"Don't you remember what happened in the last family reunion?" He asked.

"What happened had nothing to do with the family reunion,"

"But still, I think I'm kind of traumatize by that,"

…

Cooper, his second wife and their 6 year old son came to visit us when one of biggest fears had happened. We've already finished dinner, we were talking wile Cooper's wife was pressing him to leave and the kids were playing back on Melody's room. Then, cooper's son, Jake, came into the living room and sat in his mother's lap.

"Why aren't you playing with Melody?" Cooper asked.

"I wanted to play with her but she is different today," he said and his mother nodded, fakely understanding. _I always hated that woman._

"What do you mean different?" I asked, she didn't seemed different when she came back from school today…

"I don't know, she is just sad..."

"Why? What happened?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Jake said, getting pissed off because he wasn't the center of intention for a second." Mommy, I'm tired," he said. Blaine ignored him and looked at me with meaningful eyes.

"I'll go see what's wrong with her," I said to him and got off the couch, towards the stairs and walked to the hall that led to Melody's room. The door was closed. _Wondering what happened that made her so upset_…I knocked on the door

"Melody…?"I asked and slowly pushed the door open when I heard no response. I found my 7 year old daughter sitting on her bedroom floor, knees pulled to her chest; her curly hair was covering her face, hiding her big glasz eyes." sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked in a soft voice, walking to her and sitting on the floor next to her." what is it? You can tell me everything…"I said and pushed her hair off her face, she looked at me for a second before diving into my lap, resting her little head over my chest and I clutched her closer.

"daddy…"she whimpered." something really bad happened today…"

"At school?" I asked and she nodded as I rubbed her back slowly.

"There is a girl in my class named Adriana Hicks, her cousin came to our school today because Adriana forgot her lunch, and she was blond and very beautiful. When she walked into the class, I saw she was looking at me weirdly." she said and I didn't understand the point." then, me and my friends were on our way to the cafeteria when they approached us."

"What did they want?" I asked. Hoping my girl is not getting bullied like Blaine and I were, or anything of this sort.

"At first, her cousin just looked at me, kind of stared actually and Adriana introduced us, her name was Beth Corcoran," Melody said and I froze. That name was so familiar.

"Then she asked me what my name is and I told her but she wanted to know my last name as well, when I told her, she became all teary and walked away." she said." Adriana walked after her and didn't answer me when I asked what I did wrong." she paused." Then, I asked my friends and they told me that…"she paused again but I already knew what she was about to say and I bit my lower lip." they said she is adopted and that you and papa killed her real parents, but not just them, they were more people that you murdered…"she said and looked up, her eyes piercing through mine" were they saying the truth?" she asked and that was the moment Blaine came into the room.

"Hey you two-"he started to say happily but stopped when he saw us.

"Where's Cooper?" I asked.

"They've just left," Blaine said.

"Answer me, dad," Melody pushed, Blaine was confused.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Not now honey," I wasn't sure which honey I was talking to." I think we should talk about it later-"I tried to say but she cut me off, _wondering where she got that from_, and turned to Blaine.

"Papa," she stood up." did you and dad ever killed somebody?" she asked and Blaine froze. He didn't know how to answer that. I couldn't blame him, how are you supposed to explain to a 7 year old girl that her dads killed people in a thing called Glee games where you need to kill to entertain other people?

"Your dad is right, maybe we should talk about it in some other time..." he said and she walked away from both of us.

"So you two are murderers and everybody knows about it but me?" she asked, not really needing an answer. Blaine and I both stayed quite. She stopped looking at us and sat on her bed." would you leave me alone please?" she asked in a small voice." both of you just...leave."

"Sweetie please…"I pleaded.

"I want to be alone." she said coldly. I felt Blaine's hand taking mine and leading me out of the room.

"Come on, it's hopeless now." he said as we closed the door." we'll try to talk to her tomorrow."

"We shouldn't have kept that from her,"

"sure, right now we realized it was a mistake but she'll calm down and then we can explain everything." he tried to calm me down but it didn't work because I was already imagining Melody taking her little pink suitcase and leaving the house in the middle of a night.

"But what are we gonna say?" I asked,_ she is right, we are _murderers._ Especially me._

"The truth," he said." we just need to figure out how to explain it in the right way," he said and I nodded.

**-The next day, around lunch time-**

"Can't we just tell her they were lying and everything is fine as long as she knows the truth?" Blaine asked from where he was near the table, setting it up. I shook my head, knowing he'll get the message if I just shut up, and kept cutting the salad." don't stay quiet; it makes me even more nervous." he said as he walked to take the glasses to the table.

It's been going on all day, I was freaking out and Blaine calmed me down, then, a few minutes later, Blaine freaked out and I had to calm him down.

"Relax, everything is going to be okay, we got pasta which his favorite food and I bought that cheese cake she loves," I said and he chuckled.

"The one she loves or the one _you_ love?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"And, if the whole thing won't go well, we can always buy her a pony," I said ad he sighed, hoping on the counter next to where I was cooking. After 16 years of dating and 11 years of marriage, I found out Blaine loved climbing on stuff.

"I don't know about that, but if she is getting a horse so am I," he said and I chuckled, stopped cutting the salad and transferred everything into a bowl before looking at him, a look was all it took." I'm sorry, I'm terrified." he said and I smiled calmly at him." what if she'll still hate us? What are we gonna do then?"

"We'll figure stuff out together, no matter what happens I'm absolutely sure everything is gonna be just fine." I assured him and he nodded, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Are you sure will do good enough?" he asked and I nodded once. "okay." he said and kissed me shortly.

"What time does she supposed to be here?" I asked, looking at the clock.

"If you include the fact she will take the long way home and stay talking to her friends after school and do everything possible to come home as late as she can without it seeing suspicious, I would say that she'll be here in about…now." she said and then we heard the door opened and closed. Blaine hoped off the counter and walked out of the kitchen, I followed. Melody just passed us, her school bag hanging over one shoulder, her face not reflecting any emotion and her eyes didn't even peering towards us.

"Hey sweetie, you came just in time for lunch, you dad made your favorites," Blaine said cheerfully but Melody just kept on walking.

"I'm not hungry," she said coldly and disappeared up the stairs. Blaine sighed and walked to the living room, crushing on the sofa.

"it was just the first try," I said and sat next to him." don't forget that she is really mad, it will take some time."

"I hate that feeling;" he said and rest his head over my shoulder." Are we bad parents?"

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly." We'll try again tonight okay?"

"Okay, I'm just gonna go upstairs," he said and kissed me on the cheek before leaving. I sighed and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I turned on the TV and my old habit took over, watching the Glee games when I'm depressed.

…

"You never told me how you managed to bring her down stairs and talk to us in the end," I said.

"Well, you never asked, I think you were too relieved to care," he said, taking a sip from his ice-tea.

"Well…I'm asking you now…"I said and Blaine chuckled.

"If you say it like that," he said and he told me…

…

Blaine walked up the stairs, upset with all the situation .he intended to go to our room but something new yet very familiar that came from Melody's room made him go there instead.

… _I'll be safe and sound _Melody sung. She was singing! It was the first time either of us heard her sing, a privilege I got to enjoy only a couple of days later. Blaine walked towards the room, noticing the door wasn't completely closed.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire _she was sitting on her bed, her guitar in her hands, she played it gently, looking into the air.

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone,_ none of us knew she could sing like that and Blaine was stunned, he barely stopped himself from stepping into the room. She was obviously mad, each one of us had some sort of purpose for singing that song on their own, I sang it when I was scared, Blaine sang it when he was sad and apparently Melody sang it when she was angry or…hurt.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound… _she kept on singing and Blaine kept on the song came to a close, Blaine clapped and walked into the room, causing Melody to jump in surprise and almost dropping the guitar on the floor.

"The was beautiful sweetheart, you have a lovely voice," he said and she looked away.

"Why were you eavesdropping on me? I want to be left alone." she said and put the guitar back on its place, folding her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't on purpose. I was walking the hall and I heard you sing, that song means a lot to me and your dad," he explained and she nodded.

"I know, everybody said this is your signature piece, I don't understand how they knew that song anyway, and you used to sing it to me when I had nightmares. Actually, you still do." she said, not looking at him at all but he knew she wanted to know more.

"that's all part of what me and you dad wanted to talk to you about today but you didn't even gave us a chance," he said.

"I can ask my friends, they'll tell me what I want to know," she said.

"Sure you can do that, but we'll prefer if you talked to us,"

"And what are you gonna tell me? That you didn't really kill someone's parents? That dad didn't kill his best friend?"

"No, we aren't gonna lie to you, we did all of those things but we didn't do it for fun or because we had some unfinished businesses with those people,"

"So why?" she asked, looking at him for the first time.

"Because we were in a Glee game," he said simply and turned to walk out of the room.

"What's a Glee game?" she asked and he evilly smiled to himself before turning around and saying…

"You are gonna need to come downstairs and talk to us is you want to know,"

…

"I should have known you'll use that trick on her, it always work," I said.

"What can I tell ya, a father knows his daughter."

"But the other father knows her better,"

…

While they were talking up stairs, I was still on the couch in the living room, looking for something to watch to distract me. Then, I remembered what I always did when I was sad, so I can express my pain. I turned the TV on and changed to channel 1015, it was a special channel that called 'never again', and it wasn't something big, not fancy talk shows or anything, just a replay of all the Glee games. I looked at the TV and sadly smiled when I saw the Glee game Blaine and I were in was on. Now it was the blood bath so the camera was running around between people and dead bodies until it saddled on one particular of them was taller than the other, with wavy chestnut hair and way-too-pale skin and the other was curly and absolutely adorable. They eyes were looking deep into each other's. They slightly higher one handed the other a bow and a bag of arrows and he took it with shaking hands

"Thanks," he whispered.

"You welcome," the other boy whispered back and the curly one nodded before becoming completely focused and shooting another tribute that was on his way to kill the other.

"Thanks," the taller one said and the other boy smiled a little.

"You welcome." He said in a small voice. I knew that if they weren't in that sad and depressing situation they would have laughed, which made me chuckle, Blaine and I had our own privet jokes even in the middle of a b battlefield.

"Why is daddy watching younger version of you two kissing…?"I heard my daughter's voice coming from behind me. I turned around to face her and my husband who was standing next to her, looking amused.

"Don't tell me those stuff still help you feel better," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"They never made me feel better, it's just a way to express my pain," I corrected him.

"What are you two looking about? Will someone finally explain to me what is happening?!"Melody burst out and Blaine and I laughed and smiled calmly at her. I turned the TV off.

-One long talks, later-

"I can't believe someone would be so heartless," Melody said. Blaine and I were sitting on both of her sides, waiting to hear if there is anything else she would like to know of." why would someone would do that to kids? Sent them to a remote place with killer bugs, poison plants and unexplainable weather, only so they could fight to the death?" she wondered.

"It probably was a very cruel person" Blaine said." but it's all over now," he assured her.

"Yes honey, none of this will ever happen to you," I said, just in case she was afraid.

"I know…but from all of those people, they chose you two?"

"Yes," Blaine confirmed.

"And you won? Fair and square?"

"Fair and square." I said and silence followed." What do you feel honey?"

"I'm fine, I guess. You had no choice but to do what you did so it's better you killed people before they killed you….I just…I need to get Beth's crying face outta my head and I'll be fine." she said and I sighed in relief. Thank god everything turned out alright.

"So you don't hate us anymore…?"Blaine asked hopefully and Melody evil-smirked.

"well…"she paused." Of course not, come here old men!" she said and opened up her arms and we hugged her tightly, smiling to each other.

…

"Ah…"Blaine sigh." they grow up so fast…"I joined his sigh." soon enough she went to high school stopped thinking boys are grouse and started to bring them home to meet us,"

"And you almost shot one of them…"I added at the same dreaming tone he was talking in.

"You can't really blame me for that, she was only 16 and he was 19 year old boy who smoked and had piercings all over his face!" he said defensively and I chuckled.

"It really doesn't matter now, she has a good husband and 3 wonderful children, she looks great, have a nice job and she is happy, I can't see what more we could want for her." I said and Blaine agreed." or for ourselves, for that matter." I added.

"Yeah, we did alright." Blaine said. "we are at the end-"he chuckled to himself from what he was about to say next." safe and sound…?"He asked and I rolled my eyes playfully, smiling at my goofball husband. however, he was right, I practically had everything I always wished for, a beautiful house I decorated myself, a few very successful collections, I have tons of money(didn't really care about it though,)I live with my one true and only love and I am not that sad, pissed off I was before those Glee games. Only then I realized, a tiny part of me, a part that was hidden very well and very deep, wasn't regretting any of that yes, in the end we really were-

"Safe and sound."

_**The end**_


End file.
